Alien: The Awakening
by aneta.spicakova.5
Summary: Holyhope is a small town who falls victim to testing Weyland-Yutani and horror begins. The area is closed, nowhere to go, people fleeing for their lives xenomorf. Wanda is one of the survivors, who have become damn evil. Find help? It's gonna be hell? What if he finds an unexpected ally in just one of the Alien? What is different from the others? Horror, suspensions, sex, rape,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hiding place**

"Do all inside! It'll be dark, "he thundered a single policeman in our group, which numbered around twenty five people, including children.

This whole Grupa survivors of the massacre, which occurred a mere forty-eight hours, local time, rushed into the dark tunnel, just outside the town.

No road here has not led yet there were two cars, probably already there before us who sought shelter, afraid of anybody or track.

Hard to say what happened to them, they were killed? They escaped? It could just be homeless, who have spent a sunny summer and the first frost went to a warmer place than the dank sewer. Anyways, we were under the covered shelter, which became our asylum grateful.

Cars in the entrance was built hoods opposite each other on the width of the tunnel, we had to climb over to get further back.

At first we were a small group and the few men who joined us, watching us like dogs his flocks, but will it be enough against the black killers?

Outside, between zšeřilo and fell a little foggy tumbling to the ground like clots of old wool, Villas, we had somewhere in the distant sight, got gray metallic shade and shadows began to lengthen. The sky darkened, and we were lucky that we were at the very edge of town. These freaks dozajisté will hunt in the city where the largest possible presence of other hiding people who were waiting to be rescued.

We believe that distancing from tourism will be safe. Therefore, we sought shelter this far.

Women, children and the elderly, which most of them curiously escaped without injury, have settled all the way back to the concrete wall where the tunnel ended with a strong grille, for which the only sound was the squeaking of rats from the sewer.

Once there used flowed wastewater but Willy, our policeman outside closed the main supply, so we were at least in larger dry and threaten the way overdoes rivulet of water used and drove us into the night.

It did not smell too much here, the truth, and the comfort and warmth we could only dream of, but safety was the main thing. We needed it most.

Our men, of whom I knew by sight two neighbor across the street, sat in the car behind the wheel, where they were opposed to an attack at least somewhat protected by glass, the rest are hiding behind cars as if they were close to the woods as targets at the shooting range. Peering boldly out of the tunnel at the empty quiet city in the distance as if there now lived only ghosts.

No lights, no sounds.

I shuddered at the thought of how we did the human race boasted that he could cope with everything, everything, everything to defend and to conquer. And now? As I was to myself and others looked, we peered pathetically desperate. I let a weary sigh.

After a moment I realized that someone tugging at his sleeve.

Little Merry sat beside me and looked up to me, "I'm cold, can not fire?" She whispered, shaking with cold.

I shook my head quickly, until I spread my shoulders blonde hair that were just as dirty as the rest of my pajamas, in which I was forced middle of the night to escape the house and later to wallow in the mud.

"Can not Marry we saw him and ran by those ugly bogeymen. You gotta hold on, here, take this. "

I reached out and slapped her around a strapless big old sweater that I picked up on the street today. Or I'd rather pulled corpses from one of our school cooks, but no one needed to know, then I got up and tiptoed came to our roadblock.

"Willy," I said to the policeman by his first name, last name or because they need to rank at this moment somehow disappeared.

The man stood at the backside of one of the cars, peering into the night slowly changing, until I received his attention.

"Huh?"

"Do you think we will come to rescue an army?" I whispered as quietly as I could to get us back I heard. I did not want to upset them more than necessary. But I knew in advance that we were in the whole world had seemed rather closed his eyes and pretended that nothing was happening. During that time, he would long ago a rescue team arrived.

Most of all, but I needed to hear that comfort and I did not care how much will sound false.

The policeman in his blue uniform with a gold star on his chest, which had in any wake authority tried to look confident, but I'm in his eyes the little distance saw uncertainty.

"I do not know, Wanda," away from my sight, "I tried a few days ago someone contacted by radio and telephone but unfortunately something here cancels the signal. But still you have to believe what faith is all we have left in this hell. "

Well, it was just what I wanted but I had to make do with what little.

I tried to smile slightly, but my frown bespoke desperate opposite.

"What do you think they are? They do not look like animals but not as people with those would could at least negotiate and terrorists are too far away. "

Willy shrugged helplessly, "I do not know, I've never seen anything like it," he said, staring into nothing as if remembering his captain, who yesterday died when we moved from trade to another place that night was to serve as our shelter.

Everyone saw him tail of the monster penetrated his chest like a knife through butter.

Unconsciously, I remembered the same experience, and almost made my stomach the idea that the same thing happened to me, I pressed her hand on her stomach and tried to quell the knot, which I did there.

"Still, they're nocturnal," I like silent prayer.

"I would not be so sure, in the afternoon," whispered Willy and instead looked back at the group and then we went on, he did not want anyone to hear, "when I came out of the police building, I barely hid. I heard that nasty hiss. The beast was on a side street, I saw her shadow, while holding on to the gloom, even when it was day, but certainly not sleeping, just wait until it gets dark. "

"That calmed me too, Willy, 'my heart leapt, and at that moment it started over a child sniff.

"I better get back," I whispered, and departed the group.

Rear people just dined some of their meager stocks that have accumulated during the day, if you can call it that. A couple of baguettes and biscuits stolen from the shop, not to feed all, but at least help us to survive until the next day.

As I sat at my place Merry snuggled up to me and one boy began to cry loudly.

The mother tried to soothe him, but to no avail. Perhaps something startled him and burned the bandaged wound, when it squirted some acid, when we met with those monsters out there.

Not be consoled, and it is not like one man.

He came to us and began to threaten that if you do not stop, in the interest of the whole group it silences himself.

Suddenly, from outside there was what nobody wanted to hear. Hissing and scuttling, which all went through the body like lightning and aroused horror even for the bravest. All eyes looked to the mouth of the tunnel.

Mother hugged his crying baby hand to mouth, but there was still inconsolable, without realizing the danger that lurked outside.

Man had instinctively as a hunter, he pushed the woman and himself his big hand little boy pressed his mouth.

"Do not," I grabbed him, but it was too late. The tunnel is a deathly silence fell, and I'm even in the dim light she saw the killer running down his fingers hot blood.

More helpless, I could already feel.

Kill the baby was the worst act of inexcusable what I knew and he acted in the interests of us all. Could one life balance for twenty? That was the question that I would like to know the answer. It was rather perverse and unforgivable? Killing their own kind could really just people. Unfortunately, even this heinous act did not prevent the worst.

Nights echoed a growing hiss like a gas leak somewhere, it grated on my nerves on edge.

Menacing sound. Closer and closer. Like I wandered along the spine and body hair bristled.

Sometimes he was accompanied by a strange clatter. Almost as if someone chattering teeth.

Everyone was on edge. Tension, almost dead with fear. Nobody moved.

In what little light that came through the tunnel into the moon in the sky, I could see the killer still holding the now lifeless body of little boys in their hands but nobody paid attention. Then she began to sob a woman.

An elderly lady who was shaking the whole day had a nervous breakdown at the least appropriate time.

"Everyone's going to die. We're trapped," she began to wail weakly and several people on it did Pssssssh to earth silent.

Then all of a sudden hiss and clatter outside suddenly stopped. Several people were relieved only for it to start to scream loudly just as the cars came from the first shot and the trees flashed a huge shadow.

Xenomorf several times magnified silhouette imprinted flash guns on a concrete wall.

The intruder bony tail looking like consecutive razors, seated one behind the other, repeatedly flashed in the air around him and nearly severed the man who stood too close to him.

Since the car began to roll out new shots of alarm and flashes that illuminated the black monster as a weathervane on a pilgrimage.

They gave him an even greater horribleness, as if she had enough elongated skull and a mouth full of teeth, which it valued in all directions like a cat over a cluster of frightened mice.

The tunnel was heard echoing screams and panic, shooting and high screams, which published the intruder when around flicking his tail and claws.

I saw it jump to the associated bonnet assigned to each car easily and skillfully as if he had enough time to frighten us first and enjoy their superiority against twenty one.

It was eerily quiet and nimble, while impressive, if mentioned at all.

Almost as bizarre sculpture of a perverse artist.

Xenomorf was big, lean and fast. Long tail waving delightedly it from side to side as if he chose his first victim.

I wanted to faint but alas.

Every moment tunnel filled with the thunderous sound of gunfire, until I had to cover her ears as unpleasant deafening in the narrow spaces have been. This way only lure others here with us!

But it's hard to advise a man in panic.

Xeno dug its claws into the paint, and so he made the clunker nice modern hole, then braced himself and jumped on the nearest man as a mountain puma. It sounded like you snap a bone.

His weight is black creature slightly unfortunate wretch hit a hard ground a short distance from the rest of the survivors.

That did not last but the group began screaming and panicking.

Both of my neighbors, who still sat with guns in their cars and driving, quickly climbed up the other side and fled into the night. Cowards. But I would not do in their place the same thing?

But I grabbed Merry and like the others we tried around that skillful killer creature who was not in the gloom not much to see, slip along the walls of a large arch, while he was enjoying his prey and tore it to pieces with delight like a shark.

So, I was hoping that he eats and while he takes before he eats properly, I could disappear.

Behind they were just old, who because of his stiff motion apparatuses could not run.

"I'm scared!" Merry was sobbing and I quickly picked up the doors open and stuffed her into the car and ordered them to lock and crouching under a seat, it is for her to come back soon.

The little girl obeyed and hid.

I climbed quickly in the hood, but it was not very easy, because the others do the same.

Behind us came a strangled sound. When I dared to look over my shoulder, I saw how Xeno plunged to the slowest old lady who it to its end banging metal stick.

I swore and got behind the roadblock, others had fled, either in the forest or towards the city like a frightened mouse, leaving the boat and will be easy prey, because calling attention to himself shouting.

I prefer more not look back, silent and went to town to lure the scum of Marry, who was hiding in the car. Along the way I grabbed his hand into a metal pipe lying on the ground, he looked like a kinked consoles for curtains. Probably someone in their frantic stampede folded.

Still better to have in hand than nothing, I thought.

Somewhere behind me I could still hear shooting and I really wished I met more of those scary creatures.

How many there actually be? Wando not to think about this right now, advised me of my inner self. So I prefer to hear.

 **IN THE FOREST...**

Not too long after the time when the screaming subsided those fleeing cowards, echoed in the surrounding vast eery silence. The silence from which you something jumps.

Among the trees slightly light shone through the sky but in the direction of the city, which until a few nights ago, literally glowing streetlamps, there was nothing to see.

Suddenly, in the distance, another scream sounded. Scared and painful. And then silence again ...

I could not determine the direction from which it came. I am turning my head but nothing. I walked.

Up next for the scoop is close to me sounded a warning hiss.

That awful sound, which was carrying the pain and death. Near the trees cracked and branch silhouette of the creature, which could not be from this planet looked like he was bowing to the ground on all fours, sniffing the ground. As tracking dog sucks the smell of hunted game.

I swallowed dry.

Damn. Shit.

It just had to follow me? Against those who could wrest the vocal cords?

Then the world there is justice.

I hid behind a rock, which grew out of a piece of land next to me. The terrain was rough enough because once here in the past benefited a lot. Sometimes in the forest could be found even trapdoor, which ended the poor beasts and sometimes careless children for whom it was later established quest.

I pressed my back against the cold piece of stone and only cautiously peered what makes the alien.

A drop of sweat ran down my spine when I watched him brazenly. Claws rested on the wet soil, and his black skin shone impressively as latex.

Although he survived the shootout in the tunnel, I did not see any injuries, limp, did not hear any whining. He was indestructible? I'm sure he at least had someone shoot.

It seemed that something smelled. Sucking air into the nostrils of which went to small puffs of steam as cold air clashed with hot. He knelt there quite a long time and I risked escape. I was not so stupid as the other. If he saw me, I'd be for him some easy pickings.

I am so pleased that bastard was not going to do it.

The intruder was actually so close that I heard such a low sound weird, it was like a hissing mixed with purring. It scared me and yet strangely comforting, which was in conflict, how frightened I was right now.

I disgust wrinkled lip.

Xenomorf flinched as if he found a scent that he liked and looked directly at me! I stayed as frozen cod, but now I've heard it too. Someone ran.

Under the soles of the idiot they broke the branches like a giant break your stick.

Before I knew it, the alien was gone as if there never was, how he could put into motion their body without a sound, it was incredible.

I was relieved that he pursued another victim, who lured him away from my hiding place. Thank God for lunatics.

I did not hesitate and headed back in the direction of the city, or at least I hoped that I was going right. In the dark, I was not sure of anything.

I avoided the chaotic fallen branches, and everything I could to warn his pursuers until I saw the first abandoned houses.

Cars stood on roads strewn like pieces on a chessboard, as people left there. Doors open one was even reversed the hood and scratched by claws.

Even some buildings had opened the front door ajar, or broken windows.

How about hit my house, I asked myself sadly.

I held his steel cornices in both hands and walked around the empty car when I turned the big one I nearly had a heart attack. On the ground lay a shiny something that I saw a while ago in the woods!

But scattered limbs and fosforující green blood flowing from the head of the beast after the intervention of the bullets indicated that it was dead. At least not to breathe, which gave me more than the suit.

I was a bit relieved when I saw with my eyes, it can kill, and it was not just an evil spirit that has called us to a group of Satanists who basement provoked infernal forces.

I was curious to find your enemy more closer look and find out what he is.

I looked on both sides, but fortunately I was aligned protected van, whose hip was destroyed by acid.

I first stepped on the creature's tail curled round and round like a whip, if he were alive, he would have been with him began to stir, but fortunately spike lay outside the country. I stepped over him and knelt at xenomorf on one knee.

First, I look at his strange humanoid anatomical structure of the body, lying on his side but I saw the hard bulging muscles throughout the body. His arms were lean and thin, but sharp and deadly claws, curved like plumage predators.

My eyes focused on the elongated shot through the head in the shape of beans. It was long almost three human side.

It looked a bit like a helmet except those silver teeth valued at me even in death.

One slick bitch, I wrinkled her nose in disgust.

It had no bite.

But this creature was different from that attacked my group.

It was small and slight, almost as big as me.

The second, perhaps still hunted in the forest, had something extra to erect stiff collar behind the neck that made him look even more terrible than this smaller front of me on the ground that there was nothing.

Also, it was the second overall stronger and a little bit higher but not by much. Maybe two and a half meters.

It did not make sense to me.

Why were not the same? But even our dogs had the same hair or size. Most likely it was simply, period. Anyway, they were killers indiscriminately.

Then I noticed something even stranger. This monster had something on his neck.

"What ..." I said, reaching for it. I gave careful not to touch his silver teeth, and repulsive saliva.

Alien had a neck chain dark, it looked like two dog tags, which are often soldiers.

Soldiers? So this was damn human.

I quickly scanned it and turning in his fingers. One was empty, but the other was stamped Roman numerals 10th.

10? It ran so many of them here? Or perhaps even more? Maybe it's just a fraction of what I have found.

It has to be a despicable human experiment on survival or what?

He blew me angry to every thought that went through my head across when I'm in the area again heard quite a loud hiss. As if coming from all sides.

No, not that.

I left my mark by a pipe clenched in hand, he stood up and clung to the battered supply side.

As quietly as I climbed in through a hole blown in the side where the handle used to open and then I nearly cried when something heavy landed on the roof directly above me.

The van rocked the tires and I fell that if he could jump up to three meters tall vehicle so lightly, how far he might yet leap.

I pressed a trembling hand to her lips, I did not start screaming hysterically frightened and I looked up to the ceiling, where you could hear the low hiss and clicks.

Most likely the bastard looked from his place around ...

Hush go away. Elsewhere, more goodies that you can catch. Without.

But he did not move. Gritting his claws into the metal as if it were cardboard box, it unnerved me. Subsequently, there was another mysterious sound.

I figured it had to be his tail, which slid across the roof of the van and was hanging straight down in front of me, or rather in front of a hole in the sliding door in front of me, Fortunately, my back pressed against the opposite wall car.

That long thing from me was about a meter and I saw it very clearly.

Each vertebra from the smallest to the largest building on myself as a giant extinct lizard from the zoo.

I forgot how to breathe, how I withdrew lungs when I heard a soft clicking sound as the intruder a little above shifted to the right ...

I swallowed dry, and then the van shuddered again as the creature jumped down.

His claws clattered on the concrete road.

I sighed, must now finally go away but it was really just my silly wishes.

If he has felt budge even on the move. I closed my eyes and prayed.

There was silence. My curiosity gave me and I crept silently across the floor toward the hole that I was in crawling through the eye and peeked out.

I immediately behind but jumped back inside.

The black monster bent over his dead friend as if he regretted, but I doubted that it is able to.

And then I finally understood, he did not show him respect, he traced the smell that was with him, my scent!

He drank his nostrils, savoring him and his elongated skull was lifted and sniffed the air. Slowly, his head tilted from side to side until the banana begun to turn the head to the car!

Shit, I thought, and my heart beat faster as never before. I had to act.

Trumpet sweaty hands but maybe I should protect me? Even if I managed it with all his strength to hit the big skull, there would be just shook himself like a dog.

I clenched my teeth and tried to suppress their own teeth chattering and adrenaline in the blood, which advised me to escape. I shifted farther and farther until I got back not printed on the back double doors.

I stayed hidden in complete darkness and biting my bottom lip until it was swollen and did not hurt me.

Suddenly, behind the ruined edge of the door caught his fingers with dark claws gripped them like big spiders and eventually the hole appeared shiny head with bared teeth and a devilish grin.

I saw it from the side but I knew that my feeble shelter is only delaying the inevitable.

I was pinned to the door and acted completely hysterically.

While the intruder breaths, which convinced me that probably has the eyes, otherwise I would have seen a long time ago, I shot out like a snake and steel cornices this dangerous creature struck directly into an elongated skull.

Accurate shot!

Xenomorf immediately pulled out and inhumanely screamed, I heard a car slammed its tail driven alien aggression. Delivery creaked.

It gave me but a few precious seconds to let the tube pipe, which rang on the floor to flash quickly opened the rear door and fell out while the intruder quickly recovered and as the beast lunged hole inside me, tore me to pieces.

It was fast, at this rate I could go far to escape. I heard him right behind me and I fell to the ground on the road and crawled under the van between the wheels.

Hissing over me told me that I was the black beast probably very upset. Cruising the car as an arrow, and then jumped down to the place where I had landed.

I moved backwards more between the big wheels but I had almost the sight of his feet, and that it was not pretty. He would have probably not get shoes.

Big Xeno hissed angrily, because I could not find anywhere, it resembled a pressure cooker before the explosion and tried to figure out where I could hide it, around the car back and forth, his tail dragging behind him as if it were a snake.

It will not take long for me sniffs out there, I thought. When I try to climb, it will suffice seconds before it comes, crushes me to the ground and I will rend the flesh from the body.

Fortunately, I was hoping that it does not quite enough power to supply pushing overturned but I had not.

Alien again twice circled the car like a beast, with each step my body was shaking more and more. I wanted to live, so I desperately wanted to live but death had come at any second.

Lurked two meters away from me.

I quickly looked around but I fell just look at the body of the driver, who was right next to the rear wheel and I had what do to when looking to open his eyes full of vomit helplessness. It was enough to see his head, the rest of the body was a little farther away, or rather what was left of him.

I bit my lip so hard that I felt blood on my tongue, I was not allowed to scream.

But something besides the heads caught me, those were the keys to the car.

The poor guy is probably dropped when he attacked the guard. I did not plan to leave, but I should probably not wrong, but to distract the intruder's attention enough.

I reached up but probably too late.

Xenomorf turned attracted unfamiliar rustling and approached the prostrate body. My fingers closed around the keys on the ground and froze.

This inhuman monster again broke and fortunately my hand sticking out from under the car passed, he just wiped it on his tail. He jumped on me the creeps.

Quietly, I've pulled together the key and again quietly breath, cold air filled my lungs determination. It was my last chance to get out of here.

Sweat ran off my forehead and I look around once more she looked, the easiest way was through a maze of cars on the road than on open ground, where I could jump the monster.

I waited until the legs pass away and then threw the key as far as the opposite side.

Alien and its highly sensitive hearing noted it immediately and before I knew it, he scrambled to his van and jumped from it to the opposite side attracted the tang of iron.

YES! Nice cupitej away those flog one, I smiled

For anything else, I did not expect I Soukal quickly from beneath the delivery and lunged for cars scattered along the road towards the city.

Behind me, I heard a roar so terrible that I did not have time no vehicles to circulate, I flung myself to the ground with the intention to get under another car but something grabbed my leg and literally pulled back.

Alien is seen through my ruse far sooner than I thought. Now he knew about me and I slowly felt my bites into the meat. But it was only his claws, which I dug painfully into the calf and leg pajamas and pulled me out from under the car until the upper part of my clothes rolled up almost to his chin.

I started screaming, I have it in me could not keep. I thrashed my arms around him and tried to hold him one foot apart dump.

That, however, was above me. His weight pressed me to cold asphalt, which I penetrated into every cell in the body. Literally I floored me when I wanted to lift the hull, pushing me back uncompromisingly. There was no way to contradict him.

Its high hiss warned me, but I ignored it. It was the worst experience in my life.

Now I've seen the shiny elongated head really close, from his mouth dripped saliva as a rope to him disgustingly dripping on my chest and exposed her breasts.

She opened her mouth for the last final verdict at the last moment I could flinch. My instincts are sharpened and I did not know how long I can resist its power. Something small and long mandibles with him sprang from the muzzle and quickly disappeared again when the desired target returns in my face.

He crouched to attack again when he made me hit something hard.

I was shocked, my heart still leaped in his chest like a ping-pong ball. I was so scared that I felt like a puppet made of wood unable to move without their Puppeteers ...

What happens to me now? That would anyone come to rescue? I dared to look ...

 **My new story, as you've probably already noticed will cover my favorite sci-fi, with whom I hope you will not disappoint. Will be no shortage of dark tension, action, liters of blood and eroticism. However, you must wait until it gets going, everything has its beginning, and what is currently happening in the story will be explained later. Meanwhile nicely sit and wait for the next chapter, hopefully coming soon :-)**

 **It started out as such a momentary idea but somehow it starts in a long drama, so I count 15 kapitolama but we'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **night demons**

Before me stood two against each other creatures straight out of a nightmare. Something human, you were looking at them is difficult but I am relieved that I escaped death, though only just.

The smaller and slimmer xenomorf dolichocephalic was the one that I wanted to do a little ventilation in the head, now angrily hunched and defend your dinner tonight.

The other was taller slightly larger with a hard neck collar, which looked even more ghastly than his kind. He towered over him like a king.

That had to be the one who attacked my group in a tunnel under the city, super've even started to recognize. Hurrah!

Instead, I scrambled into a sitting position and watched what was going to happen. Unfortunately, no matter who wins one or the other, it will be the end of me, if someone arrives here with a fully armed tank.

Those black creatures began to circle the ring and angrily hissing at each other as if they were saying something. Baring themselves razor sharp teeth and mouth opened wide, while eyeing one another.

Hard to believe that any of them I saved his life.

Or not? No, certainly not. That my stupid naivety.

But the truth was that I knew only a few hours before I knew anything about their hierarchy, behaviors and habits, and even what they are going on in my head. One But I knew I had to get out of here damn it, so watch lift your feet and Wanda Roll on!

To my own surprise, I still sat rooted to the spot.

Intruders consecutive slashing claws like a wild cougar, long fingers flitted through the air like a knife, it seemed like they were arguing over the spoils, that is me.

The younger man did not want to give up in favor of the older one. Or it could also be male and female. Who should sort?

Yeah, women also roars like a tiger when he takes something.

Whether this was how it was, my survival instinct I flicker in my head as a panic alarm.

Scarred sore leg from the slimy viper At that moment I would rather oblivious and I finally tried to get up before I finish chopped lettuce.

My knees go weak in itself, as I built for them as a newborn colt, and that's why I prefer crawling through by car, under which I had wanted to crawl to the other side.

It seemed that ignored me, so I used it properly and ran away from the two who are the sounds began to furiously wash, chop consecutive claws and bite down. Among those scary noises could be heard as the hard jolt like a twisted metal under heavy press.

I did not look back and fled as far as it went. I was wandering along the road, sometimes limping, and walked toward the center.

I was incredibly exhausted, I therefore diverted from the main road, climbed into one of the houses and shut the door behind her. I myself am crawling through carefully and locked all the doors, seal the windows and drew the curtains to each showed that there really nobody lives.

The gloom around was not very friendly, but provide safe, at least for now.

On this night. That's all I want.

Only after less than half an hour, my brain finally dared to calm down but I still carried a dummy samurai sword, which I found in the house during his fast patrol had lurked for me here another surprise.

The piece of metal was indeed blunt but his tip I could do some serious damage, certainly do.

It gave me more confidence and confidence in herself.

Even in the kitchen, I found some food so I took him upstairs to the bedroom, where I did a base.

I needed to sleep badly, eyelids heavy with me every minute and all the beleaguered muscles literally wailed. But I was afraid not turn a blind eye. But sleep deficit had me tapping on the door and I did not know how long I will be perceived, than waste into unconsciousness. It seemed like I had not slept for at least two months.

He could use a nourishing bear sleeping in the den.

Once I needed food supplies brought up and laid it on the nightstand beside the bed, I noticed a family photo of the smiling faces of two husbands and three children, who had probably never meet.

It pained me out of my heart.

It was a nostalgic but it was a reality. And if anyone had luck ...

I forced myself to turn away from view photos and prefer it to be safe turned bottom down and put on the table, I will not have to look at them.

He glances then fell on the bloody leg, which I clung to my leg, completely destroyed my magical pajamas with yellow lemons. The blow was needed to treat and wash the best in reverse order.

Oh, shit. It burned like hell but I told myself that I would rather grumble than cowardly cry.

First, however, I strengthened cheese, rubber roll and a piece of sausage, I've never been so quickly eaten. Almost blindly I went to the bathroom on the first floor.

Cubbyhole was hidden in the middle of the house, so anyone could hear water running, could not happen.

So I went inside, switched off her dirty tattered pajamas and threw it into a corner next to the washing machine. Poor man, he did not deserve this, and I have it at home and investigated.

I stepped into the shower and scrubbed her skin with soap, as far as it went, until they were flushed but clean. Hair matted with sweat, mud and dirt, I washed a few times until I felt again as a full human being. Okay, so bathing repeat next year, I have this settles it.

Water was relaxing and I stopped being so stiff and alert me how spoiled those hot streams. I enjoyed stream of warm water as if it were a grand hotel with hot springs, which washed away all or most of stress, and I let drops trickle down his head, shoulders and between her breasts on her belly.

I did not want to think about anything, so I closed my eyes and feel the soothing murmur just that I did not even notice the sound from the lower level, which could be equally well from the outside but it was not.

Once I enjoyed to the full bath, dried myself I was blue towel and pulled at each other pajamas that I found in the trash on the ground, whether it was used or clean, I was honestly one. However, it seemed ready to ironing, to which no one between advertising on television and horror probably get out.

Fortunately, I was a little bigger but it was clean and smelled of fabric softener. Such luxuries.

Then I first went out and unlocked the door.

He was perched on his head like a crown queen towel. I stepped into the hallway when I heard something.

Ch ... ch ... ch. The sound of silence resounded as strong echo.

I did not, it would in the kitchen, dripping water from the tap. The sound I've hated since childhood.

There was me, I went down the stairs and check it out.

The house was large and spacious with a large staircase that rippled upward in the shape of a square and the hall could easily fit an elephant and a pedestal but indoors I was not paying much attention, I did not care who's robbing the state in taxes, so he bought a villa. I walked down and checked the water supply.

Nothing. Not a drop.

That's what made me somebody kidding? Does not this house is haunted? Even the little monsters and ghosts. HA HA.

I guess it was probably from the outside, I thought. Dripping faucet was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now, and so I went back to the stairs, he began to rise up.

Ch ... ch ...

I clenched my fists again and stopped at the foot of the stairs.

One drop per second as in the sandstone cave and then silence again.

I frowned. I was doing on my nerves.

But if I had been a little cocked her head to the ceiling, I would have her unwanted visitor hanging there upside down and dripping create his saliva that every moment splattered on the floor below.

Probably it was fun to see how the thing I try in vain to come to the bottom. Little fun before dinner that hurt?

He pricked up his ears and turned down the sound back.

To hell with it, I do not know the cause. I waved my hands about it, but as I turned back, the darkness is something suspicious glint like silver glitter in the water and through me damn weird feeling.

Then I finally saw him and frantically started taking the stairs two at upwards into the bedroom.

The intruder stopped lurk silently on their prey and loud stomping sound of the little mice had warned him that he had been betrayed.

Lithely swung his body over the edge of the railing, as lightly as a cat and four raced me like a wild animal.

His stiff collar bone crashed into the wall, as the intruder's body hinted at each corner up against the wall, created a booming sound and propelled me forward like a gong strikes.

The doors were still a few meters in front of me, I needed to lock from the inside and in the better case to stab the guy with his imitation of Katana, who was lying carelessly on the bed. That we get her the hell did not you!

I know, it was not much but better than brandishing lamp.

It has bare feet are stuck to the cold tiles when I ran the damn stairs like the wind.

I flew forward like a bullet and was about to turn into the room, my fingers hooked onto a vestibule, when I stumbled into something feet and I was screaming sprawled on the floor.

Xenomorf after I slashed his tail, so I slowed down! Bastard.

Still, it was not the spike. That bastard knew how to complicate things, like my gym teacher from high school.

My heart was in her throat and the eyes of colorful flashing lights. I hurt my knees, hands and chin. But even so, I tried to scramble back to his feet and crawl to bed, but it was the devil in the doorway.

It is scary monster reared up. He had to crouch down to the doorframe and not fit me out looking over shoulder was collected horror, and yet it was somehow impressive.

How to find me, I flashed through my head. Climbed out the window here? Chimney? Soil? Or ... was this house cellar? It was one in a million explanations, and this monster is probably really hate giving up and answer questions.

Well, it will have what they deserve.

I sprang from the ground and held her hands to the bed at that moment something grabbed my towel on his head and skidded back with me out of arms reach.

Desperately, I howled in pain and fell on his back like a beetle on elytra.

Wet hair I spread out on the carpet, while the intruders remained in the clutches just my towel fortunately without my head.

But I was not going to give up and tried again, but this time I did not not sit.

Besides me hard on the ground landed his thick tail with a sharp blade at the end. It cracked like a whip, and the creature hissed menacingly over me but I did not.

I was at attention and guessed what would happen next.

The intruder walked around me and made an imaginary semicircle half a meter away from me and then do the same on the other side. Slowly paced back and forth as if deciding what do to me. Its long, slender legs were slightly bent and he trod on tiptoe gently curiously. Then he stopped, dangerously ducked his tail wrapped me around in a circle as a crowd of razor blades without touching me.

Yet.

Darting my eyes after his big two and a half meter body was black or dark blue tint, muscles were strangely the rippling as if his skin led tubes and hoses but this creature was alive it was not a machine, I knew that before, when I to the dead on the road closer look.

More gloom from me in the room did not present too.

Xenomorf turning his head slightly and breaths, maybe he has puzzled fragrance, because I took a bath. Maybe he did not smell or too yes. How the hell should I know?

"What do you want from me you monster?"

The intruder bent toward me so fast that I almost soaked into the carpet and close hissed me in the face. It did not sound pleased.

I swallowed, well now I swear I will not. Fortunately, after a few seconds away.

I had no idea what he's chasing the elongated head.

I slowly bit by bit, quietly and dragged semisitting be shifted back to bed, but suddenly I reached behind her hands on his tail, which was in a circle around me. Immediately I gasped and recoiled in alarm.

Alien surprisingly started to sizzle this time but I just screamed and four started for me as a lurking beast decided to make me a bloody ending to the sentence.

I could not wait, the bed was just next to me, a few centimeters.

I rolled my body and tried again to reach for a dummy Katana.

I gripped her fingers finally! Success! I rejoiced.

Now you'll regret these monsters.

Xeno probably assume my resistance and so like his tail firmly wrapped around his waist and jerked me violently back until I almost aback as they threw me on the ground. It was no longer fun as before. Here ended the teasing.

Collar around his neck again reared menacingly as a prehistoric lizard, it could be infuriating gesture or just a warning but I caught a slim case and katana hilt and yanked them together like a samurai.

It would have I succeeded, not to xenomorf quick response when my sword in one motion out of his hand and landed on the opposite wall and fell to the ground like a plastic toy.

My only hope was gone in just a second, now I could just suck or under the bed and wait to make me a pincushion.

My eyes followed the impact of the Katana and when I looked back, xenomorf grinning face was mere centimeters from mine.

I'm going to die here! I knew it as surely as that evening after the morning comes.

I jerked him and herself again literally stuck to the carpet and prayed, whether it's fast and if possible, no matter what pain I feel at least.

The black beast he began to nuzzle his face as if in the shop looked tempting-looking ice cream. In the face to me he leaned his hot breath.

I closed my eyes tight and rather winced again as soon as I wiped his smooth exoskeleton on the cheek. Blood was already in the body, perhaps even flowed like I had ice in his veins more than blood.

Then came the unexpected quick jolt as the bastard he hooked his claws for neck pajamas. He could not very busy and buttons flew around the room. I understood that when I will chew knobs can remain stuck in your teeth or throat, but I wanted him, let him suffocate, whether he snaps my every bone.

At the sound of ripping substance I replied with shouts and alien hissed almost next to my ear, threatening the deadly wicked hiss, making me throw my head back, let him show off your curves.

His breath wandered down my neck muscles stretched down to the bare breasts, which was shivering.

The air that I breathed xenomorf went cold and soul to me chills to nerves and roused my nipples to defend themselves and froze. Perhaps in hell will be warmer, I consoled myself, and waited anxiously into what begins as the first. That the ribs? Buck I could dredge up something.

I felt, as he sometimes escapes icy saliva on my skin, and I had to fight, I did not start screaming and kicking.

I waited for a bite every now and then, as his silver teeth dug into my soft flesh, surely looking for the best spot where it will be the most delicious and hurt me.

Alien head got over my belly, the fear we dragged him, but his breathing was increasingly shifted lower.

In the dark I moved her hand, and I shook so by itself?

Xeno a movement that strangely saw her relentlessly pressed me to the floor and dug their claws into her almost painfully. Sadist, I probably liked my whining.

Do my eyes welled with tears, and even though the room was clearly visible, about which I just did not want, that salt water would be all smeared in unsightly stains bleeding. Torture but should continue.

The second intruder's hand slid down my belly and tore and my pants to shreds. Now I was completely naked like an Amazon rainforest and its my naked body curiously wondered more than I would have been flattered.

Inhalation of the beast stopped over my lap and there he allowed himself one big breath and hiss that went through me like an electric shock.

I dug my nails into the palm, perhaps already chosen a place that wants to taste it first.

But without a fight, he will not do. Wanda will forbid. Die as a fighter.

All the strength I kicked him in the heel of his hard collar over your shoulder, putting him two seconds derailed and tossed aside, but it was not enough. I caught was just enough to turn the stomach and show him my white ass before I landed his hand on his head and held her to me uncompromisingly outside the country. The pressure was annoying, especially when I have one pop, break his neck.

Nails had spread menacingly in my hair and if he wanted to, he could crush my skull like a walnut.

I braced his hands on the ground trying to raise xeno but I hissed in his ear, and I did not know what the hell he wants from me. Maybe it did not know himself.

Then I felt something brush against my side and on the back, perhaps raised his tough ribs.

He pinned against his body harshly to the ground as if he wanted to show me who's stronger and to whom should I obey.

I raged, snarling, spitting and afraid but at the same time from under his body has not been possible to get. It was heavy and I was panting with the effort. Xenomorf skin was tough and tense with prominent muscles.

I started screaming and defying even more, I tried to get up but I always just hit on his chest like a steel wall that made me squeezing oxygen.

My efforts and helpless aggression in him, however, sparked an entirely different instinct and as I lay there, stretched out my knees, legs apart and I between halves sensed something even harder, you could not just be ignored as if they had this whole situation was not grotesque enough alone themselves.

I fell on my shoulder a few unsavory saliva flowed down my arm attracted by gravity, eventually Štekl me up to his chest. I shuddered with revulsion.

It made me sick, I was under him helpless and immobilized like a piece of meat.

This is something hard for me brushed strongly and steadily gained strength while xenomorf his free hand slipped under me and lifted me to my knees. Second, his hand my head still held humbly to the ground, almost broke my neck.

Everything was absolutely terrifying in black and gray colors imbued with a hiss.

I rubbed the thighs intruders on his feet, as I tried to get out of his grasp, but that I've achieved just that his penis slid off my butt down and brushed my sensitive places.

"You bastard!" I am now warning growl and I decided to bite and if needed, to him it also does not flinch.

He chose his female, and nothing failed to intimidate and separated from my body.

Predatory instincts dictated take what you catch. My opinion is not counted among this mistake.

From that intimate position I was properly scared and angry like a whole family of rattlesnakes.

I showered him with insults but to no avail. His sizzling over my head sounded as if he was laughing at me. Indeed, his resistance even more encouraged.

Then the little devil pulled back to me with your body once again imprisoned and his sexual organ found reliably set into my womanhood.

Unexpected sudden movement that went through me, blew my mind.

There was nothing to prevent it, and now we were connected.

Dashed at me and I was forced to take him around inside. I whimpered.

I was huge and slimy, I had no idea where it came from but was ready for mating.

Other saliva dripped next to my head and formed a puddle on the floor.

You liked it?

With my next breath his penis out of me disappear and turn it inside my wedge squeezed to the fullest.

It was slippery, the special emulsion that had been on his penis, helped us to unite, and I was afraid of what might arise from this, aside from the traumatic memories.

He was like an animal, he took me hard and bear disgust excited as every other male who made a claim to their female and exercised her fittest.

With each thrust I breathed hard and took into his lungs needed air.

Alien hissed over me, maybe he did well or enjoying his victory, I knew nothing about them, as they have discovered or what they wanted.

I was forced to endure a vicious thrusts his hard manhood to me so much filled the claws on the side, after which there will remain red stripes.

Xeno you take me with dominance and fury, I've never known. My whole body was shaking.

Nor have I failed to notice that I pressed his hand on his shoulder and clenched it in his claws, which left my side.

I was so longed to escape the beast while I was gasping and sighing helplessly, I was oblivious to anything other than the brutal act of sex that against me excited all the senses, how about inside me regularly wiping. I felt terrible and perverse at the same time.

Only a small part, I had to admit that if it was a man, I would lay at his feet. But this man was not, it was a monster that knew no mercy and I held as if it were the last time something like what I'm doing. The greatest debauchery, over which he had to close his eyes god.

I did not even struggle did not make any sense. The intruder was stronger, more agile, and I was not going to give up, because I was still alive after all.

His hiss I heard even the slightest tinkle.

That had to be the dog tags he wore on his neck.

Fortunately, it was not long before the rape and suspenseful male to me recently pressed his lap and his high growl filled the bedroom when he ejaculated in me.

He was so stiff left and then pulled back and stopped me to defend the move. His hand on my head disappeared as well as the shoulder, where consecutive leaving little rivulets of red blood.

I was devastated dropped to the ground and could not move, fatigue and stress they captured me at one point and I did not move a finger. I wanted to die and live, and somehow I could not choose which of them will be. It mattered not at all to me?

Steps that dampened soft carpet and then rustle as behind xenomorf dragging his tail, which I rubbed his leg, he told me that there's still with me.

I flinched and gasped slightly like an animal begging for the final coup de grace.

Viewing Me? Flew through my head. What does? And I even know the answer?

I got my eyes closed, gasping for breath after the surreal experience when the monster raped me, and now my thighs trickled down his sticky seed.

Was he happy?

Steps to me once more outflanked as if assured that they still live and then receded into the hallway.

I had no idea what it means, why I left there and kill him.

And what do I do now?

My trembling body responded for itself and collapsed on the spot, letting my subconscious further nightmares.

 **It's getting pretty serious about life but why would you not surprised by elements other than horror? Why should Alien could develop affection for the man, that uh, affection is a strong word, if the creature half-human / animal / killer.**

 **Well, certainly still surprise us, because it's not the last time this individual showed on stage. I'm with him still big plans, and definitely gets the name :-)**

 **After all, Wanda, and he will form an interesting duet between all the Apocalypse, which is not what it seems, and that it has some fingers :-)**

 **Yet just does not happen to you at two o'clock in the evening someone woke up and began the chaos. Yes, it was ready but by whom and why to learn later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention Sex Scene!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Visit**

All around was darkness, the blackest ink blackness that I could imagine.

But it was not the belly of the beast, where I had landed.

My face hurt, was sore from the way I had it resting on the same carpet, exactly where to hit before, certainly it were imprints of fibers but to me at this moment does not rip the veins.

First, I cautiously opened my eyes and felt weakness and disorientation because I'm not really the awakening did not count. It was like an unexpected bonus.

I opened my eyelids heavy with swollen but otherwise did not move any muscle, as were strained until I'm at least somewhat oblivious to his surroundings.

Yes, I was exactly where I was before.

Foreign bedroom smelling of wood and ... ouu

The smell of sex that floated around like a sweet mist that suddenly turned sour when I remembered what had happened. I winced and strained my limbs protested.

I groaned.

The sudden move before I sat down, took forever. To make matters worse, I hit the foot of the bed and winced in pain.

I still feel most exhausted and confused, almost like someone at the end of their journey, which ended abruptly and emerged as a new sidewalk Alice in Wonderland.

I turned my head to the right and left, there was no motion, the doors were wide open.

He probably escaped terror, like every guy from the scene, I thought with relief.

Wretch did not even flower.

I braced his hands on the mattress, which was the expensive embroidered bedspread and when I straightened up, torn scraps of substances pajamas made me fell to the ground.

I stood naked as Eve.

Between her thighs, I had an unpleasant damp, damn it. I ragged breath and trembling hands touched her between the legs forward but I knew what I would find. At the fingertips was something white in the gloom, and it seemed a little greenish. Ble.

Grudgingly I wiped my fingers into the coverlet and picked up from the ground what is left of pajamas and began to wipe his crotch but what was inside I could not stop.

For my efforts I tore a nerve-wracking woman's scream from outside.

I threw myself with difficulty to the window and gently pulled back the curtains to see how a woman flees across the street to the glassed shop opposite, accused another such monster from hell.

Fortunately, the woman was in a relatively large distance, so I could not help it but I wanted at all?

I looked at myself. I myself was several times close to death only by a miracle I escaped alive. I did not want to stick myself another accident, though ...

This human dilemma slaughtered me.

I watched the intruder flashed around the corner like a giant lizard, while the woman rattled the knob, the door was locked.

Lights flickered on the street in the dark, and I wanted to get out current, I would not have to watch what happens next.

Black agile body after four defected those remaining few meters away gracefully as a panther, and then rose to his impressive height close behind his victims.

I tensed every muscle in the body, once the elongated her head tilted, her mouth set off from one another and with a slight crunch broke the woman's skull.

She was killed instantly, slid the door along the ground with the last nerve twitching.

Xenomorf triumphantly hissed and give himself a tasty cocktail.

I dug my nails into the gray curtain and feel like it's meat that clawing claws tore off my body until it behind me made themselves completely identical, but the low hiss.

I hesitated.

Let's not him, let's not on ...

I quickly turned around and tried to examine her eyes dark room, whence it came.

I have not seen anything yet, everything was as before, except when I moved the curtain a little and penetrated into the room a little yellowish glimmer of light from the street lamp, the light reflected from something shiny in the corner.

The intruder crouched there like a shadow, quiet, big and dangerous as if guarding its prey.

I inhaled sharply and saw raised above his big head. If they had eyes, I bet that I watched all the time but maybe I had, I just could not see them.

I shot a glance toward the open door, and he imitated my direction, it could be a coincidence or just felt my fear that my body gave off using pheromones.

How many seconds would be enough for me to overcome that distance and escape? I had the chance?

I was desperately looking for space in the doorway as if he literally called me to escape when I was in that direction as quietly moved.

Stay there ... Do not move. Lie down!

Xenomorf crouching in the corner, let me make a couple of steps like a cat playing with a little mouse, and then drew himself up to his full monstrous size and zlovětně breathed a dragon in a cave.

I took it as a bad sign and I was right, because to me the figure issued.

So I retreated back to back step by step until I do not climb behind the bed and shifted farther back. He went behind me and I mentally scolded that I provoked it.

If only I had waited until somewhere runs out, it was a living creature and he needed to eat, assuming that I was not eating it myself.

No, I wanted to play the hero.

The intruder published the special low sound that makes me very reassuring but I know that it is at rest, probably was curious about my behavior. Before I could pull the leg together and grabbed my ankle.

His long spidery fingers firmly withdrew around my tiny waist and jerked hard to me in about half a meter drew closer and I ended up on his back in a horizontal position.

The mattress sagged as he climbed slowly behind me.

This rubbing intruder smooth skin as they shuffled up over me, not helped me much confidence.

His long arms sank into the bedspread beside my body like nails into the coffin until it stopped over my shoulders, but his bones protruding at the hips and chest were uncomfortably hard.

My breath quickened as each breath could be the last.

My eyes slid across his sinewy neck, long elongated chin and I noticed also that breathing as if he did not need oxygen. My shocked look climbed slowly up to his mouth wide and thin lips, with which it could be said that they were from ear to ear.

These straight silver teeth shining in the dark almost like the smile of death.

The intruder bent my head and my skull I wiped his forehead in some unknown gesture. It seemed as though cuddling a cat with a kitten.

How xeno bent, I felt something in his chest.

I closed my eyes tightly, thinking it was his sharp spike at the end of the tail, which makes a definitive end to my miserable life. But nothing happened.

No pain came.

I flinched in disgust face to the side, I did not want to touch me even though his skin was so special, pleasantly rounded, yet tough as armor.

I moved my hand to the body and incredibly slowly rising up along the side of the chest, between the breasts, where I grabbed what I went cold.

I squeezed it in his hand, it was small and rectangular object.

I moved my hand up to his eyes, they were two dark dog tags on a tight chain that the creature itself firmly over the collar bone could clobber. That led me to the next question. Who could turn on him? But the other explanation than the person I thought of, and I got angry.

What kind of people could incite us to these monsters?

We were perhaps as some guinea pigs?

When xenomorf not react and remained calm, I turned lames fingers.

On these figures were the second

"Two?" I spoke the word and the creature above me he moved his head and bared his teeth. It did not seem, however, that would get rid of me going to eat or afternoon snack.

"What you want?" I spoke to him gruffly, because the conversation was even better than one way tense silence.

Alien hissed again at some unknown response.

"Do you want to kill me? Eat? "I gasped, trying to communicate.

I did not know whether I understood or only reacts to the tone of my voice, but the entire suddenly bent spine and his large head fell on my neck.

Close up on him, breathing and sniffing.

I wanted to yelp but my voice caught in her throat.

It was so close that my skin tears dropped a few drops of his saliva from how he opened his mouth and I just prayed.

The intruder bent on me the whole time and the rippling ribs clung to my skin as if they wanted to have identical fingerprints. I gasped when I felt a small neck teeth like needles.

"Please, no, no ..." I whispered over and over while he's second smaller mouth pinched until I had begun to fidget and rubbing against his body to do any escape.

Finally, my hand squeezed between, and reneged on his chest.

"Stop, you hear ?! Do not bite me! "

Small naughty pinching suddenly stopped and xenomorf loud hiss silence vibrate like a bomb.

Then he did not wait.

As I tried it on themselves to lose weight, I raised my knee and wanted to turn sideways, but the beast was faster. He caught me insidiously behind the kneecap. He slammed the bent leg to the bed and gently squeezed it between my thighs and I suddenly realized what he wanted.

If it was rubbing and pinching some bestial prelude or a courtship ritual that just ended as soon as I have made clear their opposition.

"No! You bastard! "My scream died with another warning hiss.

I could not believe that he was so productive. I did not have a big thing in itself, but he did not ask for my opinion.

I lay beneath him like an inverted ladybug and tried to push him away but fell on me and floored. I could not move and I struggled for breath, gasping for every bit of air, while he was moving his pelvis and tried to find my lap and revealed the hole.

The weight of his hips forced me to stretch the legs wide apart as I'd perhaps like to volunteer.

He seized me helpless. Xenomorf body was literally stuck on my, skin on skin and cool the while that my literally glowed like a pile of coal.

He is basking on me like a reptile on a rock bastard.

Intruder guided by his unerring instinct, he found what he was looking and literally filled me with one jerk.

Inside of me a few seconds, his cock hardened even more. He felt it everywhere. And now it was inside my body slightly and he accepted without resistance. It was depressingly. But I did not have to. I felt within me grow to gargantuan proportions, the walls around his cock strained and pressed him to do more.

It made me groan and he just cocked his head as if asking what was that sound. Then he arched in his spine and bulging crocodile began to enjoy it.

He penetrated into me with a relentless lust and continued.

He can enforce obedience to my every thrust, which I rammed into the soft mattress. I balk, but he could not give up the brace his hands on his ribs, I ran my nails down alien shiny skin with intent him furiously at least scratch but now I have started to bitterly regret.

Own skin and nail tips they began to burn terribly and I whimpered in fright and pain.

I quickly began to wipe his fingers on the bedspread.

On xenomorf body has a few scratches which was seen as a dark green blood radioactive poisonous liquid. Soon, however, the ugly scars healed.

This monster slammed even more wildly and hit my hands down beside the body.

I felt how I got from his damned acidic blood chipped jagged nails until almost the flesh and thinking that so stupid next time he will not.

Hot breath on his face alerted me that next time I will not be tolerated anything like that so I just closed my eyes and feel the rocking conquest bumps up my own body to my horror itself began to respond.

It was a primitive sex with unknown creature but had everything but her and that was my weakness. Does uncertainty and nervousness about the future.

Room to carry my spontaneous sighs and big black body moved over me and rubbed against by a swaying breasts and belly, until I bend myself hips against him.

My lap to get wet and she's supportive fluid was not needed. I heard the clicking sound when pressed against his lower abdomen to my minora, voracious animal hiss echoed around my head.

I started in this hopeless situation and cooperate itself to demand the other twitches and even longer absorbing thrusts. My hips were found with those of his consistency.

I had no idea where it came from, but violent behavior of the male got me up to the very top.

I could not help it and I did not want to. I'm not looking at it even make any sense, but that feeling of release in me literally exploded and I was at that moment all the same.

I cried as my body has gained even greater temperature, I squeezed her frightening lover in you.

The entire hunched and his attack on my wet lap was even more brutal as I would have spurred her orgasm.

Before long xenomorf he tensed in his groin as if his body invisible hairs stood and emptied into me.

Today, for the second time in a few hours.

I did not understand what I was so attracted to him, what was the detonator of his thinking.

Once ejaculated his semen, he opened his mouth and issued a strange noise like a dragon blew a cloud of smoke.

Through rapid breaths and closed his eyes I had ever felt in himself before he pulled away and crawled back into the corner of the bedroom, where he remained as a silent sentry.

There was no point talking to him and I was just trying to experience the bizarre breathe and absorb, because they certainly did not forget to.

 **IN THE BEDROOM**

When I awoke much I hoped it was all a hideous twisted dream. Something that can not be real and what's just imagine it.

Beneath him, I had a warm soft mattress and overall I was somewhat rested and happy, I smiled, shook her in blankets and let out one long exhale but it all blown away by the wind as soon as I woke up completely.

All the memories were returned to hurricane strength.

I was lying on her side, naked as a baby and saw the window as the strip where the amputation curtain penetrated into the room, the red light as the bloody smear of it as the sun climbed up into the sky.

I winced and sat with me but his body still ached with every movement.

I survived that night disgusting! End of nightmares!

My gaze quickly scanned the room and sank into the black corner.

He was there. Budge from the spot.

OU!

You can not go at least walk out? Even coffee in bed would not be bad.

The intruder was more than a little over a meter, curled up like an embryo in the mother's womb, legs snapped together, head resting across his knees back and tail wrapped around your feet as a spiked wall. It reminded me of a traumatized child who wanted to distance themselves from their surroundings but this was not a man, and it had no affection for the murder and sexual instincts.

I stared at him for several long minutes, thinking about what happened last night.

He slept? He looked so. He did not move. Breathing, like a statue of dark stone.

It gave me a moment, we got to see and explore, assess and let the passage of the different ideas that connected one to the other.

What the hell was he? Who here's pack and launched what he wanted? What was the aim of all this?

From a distance of several meters, I breathlessly searched his shiny skulls, long limbs clasped cross over each other, which could tear and destroy.

At least neslintal sleep, I scoffed.

I turned away his face, thinking instead about their fate. It made no sense, I still was there, but maybe only on borrowed time than to get bored.

So I would not cooperate, I had it easier?

It was the most logical solution to what was offered and then he kills without compassion, tear and devour.

Pricked me out of my heart.

In the opposite corner to the left of the bed lay a dummy katana as it to me yesterday out of his hand. I could go for it but to provoke him even more?

I prefer as quietly slipped out of bed, he stood on shaky legs, took one step sideways to the cabinet and opened a drawer.

The first was nothing more than underwear, but the second was hiding some sports kit and next tracksuit.

I chose the latter because it was warmer and more comfortable. On his naked body, I pulled on rubber pants and a sweatshirt over her head. Immediately I was comfortable. Several times I looked at xenomorf but he did not move.

Nice lie, and it will be OK dog.

I was relieved that I did not wake up until the bottom begun to hear voices.

But I was not the only one who heard it.

My eyes focused toward the door, the intruder slowly raised his head and tensed as I do.

I wanted the people who have most likely seek safe shelter for the day to warn about the dangers and I broke down the door but I did not expect from her guards and quick movement.

Barely awake xeno was in the morning in front of me and defended me go, hissed threateningly, until I bloodcurdling collar and neck, he tensed as if he wanted to intimidate.

"Hey you idiot, what are you doing? Shut up or the monsters go here," came a voice from below.

"Just looking for some cigarettes, I have the morning something to smoke or to see who will have a murderous mood hell," he growled not too pleased with the male voice even I heard him pulling drawers and fear in them, something there for themselves jingled as he rummages in sideboard.

"You have had a gang to go, you got a brain just enough to blur dodos. You know what was out there and we went for the jugular, and you want a fucking cigarette?"

"Let him dowry, just wants to reassure everyone that we are secure condominium, whether he could be calm," said someone.

"Give me the gun, you just shoot you can not, you just hit somebody in the leg, take rather a knife, just that you cut a window."

"You do not have to remind me."

I held my breath. I thought they were some survivors, not a bunch of street hooligans with guns. Immediately I remembered muscular tattooed guys who prefer evening rob decent people instead of themselves to work.

Is it just me or xenomorf shook his head?

Maybe I guessed what I wanted to do but to call for help, I really dare.

"Shit, there are no matches, what is the family who do not smoke?"

"Other than yours," someone laughed and were then heard footsteps on the stairs.

Before I could give a sound, intruder he edged doors smoothly as a cat and went to investigate violators love our house.

Xena was in the daytime incredibly fast when taking into account how big his body. Before I blinked, I could see only the tip of its tail, which disappeared in the hallway.

I threw myself at him, I almost do not slip over the tiles.

Then it started down inferno.

The firing, which had to warn everyone in the street that something's going echoed in the lower story as if there was a military shooting range. From below came the man's screams and curses.

"Damn Joe, you've led us into a nest, watch out!"

Another gunshot.

It shattered the glass and fell furniture, severe wounds penetrate through walls. Panic frantic footsteps echoed throughout the lower floor.

I ran up the stairs and looked over the railing into the hall, but saw nothing, nobody was there.

"There is, shoot him! Dude, you missed it!"

"Hey Gusy running straight at me! Help me!"

Shock-crunch told me that somebody's probably not survive and probably will not be the only one. I had a full arsenal against such predators coldbloodedness chance.

Anything else blew up the wall. I was on the last step down when my back of his neck pressed against something sharp and I froze like a scarecrow stuck in the field.

"Do not move sweetheart," someone standing right behind me, I realized that it had to be one of those guys who went up the stairs and probably holed up in one of the rooms.

"Let me go, you see that I also want to survive?" I gasped at that idiot behind me.

"That's what we all want, so much did not have them and go down. Slowly and quietly," he told me, her voice strained and guided me into the hall.

"You think that somehow you can help, rather it come out through the window," I suggested to him.

"Good trick, but mine are still my friends, I'm not here, I would rather sacrifice," he growled to me harshly in his ear and his hands gloved holding me by the arm in front of him like a shield.

I could not talk to him, but to honor him had to admit at least that did not run alone and thought the other for my misfortune.

That's what these people had good things to choose from right now?

I should prefer to stay in the room and I wanted to warn me bimbo.

"Coward, why do not you let me go and counseled himself?"

"I will deploy the neck, if I can use your girl," we stopped, he looked at me in all directions which led the individual doors.

Suddenly, the boy raced around us in camouflage with his face smeared with blood as if he were chasing the devil dogs, and we did not even notice. Instinct told him simply to escape.

Something scratched on the floor, and I knew exactly what it was.

In the evening I heard it a few times quite clearly.

Alien claws stuck into the pavement as he raced for his fleeing victims. But when we tensed as the two test subjects to eradicate, he walked four straight to us in a fighting crouch.

Dangerously he bared his teeth and hissed like a pot before the explosion.

I felt the man behind me froze knife suddenly disappeared from his neck, but his arm hit me in the back with such force that I fell to the ground like me, the beast tossed into his mouth and he was put on a cowardly escape for his friend.

My heart was pounding when I saw it gleaming cobalt body as rushing at me, I closed my eyes tightly.

The intruder flashed the air, jumped me and continued to prosecute violators to the next room.

My hands were shaking from it, as I had them swiftly covered her ears. House again sounded frightened shots, until it made me lay on drums.

Open door into the living room, I saw my captor casts the guy who wanted me to use as bait. He bit into his neck until he squeezed like a tin can, and then his one motion with his hand severed his head from his body slightly, as if rend the paper in half.

It was from that horrible picture take your eyes off.

The man's body fell like a dead weight, and blood splattering all around, the body is then rolled and head once it xenomorf no longer needed.

Now I saw exactly what he was capable of. That power, destruction and bloodlust uttering breath.

I felt suddenly sick and as I knelt, I started to vomit on the floor.

Oblivious I sound of breaking glass as the last gang member or maybe two jumped out the window shut for the coming dawn and the black killer to hunt is issued. Nothing. Everything somehow eerily flowed around me.

I prefer holding her stomach as I saw its contents ahead.

Once I have that memory is sufficiently quelled, I wiped my mouth on his sleeve, heavily got up and limped back to the stairs, nothing more than a desire to rinse my mouth ...

Whether that day finally over!

 **So what do you as Wanda enjoys a whopping honeymoon? I do not think it is just on the verge of bliss but in any household it is not perfect. We need at least to find some consistency in bed :-)**

 **We will see how it will tackle with and how it will continue. Adventure lies ahead so get ready.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Survivor**

I was terrible and most of what I saw.

The house suddenly went down silently. I dove slowly up to the bathroom at the speed of the caterpillar and still hesitated to throw the rest of my stomach over the railing.

I tried rather not to blink, because in my closed lids I still saw the headless body lying down in the living room, and fortunately, I did not see the others.

I put my hands under running water and washed my face and my mouth.

A few deep breaths and then rinse again. It did not help.

Once again my stomach lifted, but fortunately, I had nothing to say.

I needed to get up and fight, not to succumb and give up.

Come on, Wando, fuck hell! That's not how long you can keep the weak.

I was not like that, I did not play, I could not afford to be a weak link that can not survive. Against this, my self stormed and was right.

My face in the mirror was as pale as pale, and I slammed into my face. I did not squeeze out a little of her color, but at least I knew I was living.

I did not know what I wanted to do right now, it was difficult to think, so I just held the sink and tried to find myself in my face. I suddenly felt older, the face of my face toward my right ear was a little red and scratched, I had scratches on my throat and under my eye like someone in a biker party.

My body had one bruise next to each other, my burning leg and my palm, and yet no fracture. It was a miracle. Child of fortune.

Why did the intruder save me, and if it could be said and rescued, I was a mystery, but it certainly was not the intention of that creature.

But one thing I knew was that she would sooner or later return. And that was at least a chance for me to rinse.

Wash the dirt, the sticky matter from your thighs, and the sweat from the body and the scuffed blood.

I did not hesitate for a second, pulling off the tracksuit, leaving it on the floor beside the shower corner, and jerking inside.

The water was hot, warm and I loved it. I set myself under the shower and let the whole body get wet. I was washing, spraying a sponge and exhaling the clouds of steam. I needed to get this experience and forget it.

The shower was the best I had done today. And whatever fate is with me, I will face it at least pure.

I drank the water as if it were gold and warm. She calmed down. Perhaps it was the last time. HAHA black humor, you score Wando.

But I did not expect Bee to come back so soon.

Yes, unconsciously, I began to call him, since it was the second letter in the alphabet according to his stamp. The only clue I had.

The silent, chill frowns behind me could not be overheard despite the harsh water.

I turned quickly and paled, just behind me. He came to the bathroom! If I pulled the hair on him, he would probably look.

As soon as he came in, and in his white color, his black scared frightened.

I gasped as he reached out to my head and was not afraid to push it under running water. I stepped back and pressed against the damp tiles until they left prints, while on the shiny skull, the water ran down the edges down the extravagant body. She went out onto the floor as the floor shone like a mirror.

Hot water did not scare him, let alone a little space, even it seemed like he liked it, because his sighs changed his tone. He was quieter and elongated. It's hard to say why. It was strange, the water did not bother, nor the hot, which burned me almost on my skin.

Such a nice massage?

Bee slowly pushed more than half his head under the shower, and the water rose to my pink roots as the blood from his mouth and throat blew. I had no place to retreat but he fortunately stayed and did not cry. Like he wanted, I was within reach of his claws.

Luckily, he was downstairs.

"Let me have a bath for Bee," I spoke to him pleadingly, my voice trembling and jumping, feeling my fear.

Xenomorph slightly leaned his head slightly to the right, and I knew he was listening to me.

Did he understand that?

To my horror even closer to my elongated skull, and only a short distance from my terrified face, he had to crouch a little because the shower was not so big to take him.

I tended to hide and hide in the ball, but I was afraid to peel off the tiles to avoid provoking it, and he did not make a scratcher for me.

Alien was so close, breathing on me as death itself. He did not continue after me, but he bent down a little and did the same thing in the evening, wiping his forehead with his head as if making sure I was fine.

This time, however, I pulled as far as I could, and noticed the scalded skin on his shoulder.

It hit the bullet, at least it seemed to me.

His strange, shiny, dark skin was lightly frayed and frayed in the middle and bordering on the edges, but the creature before me looked uncomfortably as if it were just a scratch.

My brain imagined something really fantastic. If the hooligans really shot him, did not the bullet dissolve inside his body as soon as the acid swallowed it? Or was the charge just passed through? They were just theories, but what if?

Even that could be the right solution. Or I could get too much of imagination.

Curiosity overwhelmed the fear and I really touched the wound.

She did not burn, she was already packed, and it did not seem to hurt the xenomorph. Incredibly.

Was he indestructible?

It was not, I knew, but it was incredibly durable and adaptable.

Suddenly he pressed slightly to the tips of my fingers as if he cared about him well.

I took a breath, if I could ... I walked slowly over his hardened, muscular muscle that pulled his back over his shoulder. But I pointed to my neck, where at least a dozen of them supported his big head like a bundle of snakes under his skin.

He lifted her lightly as if he wanted to hold him down, I could feel the tension of the steel tendons.

It scared me.

Bee let me continue and examine his big body.

With a shaking hand, I climbed up the side of his skull, which was divided into two parts like a nut, the upper was smooth, delicate but hard, and the lower one that joined to the neck was coarse and shaped.

I had to raise my arm a lot to touch it upstairs, but I would not have done it anyway.

It was a risk, but I drove it in its silent sound as if your tongue vibrated in your mouth after you tasted it or the pepper.

Between my quick breaths I held my breath and waited when his curiosity would cease to be liked.

But he was holding the alien, letting me examine my fingers, and I slowly slid back to his neck to the chain.

This tense moment of mutual trust that you bite me and I do not bite you, interrupting the inhuman roar from the outside that came to the bathroom.

I blurted my eyes and froze in the middle of my movement.

But Bee strained and groaned, turning his body to the door.

The screaming echoed again, reminded me of godzilla, and I did not want to know what it was.

Xenomorph's body, however, had withdrawn from the shower, separated from my own. I took a breath.

The intruder began shaking his tail angrily until he toppled the lingerie basket.

"What's the matter with Bee?" I asked him, trying through the water that ran into my eyes to see what she was doing and how she responded.

But before I threw my head out of the shower, it was as if it had vanished.

I did not hesitate and jumped out, switched off the water and dries it as quickly as possible and put on a slightly damp set. The water was all over the bathroom as the great xenomorph sprouted out and the drops of his body sank down to the ground.

I left behind everything and watched the wet foot down the stairs.

It ended with a broken window in the living room.

There were sharp shots from the frame, which I would cut off if I tried to climb the bos.

Immediately I headed for the main door and tried to ignore the trigger of the torn body around.

No one survived.

Scattered and scratched human boxes were scattered everywhere. I looked forward and breathing through my nose so that I did not start to vomit again.

I was even forced to cross a poor man with a torn hand and a ripped stomach, whose organs could now be seen at close quarters.

"God ..." I clenched my fists and crossed it, but I could not ignore his weapons.

Certainly the band had more of them, but I did not intend to go back for another. I bowed slightly and found a cool barrel.

I pulled it, but the corpse clutched her too tightly as she did not want to give up. So I had to open her fingers.

It was even worse than the shower. Fuj.

The body was still hot, but it quickly cooled, and it meant that even though the fingers were gripping the gun like the spider's legs, it was still open.

I have never been confronted with a dead man, and now I have been forced to touch him. Resentful. And the look that mirrored my face.

I worked fast until I managed to fling the gun. Then, as a gangster, I tucked my pants back to avoid interfering.

I stopped at the shoemaker and grabbed a bigger boot, then gingerly reached the handle, locked. I almost forgot.

The keys were upstairs in the bedroom, looking for them would take a lot of time, so I went to the window and jumped out.

Nobody was out there. So it looked like it was, and I was betting that the creatures are somewhere cleverly crawling in the hole.

The street had a reddish tint as if it was beginning to be a beautiful morning full of bird singing, but I knew what it really was and it was not nice. Moreover, there were not many who would have noticed and enjoyed it.

Nice fucking in the morning.

Looking out, I remembered a much more important memory that struck me like lightning.

Merry!

Little girl I left hidden in a car behind the city! Damn it.

My heart jumped and bounced off my chest, and I had an uncomfortable feeling of uneasiness. I could not bring the air into the lungs as if I had been chewing on them.

I was hoping he was still there and waiting for me.

I had to go after her. She relied on me, it was just a little helpless child, and I left her there. Damn it.

There was a new emergency task in my head, and I immediately knew what to do.

I headed east towards the end of the city. Everywhere there was a suspicious silence that only disturbed the wind in the damp, damp aisles.

I held myself in the shadow of my car and looked all the way, and I pulled the weapon away and had it set in hand.

Her cool stock gave me courage even though I never shot.

Perhaps it was time to start with it.

I already thought I was winning when a new blast of sighing came around, and I crouched and looked around where it came from.

The stress level has increased at least forty minutes per minute.

There was a friction of gravel from the left, a rustle, and then a hard impact on the car right in front of me. The stationary heavy machine on the four wheels slightly leapt and roared.

Through the dirty glass of my car I saw the black intruder's body crashing into a blue car eight yards from me. He dug into the door like a ball in the net and make a modern bucket in it, which would not even beat the best car mechanic.

I watched with horror as the morning golden sun reflected from the creature's skin as if it were the armor, but I could not wait for long because there were two more of them on the scene.

That I did not stay in the house, I thought, and watched with effort, what was going to happen between them ...

All three formed an enemy triangle. One of them could be Bee, he was the biggest, and he had the hard collar, the other who hit the car and now he was on his feet, but he was less angry, hissing, his saliva flowing from his mouth. He stung and jumped like an animal he was about to attack until he killed his enemy.

The third was the smallest, he could have over a meter, was constantly on all fours and tried to imitate the assault of the two as a scholarly young.

But it was certainly not the baby of the second black beast, because she taunts her tail both big and small in an attempt to intimidate them. She gritted her teeth, then jumped at them.

I rolled my eyes that they were struggling with each other. The pack is miserable.

It was unexpected, and even though I did a picture of this unknown parasitic species, this new fact of my theory was sent back to the beginning.

They were unpredictable as if they were not enough to hunt people, now they were hunting their species as well.

For another second, the aggressive females shot at the smallest.

He was slower, he was not able to defend himself and made a quick stop with him right in front of my eyes. I swallowed it dry.

At first he snorted his head ugly, then stabbed the tip of his tail ruthlessly in his chest. That was horrible.

Xenomorph snorted and rocked to the ground. His phosphorous green blood began to flow out of his body. Asphalt began to bubble around and slowly slip through the jigsaw pieces as the mass dissipated and formed a holed hole around the dead intruder.

The air was smelly with cheese and other gasses, my stomach rose again but I could not afford any sound, so I just pressed the fabric of the sleeve on my mouth to filter at least a bit and watch the new struggle between the last two.

They circled around, jumping on cars, and trying to kill each other. It was not a game.

I did not pay attention to the carcass on the road, whose blood came to the nearest car and the tire, that bursting with a deafening wound as the fluid burned. I was frightened. I thought my heart exploded and almost swore.

Even the female invader pulled back and jumped onto the Suzuki roof behind which I was hidden.

I did not even hear her bobbing under her weight.

Her ass was overhead, and the murderous tail was only a short distance away from me, so I'd rather fall down on the ground and still make a living corpse.

I did not know if it was a good strategy but at that time the only one that attacked me.

Fortunately, the monster was not in the mood to look for a random casualty and was fixed only on her bigger companion.

The female xenomorph on the roof prepared to jump and then fell to the other black body beneath it, which, by some miracle in the run, flicked it directly onto the windscreen of the same car.

In the morning he cut off the unpleasant sound of the alarm, and I prayed that the others would not attract it.

I stared at each other and looked at the four couples as they moved into each other like the lions who defined the territory.

The fight was more aggressive and I did not feel safe in my place. They could discover me at any moment. I doubted that if I shot one, I would quickly charge and kill another, assuming the bullet had passed through the skeleton. I'd rather climb into the car with the back door open and hold them.

Although the windscreen had a hard impact, but I was covered by the rear seats.

So eat it! I prayed.

Outside it sounded like a gas from a chemical refinery, angry scratches and chopping crackled nerves until the sound died down.

Suddenly he was as calm as he would stop.

Done?

It did not seem like a good sign. One of them had to win and whatever it was, it still looked pale.

I waited for at least a few minutes, and for the sake of another couple, the certainty was certain before I ventured to wink out through the glass.

Nowhere. Either the xenomorphs somewhere have disappeared screaming their disagreements elsewhere or killing each other.

Was it time to cheer? Carefully I sat down and opened the opposite door.

I put my feet on the floor and stumbled a little dark and long.

It was the tail.

Damn...

I dropped back on the seat. What originally seemed to be motionless suddenly lived, and it seemed to me like a cobra. This time, I was not afraid of the scream.

The intruder lying beside the car was visibly heavily injured but still there was a bloodthirsty determination to take somebody else into hell. Uncooked beast.

His paw caught me in the thigh, jammed like crocodile teeth. He wanted to draw me to him because his movements were jerked, and he seemed to have great pains from deep scratches all over his body and the jaw dropped, so I saw the smaller one at the front of my teeth. Oh God!

I was not able to fire, because the gun had his second hand bounced aside and it fell under the front seat.

I was horrified that I could not survive this, and I was quite capable of being a light prey.

The jerked jaw snapped up and stumbled at me, trying to kneel down and pull me closer, but my hand felt a larger piece of glass and acted instinctively.

I squeezed my hand like a snake, stabbed the shards of the whip in her throat, and jerked as far as I could.

I cut myself, but I did not care.

The intruder let me out of my grip, and I pulled my legs together like a rabbit, kicking it with soles in my chest.

He plunged to the ground of the road and began to throb his throat as his green blood dripped from him and dissolved his own skin.

At the back of the car, I quickly sunk in the seats to the other door, shaking my hand over the weapon that ended somewhere below, and then just running away from my legs.

I left behind the roar and angry barking ...

At least one less.

I ran with the wind on the race as if a whole flock of pirates had thrown in my back. The unpleasant wind chilled my hot faces, but he passed through his clothes and studied. I've been living houses and shops. The shoe store, where I always jumped for ice cream when I watched the movie marathon. Nowadays, the everyday memories were somewhat melancholy.

Around the fifth block was strange quietness as if you were going to work on a Sunday morning and there was no foot in town.

I felt completely as if a bomb exploded and everything was suddenly gone. Could not the beasts kill all of them? Whole city, five thousand inhabitants in two days ...

No, I was certainly not the only survivor but the others were hiding.

I had a forest in front of me, I could get around it, but I would lose precious time. I went straight as before.

I passed the hard rock I was hiding behind, and the other five hundred yards in sight of the tunnel and the two cars.

With every next step like I'm falling into the void.

I accelerated even though my wounded leg acted tremendously as each muscle moved. I took my last breath away.

"Merry ..." I whispered the answer nowhere.

I reached the door. She opened. She jerked in and immediately turned, bent at her waist and began to vomit. Tears poured into my eyes and I did not know what to do before.

I shifted to my knees, I did not see anything so disgusting, and the head was just a teardrop.

The interior of the car was red-painted with blood, the intestines were wrapped everywhere, as the beast rattled out. And the smell of decay. The body was too familiar with the remnants, but it was not Merry. The head of that poor man stumbled beneath the seat and was undoubtedly a man.

Still, the look could not bear.

I tossed my fingernails into the clay and breathed quickly through my nose before I grasped the half-torn mirror that slid hanging down and helped me get up.

The new determination made me turn to the other car, and I prayed that I could not find anything worse.

This time I literally broke the door.

The car was empty and silent.

No sign of life anywhere. The covers were not torn either.

Merry had to flee, or some of the survivors took her away, I had hope and looked around.

The woods rumbled, and the gray clouds that covered the sky did not look very welcoming.

Ice began blowing from the north and it looked like rain. Exactly, I imagined an apocalypse when the gates of hell open and the demons enter or are open and they are between us? That would explain the black monsters.

Silence suddenly made something worse.

I crawled, I was alert. I immediately reached back, pulled my gun and pointed into the tunnel. Nothing moved there.

There were a lot of things, a couple of barrels, a compound scaffolding, and then all that my group of survivors was carrying, and she was forced to leave it when it scattered around.

I triggered the trigger as I saw it in the movies and waited for it to be heard again, but it could be just a stray rat that came through the grids from the canal.

It could be anything.

But I wanted to explore what anybody was here for? Someone alive.

I crossed the cars to the other side of the barricade.

"Is there anyone?" I whispered cautiously.

For a moment there was nothing, but then a head appeared from one of the barrels.

Even without a hat, I recognized him reliably, lowered my pistol, and rushed to Will.

The young policeman squatted in an empty barrel, staring at me in a fearsome look that had become a bit brighter when he recognized me.

"I thought no one survived ..." he told me his first impression, and he sighed.

"I too, but we have to get out of here, this is Willy's dangerous. They can come back. We have a much greater chance of survival than one. Come on."

Like a call from the outside, there was a whisper. Someone was hanging around.

"Hide," he said quickly to me.

I looked back but Willy pressed his lid on his barrel.

Bloody but where?

I solved it in exactly the same way and climbed into the next, the lid closed, and the darkness surrounded me.

I burst like a rubber duck in the tub and tried to breathe through the fabric of a sweatshirt I pulled up to survive the smell of gasoline. I was a little bit startled but I had to endure it.

There was a rattle on the other side of the barrel, and then something fell. It banged it.

I waited tensely with the gun in my hand whether the monster had to open the lid to get a bullet between her eyes, which would probably have been condemned to a certain death not only by the noise, but also by the acid that would spit on me and pound me.

I listened tensely, listening to something passing just past her, and clawing it over the barrel. The sound reminded me of the sniffing of the dinosaur.

My finger trembled at the trigger. Hold on Wando.

Fortunately, it passed around, then there was a sound of raking as if it were going through the things that a group of survivors had left behind. Maybe he was spoiling our smell, which was well masked with amber gasoline.

The monster returned to the cars around the barrels and jumped back on the bonnet.

I held my breath.

The vehicles bent over the wheels, and the rusty structure slightly flared.

After long minutes passed, there was silence ...

I dared to slightly lift the lid and look with a small slit out. I finally took it off.

"Air is pure Willy."

The cop repelled me and we both looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

"There was a third time in the hour, it feels like it here ..."

"Yeah, but the time will be enough for the shower," I tried a joke and helped the rigged policeman in the barrel. His once blushing blue shirt was dirty and sweaty, only the golden star on his chest gave me the optimism and enjoyment of orderly values that calmed me .

We both needed to believe it, because if justice and values are lost, humanity will die in us and anarchy will be ruled, and I did not want anything like that. I needed to be strong, not to regret what happened.

"What are you planning now? Find a shelter? Tracking those who survived? "Willy asked, and there was a note of irony in his voice, and I did not look at him, and as soon as we got out, we had something to do with ourselves, because worrying about the whole bunch of terrified people did not do much.

"I want to find Merry," I said resolutely, and broke to the mouth of the tunnel, and the policeman followed me.

"What? Do you realize what has just happened? Did not you think she might be dead a long time ago? "My hand landed on my shoulder like a two-ton stone and turned me to myself.

"I do not believe it, I would not forgive her if something happened to her," I bit into my lip, "I have left her once ... it will not happen again."

It was a promise I had never planned to break.

 **So Bee finally got his name, are you happy? In addition, Wanda found that he did not mind the water, for xenomorphs it is a natural environment, he can swim and the water does not bother either hot or cold, they are incredibly durable and their hard skeleton keeps the thermoregulation well.**

 **They can survive in extreme heat or winter, just as they are stunned by the fact that they do not mind the vacuum of the universe that would tear people apart. What makes me wonder how they can breathe there? Actually, they do not breathe :-)**

 **Which is also in conflict, every creature needs to breathe even if it was oxygen or carbon and their lungs were on a slightly different basis. Everything is connected in the body if the brain is not the end of the brain, but the xenomorphs are a little mysterious as well as the acid in their blood. Do they have metal cans that can not be dissolved?**

 **But let's move on, Wanda is witnessing something strange, three black monsters fighting each other-it's going to have to be crucial again, do not worry, the explanation will follow. Just to explain, the xenomorphs do not fight among themselves, their kind is made up of the queen and the laborer, here the theory differs and spreads over the male.**

 **Originally, if the queen is not present, the theory is based on the fact that one of the workers begins to change the queen and assumes her lot for the good of the entire hive, or if the males are able to mate with themselves.**

 **I do not know exactly what to use but you can look forward to interesting twists :-)**

 **In addition, Wanda now has Willi's new companion (yes, I remembered the lecturer Willy of the Simpsons, but my Willy is far nicer :-)**

 **We'll see where the two of you are going, and to explain to you the others, the Bee did not smoke in the tunnel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **New clue**

I felt Willy's disagreement, and I even read it in his eyes.

"I do not want you to have a girl hope, but look around, I survived because I have training in crisis situations and you because it was a coincidence, but how could this little helpless child survive this?" He snapped in my head and tried to believe his theory .

I shook my policeman's hand, "I do not want to hear this, you can not take my hope, I'll find it, and you'll help me."

"Is that a threat?" Willy sneered, nodding her head.

"Unless otherwise," I insisted.

The man looked into my eyes for a long time as if trying to find out why I felt such a responsibility, but he probably saw he would not move with me. I was able to stand firm for myself.

Willy finally exhaled and capitulated.

"Okay, but first a few rules. At first, I feel my weapon on the ground, I do not want to have a bulging shoulder. You will continue to follow my orders so that we do not threaten ourselves. "

I nodded and obeyed his authority. He was right.

"First we move to the shed just a short distance away, it's a little cabin in the forest for road maintenance, we're going to talk about it," Willy thought.

"Good idea."

We both got over the cars and looked around carefully, the sun was slowly in the middle of the sky, and I hoped that the xenomorphs had cleared the shadows and were waiting for the night before the new hunt for the prey began.

"Go ahead, I'll cover your back," Willy pointed me in the right direction, so we set out in the woods and left the ghost town behind.

A good half-hour between the trees was exhausting. The soil was damp, and the boots crashed into it, and they struggled with mud on each step.

I did not complain. My eyes wandered around my surroundings, and I did not remove my finger from the trigger, even though only the leaves and the needle had fallen around when the wind was thrust into it.

I almost thundered out after the two lurking men who drove off the undergrowth, where they had a small cloud beneath the precipice, but in time I recovered. Stress chooses his toll. I was ready to attack immediately.

A couple of minutes from the tunnel, we and Willy came across a trampled trail, where the tire prints were still known and came to a small shed.

Willy found the key beneath the stone where the employees hid it and unlocked it.

The pair quickly snapped in, locked it, and closed it.

Now they were protected, or at least imaginary, and allowed themselves to relax even though they were terrible in the utter darkness and, moreover, strangely smelled of something spoiled.

Probably a laborer put down a snack and forgot it here.

I sat down on something I had blinded, perhaps a stool, I moved to my feet, and I rushed something to the floor, clanging like a metal tool.

I bent my back and picked it up.

It was a shovel, I put my pistol in my pants and got a new weapon. My fingers clenched around the stick, now no one will take it away.

"Well, it's time to devise a combat plan," I said rudely in silence.

"You're not a girl who hysters hysteria what?" The voice came from the right, then suddenly lit.

Willy gasped and squeezed the switch, and the naked bulb on the wire lit up above our heads.

But what we both saw was ...

I immediately burst out of the box like a quiver and pressed against Willie, who was staring at us in the same way as I did.

"For God's sake we have to get out of it right now. This is a pantry, I can come back here every now and then, do it, "I chucked a cop, shaking his keys out of his pocket with shaking hands.

I tried to divert my face from the overhanging mountain of the bodies in the back of the room between the two shelves above which a hole was cut out in the roof, where the xenomorphically crawled.

Or it could have been the secret of some kind of mass murderer.

It was disgusting, my stomach lifted. That's what I was sitting on before, there was no soft chair, but the back of one of the unfortunate people who found their end here. It looked like a butcher in the shop. The wooden walls were crammed with some unsightly gray slime and a dark glossy smooth matter, which looked like stiff mud and created the idea of a cave. It was hot and the decomposition of the bodies contributed to it. Pieces of meat hung in that odd mass as in a skewer.

Two dead women two meters away from us were pressed against the slime-shaped wall, forming a sort of bumpy cocoon from which the butterfly did not change, that was my theory.

But when I focused on the one that was closer to us, I noticed she moved. She was still alive! For God's sake! Not that!

"Willy is breathing, we have to help her," I tugged at my sleeve, and before I could make a few steps toward her, he grasped my hand firmly and shook his head.

"Let's go, we can not help her."

"You did not mean to say, I do not want to help her?" I bent on him.

"It's completely out, maybe half-dead. We can not take her with us. I do not have bandages, drugs and we could not run away. You want it?"

Whatever the poor woman wanted to help, Willy was right.

I clenched my teeth, gripped in the fingers of the shovel, and ran out after him.

Damn, did not I want to leave her there, but it ends up like a savior who eventually dies?

I did not think about what I was doing, so I let Willy go up the hill among the trees and think about what I was just witnessing. It was like a hideous nightmare I could not wake up. Dangers, blood, and corpses lurked around every corner. Could it be even worse?

After a long time, we stopped again and left the shed further behind.

"We've got to get out of here," Willy said, hitting the trunk of the tree to get rid of his frustration. In vain.

He was a man of law, and the consciousness of being helpless and unable to do anything was wasting. I understood it because I felt absolutely nothing to use.

"In the neighboring town, there will be a functional transmitter, a cell phone, anything that can help us call the army." He reached out and pointed to the north, the nearest town ten kilometers away, they could have missed it.

"But what if there's something here?" I said ironically.

Willy squeezed his lips together and wondered, not wanting to let him know the uncertainty, "we must hope that this monster monster is not going anywhere else."

It sounded good, too good, but what if the reality was different?

What if it was not just our city, and then I was even worse off, what if Hollyhope was just such a tingle and somewhere even more drastic?

"So we have a plan, but I have to find Marry," I reminded him of his initial plan and lifted the shovel as a hammer judge, and I thought so seriously, if he thought I was just forgetting, he was miserably mistaken.

"We will help the most by getting help and when the soldiers clean up, they will find the survivors and you can hope that the little girl is still alive," he said directly from his eyes.

"I do not like that, you promised to help me," I said with an impatient voice.

"Yes, I offer you the viable solution, the only logical solution, so do a little grown-up," Willy snapped, clenching his fists.

Anyone else wanted something else but I should have abandoned my resolve for the better?

Why did I have to give up everybody?

"Okay," I growled and interrupted the eye contact, "but if the creatures are elsewhere, I promise to come back and save what we can."

Super Wando, now you've solved it. Take the Nucleus and you can go clean the city.

The policeman nodded seriously, and finally we agreed.

We did not know, however, that such an obstacle would stand in front of us, which would prevent us from doing so.

So we moved through the woods until we reached a few feet of a metal fence that was not supposed to be here, and it seemed to have appeared overnight. At the top, a thick barbed wire was splashed and sparkled slightly ominously.

"What the hell is that?" I breathed my head backward, like a conquered concentration camp, threw a fence on a fence that had been burning from one side and burning the wood.

"It's under the stream!" I said, "we will not overcome this, even if we scramble to a tree and jump, break our legs and I do not want to end up like a fried cow."

Willy looked more shocked than I did. There was no fuck here at all.

"We'll try the road, it should be a bit out of here."

We held the fence line, neither of us spoke much. We both wondered what that meant. Why was someone holding us inside as a lab mouse?

"Look, there's something about Willy," I reminded him, we walked a little from the fence and looked out onto the road in front of us, but the net was still four meters away, then it started again, and in the gap there were two off-road cars and A large gray tent.

So the army finally arrived? But where was she? It seemed dead there. No one anywhere. Is it possible that the beasts have also been disposed of?

"We will go closer if someone is there, it will help us," the police officer said, handing me to go with him.

So we went straight down the road to meet the barrage with our hands on top of us. In my case shovel.

Suddenly there was a sharp shot, and a 5mm caliber bullet hit the asphalt just before our feet. We stayed stunningly.

Are they crazy? Do we look like a two-meter black-assembled or what? Idiots! Noise could attract xenomorphs! God, what's working in the army? Can they hold a gun at all?

What's there for debiles?

"Stay!" Came the cold, strangely dingy voice, and the character flashed behind the cars.

"We are survivors, do not shoot! We want help in the city ... "Willy did not say so and another warning shot came closer to them.

"What..."

"Go back, now!" Was the order.

Neither of us knew him.

"What does that mean?" I whispered, it lifted me up.

"What do you mean by going back? Here people die, do you understand? We are hurt, we are hungry, and we need help! "I cried, bending over a shovel that I firmly gripped in both hands.

"Go away, you have nothing to do here!"

We and Willy looked at each other to see if they were kidding or just trying us out, but the answer came in the form of a retaliation.

You bastards shot at us!

We had to jump to a dump next to the road so we do not have a strainer.

Our bodies lay there like two earthworms in the trenches, and later we peeked out as puppets out of the box.

"Are they doing your ass? Will not let us out? Are we going to let us drank here just now? "I whispered, squeezing the spot in front of her, hoping that the tent would at least fly up.

"Everything can be explained. According to those characters on the sail it will be someone from the chemist. Did you see those radioactive symbols? Maybe they think we've been hit by radiation or something, "I had to think about.

I was not infected, but I just looked away when I remembered the common involuntary moment with my terrifying lover.

"What now? Are we going back when they do not want us to party? Are they going to kill us or devour those monsters, will not it be the same? "I suggested in the hope that we could follow in Merry's footsteps," I will not let my butt of the bastards get shot. "

Willy snarled and watched the neighborhood. His trained eye, for at least a quarter of an hour, studied what was going on behind the barrier. Those behind the fence probably believed they gave up and frightened away. Ha, a bug and a point for us.

"Any plan?" I scrawled at him, wondering with the cop next to me, I did not laugh like a crank at the door, time was running, and Merry could now be in the encroachment of xenomorphs and fight for life.

Willy nodded toward the trees at the front, which clung to the tent and covered us.

"Looks like there are two. If you look really good, one is walking behind the cars and the other one seeing the tent and not showing up. We will sneak each other on one side and hide behind tree trunks, "he explained to me, his desire to fall out was probably greater than the threat of danger.

"Like that there are only two of them? And where is the rest? What if the whole army is there? "

"And do you see them somewhere? Hidden in a box of matches? "

I shrugged my shoulders, "not in the big tent of the tent, and they have a disco. Okay, but if they do not see that, it does not mean they're not there. Or just the army does not have the money I know. What then? Are we going in there, and I'm shaving them like a fucking little terminator? Would you mind, however, that neither of us has a bulletproof vest, a titanium skeleton, and I do not even have training? "

Well, the training was probably the last thing I thought, but the argument was.

"If it does not, you can cut me down in hell," the lawman suggested optimistically, or at least tried.

I hate the optimists, take everything lightly, what will they do when someone turns off their candle?

"Yeah, that's it, we go," I laughed with a smile.

Our plan had many cracks, but it was at least a plan. We were gazing at the shadows and hiding behind the strong tribes, always approaching as the man looked away.

Eventually, Willy and I were waiting for the nearest fence tree about eight meters from the enemy front.

I stared in disbelief and did not know what to do, so I preferred to stay in place.

Willy did not fire and just watched what was going on then? I decided to take the whole thing into my hands. I chuckled when the guy lowered his gun and started drinking something from the tube he had pulled out of his clothes. I moved quickly to my car and shrugged at his rear wheel. Nothing helped Willy make me a gesture to do it.

Before the soldier could recover, I sailed the jeep and shuddered with a shovel. He grabbed it exactly, the metal licked his chin and ear, and he leaned like a drunk for a lot of alcohol.

Before he landed, Willy caught him and put it quietly in the grass. I did not hear even when he came after me. Perhaps he had a quicker reflex than I thought, especially after I did all the dirty work.

"You had a damn wait to be risky, what if there were more shooters? You should stay in place until I nod to you. This could be nice moving targets, "Willy said, and maybe he was right.

I shrugged, "the rescue was stronger. And do you see who's scraping the nose now? "I looked victoriously on the poor lying on the ground.

Fortunately, there was only one of them, because no one was up and there was an absurd fact, they know what it is worth, or is there just a palaeontological team that stands up against the invaders with a brush in their hands? Those black beasts were capable of everything.

Willy's men had swiftly seized the weapon, but neither of us guy seemed like a soldier, even though he had a pair of pants and a jacket, even gear, but the body was like an ant. Tiny and thin. From a distance, the look really deceived. What was she like?

Then I suddenly remembered the other who had climbed into the tent before, had to be here somewhere. It's time to pacify him.

While Willy was kneeling and searching for my miserable victim, he wiped his pockets like a rich man's homeless. I went to the tent behind his back. Now I felt like a superhero who could do everything, even to escape death.

The sail that uncovered the entrance was fastened to the cella, and I just looked inconspicuously inside. There were many devices, equipment, austere laboratory furniture, two computers and other medical and biological equipment but no greater security. At one of the microscopes a man stood, the xylene-solution dropped on the small slide, then placed it under the lens, and tried to focus the wheel on the side.

I approached closer and closer, but he seemed to be so interested in his work that he did not notice me and when he straightened to write notes ...

My bucket went back into action, and with a tough "bump" she hit her head in the head, and she strolled a few yards away like a ping-pong ball shot down by an opponent's bat.

I screamed in horror, I did not expect it.

The headless body remained in a lethal spasm like a dumb statue. But the wires and strange tubes were visible to him.

I covered my mouth with a shocked hand. I have never encountered a robot before, and not at all with what looks like a human. But the Japanese knew everything.

I glanced back at his head, which rolled to the passage from the tent and then in disbelief back to my body. I tried to absorb what had just happened.

Suddenly, in the second part of the tent, separated by a matte-transparent tarpaulin, a second male figure appeared, without a protective yellow suit.

I took a fight position, because the surprise advantage was already too late.

"Stand and give up, or your head will fly too, I will not overdo it!" I warned him.

The man stared at me, his gaze sweeping through me as if scanning me. There was no emotion in his eyes, and I was terrified, and his attitude was so oddly perfect.

The man's clear blue eyes did not reveal anything but fortunately he did not move from the place and paid my warning. Just get the bastard in there.

"Calm down, Miss Aston, there's no reason for violence, put your gun down and get off," he said stiffly, as if he were a psychologist who would sue a suicide on the bridge, and the intonation of her voice was somewhat oddly colored and calmed down.

I probably did not have the honor here with a man, but with the most perfect android I've ever seen, and that there's not much to be seen in a downtown town in the middle of Canada.

I was alert to who knew what he was still stuck in his program.

"How do you know my name?" I stared at him with a frowning glance, examining it from an appropriate distance, still remembering a well-known terminator with red eyes and murderous appetites.

"In my database there is every humanoid in this area. All information, places, geography and people's identity are uploaded to my permanent memory and backup disk. "

Android moved easily and set my hands behind my back as a sure person with the whole situation, and he faced me with the reservation of his own.

Super, now, how do we put our hands together and laugh?

I did not trust him. I felt relieved even though his look was pleasant and perhaps appealing.

"Please lay down your weapon, there is no reason for a rash, you can not win against me. My creator has made me stronger, more intelligent than you and believe your organic body can not match my own. Do not make me painful, "he replied calmly, and his system picked out of the range of voice options a concise but reassuring tone in which my surrender was demanding a bitch.

One step I stepped back from him if the two meters were still low. I shook my head and lifted the shovel, "people will never give up, and I will not be subject to any automatic coffee maker," I snapped and saw in android's eyes the inertia, and yet a glimpse of interest in my illogical behavior.

"Interesting, the prospect of death with you is nothing to do with Miss Aston. The women I met with were weak, influential, subordinate ... "

"So you should upload new software because this is a bit obsolete," I threw it at him, and I did not want to give him the chance to take a gun somewhere and kill me even if his hands were enough.

I jerked forward and flipped through the flat side of the shovel. If I had headed it before, it would happen again.

"Are you always talking first and then asking questions? That's very irrational. "

The bucket flew through the air, I put all my strength into the strike and prayed for the machine to stay in place.

He stayed and not only that.

He blocked my wound with my hand as easily as he tugged an empty can, fortunately, my wrist broke not just tightly gripped him.

Before I was afraid, I was pressed to the nearest table, and he was over to me.

With one hand, he pinned his arm under his shoulder to the table top and put the other on my neck to immobilize me so that the god would not squeeze all the oxygen out of me.

The bucket fell to the ground as it struck me suddenly.

The guy had a lot of strength, I was terrified, and even more what he could do to me.

Now he looked at me if it was human, his expression would betray victory, that's how his face was like a mirror without a soul. Cold and balanced.

"You are interfering with my important research that my creator has imposed upon me. You're wasting my time and myself while you've done your important role out there behind the fence. "

"What are you talking about? What research? Do you macerate the carnivorous flower in the herb? "I snorted angrily, shuddering, and found that something pushed me with a pencil or pen injector, as I turned my head to the side, peeking at me some map but I did not know what And when I turned my face to the other side, I jerked.

Less than a meter away from me was a tall, barrel full of colorless liquid, which I estimated for alcohol, and in it a floating creature resembling a pale spider like a panoptic.

His long tail was hanging down, and the bony feet of the crab beast were lightly shriveled to the body, most likely dead, but he was terrified by the creature.

Perhaps there was not yet this?

"You are showing an increased heartbeat, which is not good for your body," he said without the android's emotions, "excess of estrogen and adrenaline is bad for human metabolism and physical stress, if your body becomes overloaded, your body collapses.

I glanced back at him and tried to concentrate and ignore my quick breaths. Collapse? Not the bastard, you would still use me as a food for some other monster like the one in the barrel. Sure.

"Who are you who sent you?" I squeezed my nose with my nose and blinked, but it did not work.

"My name is Adam, so Mr. Weyland named me the first man of your faith created by God."

Adam? Yeah, no better name for a walking toaster.

Against all this situation, I smirked, it sounded really unimaginable and cunningly just what is true. They probably installed a twisted program.

But the name of his creator ... no one came to my mind, but he had to be sure about water, a corporation with technology? When they could afford to build something like what they were talking about, it ran and even looked like a man so probably yes.

"Hardly. You have nothing to do with God, "I burst out angry at him.

"No, because I'm more than God, Miss Aston. Everything we do here has a higher goal than you can imagine. Weyland-Yutani will move the world once, but it must have a solid foundation on which to stand, "Adam explained to me monotonously, and did not allow my grip on my throat. I felt his fingers, a synthetic soft skin that did not stutter or warm.

Odd and unnatural as if he were reaching for me in rubber gloves.

"Fundamentals built on corpses? You did not want us to go to safety, you would have killed us, why? What are you doing here? What is this research? "

Adam's eyebrows grimaced slightly as if he did not like it, maybe I thought he was stupid, and he wondered if he should explain something like that.

"You do not see the main idea, Miss Aston. Our goal is not to destroy but to create. We do not want death but life, "suddenly, to my surprise, he lifted a hand that tossed my shoulder to me now and stroked my face as if to prove he could be fine. It was impersonal, and it made no sense in me. That's how I could stick my sock to my face and it would be the same effect.

"So your company is responsible for what happened to my city?" I gasped and looked up.

Adam nodded hesitantly. "Of course, it's not one but a few experiments. The first is the expectation that people in a closed circle representing humanity are able to resist, survive and defend themselves in the form of xenomorphs, to advise. If so, it exceeds my expectations of you, but if you do not survive it will be a bitter disappointment for Mr. Weyland. "

Great, it sounds like we were racing horses.

"Xenomorphs? Are you telling these monsters? How many of them do you still have? "I swallowed hard and flinched his bare touch.

I could not bear to touch anything like that; it was enough that it spoke, threatened, and was close to me.

"They are unique beings with sophisticated abilities that have much to teach us, even if people never have the physical potential they will not be able to do. Someone like you can not properly appreciate them. Humankind takes life as a matter of course, not something to do. It's a gift. And my gift is that I can be part of it. People fascinate me, they hide so many unused abilities ... "

"So, we're just poking rabbits?" Another ironic smirk.

Adam raised his eyebrows, "Miss Aston does not understand this verbal association. Do you compare to the primitive inferior species? "

I breathed a heavy breath, "are we for fun? Do you just let us die and you just look from afar? You are cruel and ruthless, you and your entire society. You are a psychopath! Your research is hideous and perverse! "

"On the contrary, we are creating the future. Do not be afraid, you are not the only one being watched. Every xenomorph is studied since birth. Their animal abilities, generic features, territorial behavior. Everything is evaluated and carefully mapped, recorded. My job is to oversee the entire project as the most trusted member of the team. "

I knew the android did not say everything to me, and the more I listened, the more I realized it was far more than at first glance, and that Willy and I were just two small pawns on a big chessboard, white against black.

Insurgents against the Empire, as Darth Vader would say.

Win or lose, but either or both, Adam and Weyland-Yutani will have what they want - frightened results.

I sank my teeth, and while the leather-covered machine was watching my face, with the emotions of anger and disgust alternating, my fingers felt something smooth and elongated under my hand, grasped it in my palm and acted entirely according to my instincts.

I hit the writing pen directly from Adam's neck.

Perhaps his protest surprised him, but he certainly did not worry.

He grabbed my hand, which was still clutching that little piece of writing, and thrust it back to the table. It hurt.

I could see the milky white liquid flowing out of his wound and dripping to the doctor's cloak that he was perfectly sitting on as if born in him. The only imperfection in perfect creation.

A pen, protruding from his plastic wannabe human skin, stood like a bodice. It sparkled lightly as he touched his inner circles ...

"That's what I'm thinking about your research!"

 **It starts to spark ladies and gentlemen, and it literally :-)**

 **Well, did we have a new character, what about you?**

 **Adam is a bit of an imitation on David 8, which Mr. Weyland created and as the most perfect series he has appeared in Prometheus if you are orienting. But keep in mind that Adam is not nearly as perfect as David 8, who was already the pinnacle of his development, Adam has his mistakes. It is one of the first attempts the company can boast.**

 **Adam is one of the first well-known androids of this company, very similar to people, but only in appearance, because he acts precisely on his orders.**

 **Weyland - Yutani is just a company in diapers at the beginning, which is roughly 30 years.**

 **Mr. Weyland, the great visionary and man, had the vision and means to establish a company that secretly specialized in biological research. They are not as perfect as they are in other books like Steve Perry's intruder complete volume1 or the Alien invasion trilogy, Predator - Intrusion, and I do not know the third one, because it just comes out of Tim Lebbon when the story takes place mainly in the universe about some ... Many years later :-)**

 **This is the beginning of Weyland - Yutani. Their successes and mistakes.**

 **As has been said, everything that has happened to the city is an attempt, as Adam suggested, which will be explained in more chapters with previous insights from when, when and where Yutani took the invaders.**

 **And for those who are still wondering if something happens between Wanda and Adam. Be surprised, as Adam will still have a part in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **First Initiative**

At the entrance of the tent a figure appeared in a blue dirty uniform and pointed a gun on us two.

"Get out of her!" Willy growled cautiously and reached out the tap of his revolver in both hands.

Adam did not move from me, not even worrying now, perhaps his robotic brain was considering what he had, but apparently assumed that his own task and existence was too valuable to be left out of business.

When he was silent and stared at me, the policeman took a step toward us.

"Stay Willy, you do not know what he is capable of, he's a robot," I warned him.

Adam scanned my face, his stiff cold expression scared me into the bone of his bones, then he slowly pulled away from me and turned to the new visitor.

Willy focused on the pen that looked from his neck where the collar of his white suit ended.

"Now you're going to tell us pretty well what's going on here," the policeman said, nodding to Adam's side to the opposite side of the common space to the transparent cell where he'd come from.

I quickly rose from the table, grabbed my shovel, and hid behind Willy's back.

Android raised his hand between the two, and the pierced pen thrust slightly out of his throat and dropped it.

Hydraulic fluid was running down his shoulder to keep his body running. But he was not worried about it, and he again took his elevated inertia.

"While I was able to study people and their surroundings, I understood how much you cared for the explanation and the truth if it hurt you. But believe it will not help you."

 **ADAM POV (HISTORY)**

Adam's systems worked hard. Circuits, joints, and torn wires and micro-skin cells were warming up in the throat area as if they had been bruised, but it was just a self-repairing program that had itself set off and tried to repair the damage done to its robotic body.

Still, he almost caught up with the woman.

It was the first time he'd been wounded, and though he had no feelings of his own, perhaps only the simulated ones who were faithfully resembling the human one to adapt to the greatest possible extent, he felt in imbalance.

The internal sensors alerted him to the leaking liquid that the hardware ordered to bridge and close the circulatory circuit. No more damage has been detected.

His pupils, however, still focused on the female figure behind the cop.

Adam's software evaluated his temper as curiosity.

It fascinated him how the dolls expanded. She was afraid. He did not know the fear. Human emotions have always liked him and he admired them from the point of view of the scientist, but Adam was always perfect, he managed each situation exactly as he was designed according to the assumption, but he could learn himself.

Adam slowly closed his eyes and his disk immediately gave him the necessary information.

"You want to ask, all right. Xenomorphic eggs bought from the Weyland-Yutani government corporation in 1972. Eleven meters of hatcheries received an Apollo 17 expedition, then at its last flight per month. This little deserted planet, only three hundred and eighty-four thousand kilometers away, kept an incredible treasure that no one knew. The government has all concealed security and information. The moon was not inhabited, but somebody placed those eleven breathtaking beings surviving in a vacuum hidden in stasis capsules. For the public, the astronauts only returned with soil samples and rocks, but thankfully Mr. Wayland will not be left behind for long. "

Adam inhaled even though his lungs did not need oxygen, but he was so adapted because people are skeptical and do not like the difference.

"Once a small closed company, counting only five scientists, decided to buy the eggs and examine them ..."

Adam remembered the moments when he and his creator walked around the lab and talked about human problems. He had so many questions and eager to understand everything his program did not contain.

"You have to be patient Adam, you will soon discover that knowledge is power that can be exploited and abused. The boundary between good and evil is very thin, and if your program warns you, you have to give your own judgment, "said Mr. Weyland, who in many ways replaced his father in his own unique way, or rather how he later understood his son. Will follow, will be part of his life's work, will not grow old and will continue his work.

That's exactly Adam. Successor.

"People are unpredictable, according to tables, certain values and parameters, believe they will be surprised by their actions just like me. You have to be careful. You are my most perfect work, Adam my boy ... "he added with a conversational tone with a note of pride as they passed the glassworks half a kilometer underground in a complex complex.

"Sir, I am honored to show you such confidence," said Android's eyes as his software told him to show his respects to his creator, "how can I understand good and evil? How do I evaluate which choice is the right sir? "

The question was asked, and at that moment Adam registered a motion behind the glass in the room next to which they were just passing.

He turned to him and watched the balanced egg, on the stable special pads in the individual cubicles he had received a year ago. They studied them for a long time and carefully.

One of them was big as a bin, smooth and inert until they started to add temperature and the thermoregulator did not turn to the pretty thirty-five degrees. These forms of life were successful in the humidity they responded to, so water and nutrition were brought to them by hoses. The more scientists had better and better results, the tougher was what was going to happen. The scanned scanner found that inside is a kind of crablike creature that is slowly developing, but nobody could imagine what happens when the embryo grows its size when it does not fit into the improvised uterus, only the bravest have the right estimate ...

One egg, right before Adam's eyes, began to open like a monster green flower from another planet. It was breathtaking and scary. Something moved inside.

But before his robotic mind was able to evaluate this particular situation, a spider-like creature popped out of the extraterrestrial capsule and clutched one of the laborers who had gone to the results on his face.

The poor man stumbled and fell to the ground.

Adam stood idly at the glass and watched the parasite cling to the poor man's face, and a long, long tail wrapped around his neck as if wanting to strangle him, while the thin bony feet spread all over his head like a monster mask for Halloween.

The man started screaming, rubbing his arms around him, trying to get the creature out of him. In vain. As soon as he grabbed him and tried to pull him off, his tail tightened tightly around his throat, and the technician began to suck and choke, then suddenly stopped. The body became apathetic as if the creature had infected him with a poison.

Android watched with astonishment what was going on, and the newly uploaded program pointed out that the person was in jeopardy of life. All the senses and functions of the body worked and produced many chemical undesirable reactions.

Adam immediately woke up from lethargy and reached for the alarm button from the outside just outside the door to that room, but Mr. Weyland shook his head and grabbed his arm.

"Sir?" No reaction.

"The man needs medical help, the creature suffocates him, his lungs fail, and the brain is not oxidized, if we do not do anything, it collapses in two minutes."

Weyland was also looking through the glass with an indifferent expression as his employee struggled to live.

The owner of the company was still silent. Perhaps he was curious about the outcome.

"Sir ..." Adam repeated his call for something more urgent, confused, and this was in contradiction with his software that advised him to press the button.

"That's how Adam's progress looks like."

Android could not be more shocked and struggled with the need to push the alarm.

"That man will die ..."

"Yes, you have to sacrifice something if you want to see results and progress, and this is just happening before our eyes ..."

Adam was in a split, his perceptions regarded the primary situation as unacceptable, but his inner programming was governed by Mr. Weyland's words, for he was God for him, the one who determined the direction and the things, and he felt to him subordination and respect. Without him there would be nothing. He owed him for the personality he was. Weyland selected it for his own image, and yet left Adam free will.

 **ADAM POV (PRESENCE)**

Android returned from its source memories back to the present, and in the mouth he felt the pungent taste of acid bubbling in his throat as his nanobots tried to fix it and prevent poor filtration of liquids.

"We found out that there are living creatures within the eggs who need a host to continue to evolve."

"So you threw out eleven innocent people and waited for what was going to happen?" The warrior woman spoke to her with irony.

Adam felt irritable in her voice, but she had no idea, she was not at it, she knew nothing.

"Mr. Weyland has found several volunteers who have passed the tests and agreed to the research," Adam avoided the true truth of the matter, but Miss Astonens could see that he was thinking.

"The embryos of xenomorphs have successfully merged with human DNA and have taken over from it several basic chromosomes and traits, which we consider to be a success. In a number of ways, humanoids really imitate and yet they are still a mystery to us. All experimentally investigated subjects were shut down in the facility before the sight of the neighborhood as a top secret project. Weyland-Yutani was aware of a possible threat if one of the individuals had fled, which, fortunately, was not possible in the leorators. We thoroughly examined every creature and now, after many and many attempts, it is time for a group test to find out whether xenomorphs act as individuals or as a group. What is their nature and what attitude they occupy with people without external leadership, barriers, and bans. "

"A bad attitude," Wanda said.

"God, are not the dogs on the leash, unable to obey and kill at the meeting, surely they are a threat and innocent people are dying for some of your observations?" She excused herself, and even though, on the one hand, Adam's accusations of her understanding were programmed to obtain the results of any Also in a non-human way.

Using the technology, Weyland-Yutani wanted to tame the most dangerous creature that was incredibly durable, clever and inventive.

But Adam saw xenomorphs as well as humans as interesting subjects for research, nothing more.

"Do you think she can not understand Miss Aston? Allow me to make you mistaken. It is their nature to behave according to the instincts, but human DNA and their chromosomes have brought them different knowledge and developed their brains above the limits of those human. If you think they are just ordinary animals, you make a big mistake that you later pay for. Do not underestimate them. "

"No, they're the killers," he allowed himself to oppose Willy this time, "quit the test right away," he called out in the strictest voice.

To the surprise of both man and woman, the android smiled for the first time, but it seemed like a grin in his filing of silicone fibers and muscles.

"No, I have no authority to terminate the test to be completed for several years, even if it involves high risks. You will have to fight and survive, "Adam said flatly, stood firmly behind and defended the motives of his creator.

"No? Stop it damn, do not you see? This is not a test but a murder! Out there are monsters, we are not ready to defend them. We're going to die damn there. Either we scratch and eat or kidnap and rape! "Wanda was angry.

The last word of Adam was fascinated, and he turned to the woman a bright look of bright blue pupils.

"Explain your theory, Miss Aston, it sounds very interesting."

The woman straightened even more behind the policeman's back, strangely silent.

Android watched Wanda, and his sensitive sensors told him of her high temperature in the face. Adam's software evaluated this behavior as a stud. Interestingly.

"Have you been witnessing such a crime?" He asked with a cold calmness, restoring his hands behind his back as a doctor who had something very fascinating before him.

She was silent.

"I see the project seems to have already undeniable positive results," he said.

Willy looked confused in Wanda, and she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Positive results?" Willy gestured, still pointing at Adam, showing no signs of aggression.

"Matching two different species is progress, the animals do not get rid of this phenomenon, so it's interesting. The progress that Darwin has already tried as a theory of free choice is fascinating. Until now, we did not foresee if that was possible. We are more interested in participating in the follow-up with an even more interesting result thanks to your impressive information. "

"Shut up the monsters!" Wanda cried wrathfully at the thing, and at that moment a red alert point blinked on the small screen of the computer.

"What is it?"

Adam turned to the computer, the program evaluated the situation.

"Approaching. You've got the number two, "he said, as if he even enjoyed the meeting.

The goose's skin rose. Bee is undoubtedly watching and is angry that he has run away. It did not bode well.

Apparently, the creatures keep their nails guarding their prey. Literally.

"We must be gone, we must disappear!" She urged the panic blushing because she knew what was coming, and when they stayed, maybe they would tear them apart.

Willy did not hesitate for long, grabbed a woman's hand and dragged her toward Android, behind which was the second passage from the tent. He was always aiming at him, and he was ready to shoot at any time, even if he could reveal their position to possible enemies who would be willing to divide their parts of the body.

But Wanda did not believe Adam, she had a ready-made shovel, and when the robot passed, she did not keep her eyes as he did.

To their surprise, he did not stop, he did not have to threaten them, and they both lost sight of him with a heavy sail behind his back.

Adam stood there, fearlessly, balanced with the information stored in his complex brain.

At first, he thought this random encounter would be a waste of time, but he was deeply mistaken.

People will not stop surprising him. Indeed.

If at least one person had something as inconceivable as a mating with a human female, it was in his interest to let that woman go and look for her later and verify whether she was telling the truth by not wanting number two to endanger shooting and somehow damage her even though she doubted, That a common bullet would get over his extra hard skeleton. But even on his body there were places where the bullet could break him.

Adam was patient.

Immersed in his thoughts, he disturbed him with a low, cheering sound from the outside, like the gas escaping and creeping down like a malignant disease.

Through the sail and the sunshine that hit her, he could see the silhouette of the elongated head and hard skeleton as he walked around the tent like death itself.

He stared at the human smell.

They did not give up so easily, so they were exceptional killers. Unique and beautiful in its deadly perfection, it wins the greatest admiration and respect.

The Xenomorphs hunted, the basic instincts for the survival of every living creature, and perhaps the role of curiosity from the unknown. Nothing changed the years of imprisonment. They could wait until they were screaming for freedom.

The number two, as he himself described it, because the numbering better captured the status of each individual than the names, slowly pushed his long skull into the tent.

He crouched down slightly and snapped inside like a huge cat.

Adam did not make any sound or heat, and did not show any other sign of being, such as purchased furniture, but the xenomorph came to him and stood upright in front of him.

Every other living creature would have fled or died horribly. His saliva dripped from his mouth as he revealed his silver smile. The claws floated along its wobbly body like sharp razor blades.

Impressive.

But Android just nodded as if they understood without words.

Bee sucked the air into his nostrils, and what he did not seem to like, as he began to squeal as he perceived the smell of chemicals and disinfection inside the tent. But it was not because of Adam, but because of the smell of a laboratory that reminded him of his capture, and like any involuntarily held animal he never wanted to come back again.

Xenomorph's bony collar was slightly upset, as if he had been alerted, and he was loud, because he felt human smell here, but he was already weak, and other inanimate people barely noticed.

It did not interest him.

Android had no meat, no beating hearts and tissues, so it was worthless for him.

"Come back," the monotone said to Adam, and Bee remembered that voice.

Xenomorf shuffled like he was preparing to attack, but instead of going forward and the android attacked himself with a pull and disappeared from the tent like a lizard from the sun.

Adam stood there for a moment before he broke off to check his body, or rather his head and the rest of his lesser colleague, before the image of a man who contacted him at the same hour each day appeared on the laptop screen on the opposite side of the tent. His creator was precise and basic for just a minute, just like Adam, so they went along so well.

"Adam, how is your research going on? Have you come up with some interesting conclusions or values? If you need some money, I'd love to give it to you and arrive at your destination within two hours of local time. "

The neutral voice coming out of the speakers caught him, but the message was the same as yesterday and the day before. She kept repeating, and Mr. Weyland did not show any hint of impatience, or hid it very well.

Mr. Weyland himself called him in the name to make him more polished, but Adam did not know whether he was doing it for himself or for him to remind him that even though he looked like a human, he behaved like that and had a human name, he would never be alive.

Adam called it irony.

"Today, I've come up with some interesting facts, sir, but give me time to verify some information that might be valuable to us. I would also ask you for a dozen armed men, my judgment was somewhat distorted, and I underestimated the human determination, the factor of which resulted in an unexpected situation that had been resolved. Still, I insist on increased security. "

"Good. Is it all Adam? "His eyes were hard on the screen, which were once full of ideals about society, but the reality was different, behind which there was a calculating man who did not hesitate to sacrifice the whole city for his perverse experiment.

"Yes sir."

The owner of the company seriously nodded, the monitor blackened, and the surroundings sank into silence, and the forest around was strangely silent and still.

Adam had now what to think about, and with the speed of light he evaluated all the possible consequences and compared it to his database, stood motionless, staring in front of himself in numbers and letters.

He deliberately did not say anything to his creator, but if he asked him directly, he would have to answer, but he never asked, and left him the possibility and certain things to hide for himself even though Mr. Weyland was very devoted ...

But he could not lie to him.

Conscious life forms had their secrets why should not they have artificial intelligence?

And that little piece of Adam's consciousness was the only thing that really was his ... imagination.

 **WANDA POV**

Willy dragged me out uncompromisingly, hiding behind the tent, and his throat penetrating into the surroundings froze my soles of shoes to the ground.

The policeman swiftly peeked around the corner and saw only the tip of the black tail on the other side, so he gestured to me to move and not waste precious time.

But instead of going to the unprotected space where we came, he pulled me to the opposite side deeper into the forest away from the tent.

"What are you doing, Willy, enough, stand still, the fence is over there," I urged and dashed my heels into the ground until it was hard for him to continue.

"I'm saving your life, I'm doing it. Did not you hear the thing in there? So machine, android or what the hell was that? This is probably a military attempt, as if this was a built town, we were dummies, and it was just a nuclear bomb that had to land here to see what damage it would do. We have to go, we would not have to get out again next time. "

The policeman's voice lost on his authority, as he trembled slightly as he struggled to fight the horror he had not yet admitted, but she loudly knocked on your door louder.

"Willy, they will not let us go, they will grab us and take them back, or they will shoot us straight," I spoke in silence, looking up at the tent and back to him to know how much time we had left for the xenomorph.

"I'll get help, I promise," Willy said desperately, not perceiving my words, or at least it seemed to me that he wanted to get out of this hell, but I did not do that either, because I suspected that we would not do it, Pessimism was not my But I have already become accustomed to him.

"Willy listen to me," I grabbed his shoulders and shuddered, "we have to think of something else. Escape is not a solution. "

His gaze was turning behind my back, and I saw a cocktail of horror and insincere horror. I did not have to turn around to see what was going on.

Willy ripped me off and, like a coward, he began to run backwards until the mud flew from his feet.

He left me quietly and did not even look at me.

He just let me stand there.

I marveled at his frantic reaction, and I also started to run away from the opposite side hoping that what seemed like a very lively specter emerging from a tent noticed his rather than me.

But I ran a few yards back to the barrier between the fence, when my legs struck me hard, and I shrieked hard on the floor and rolled into the leaves, as if I had not had a dirty and full needle.

But before I was able to react and realize if I had all the bones in my body, something caught me behind both ankles and pulled back.

I kicked, stood up and gnawed like a worm on a hook, but I was more annoyed by the intruder, which I knew by his angry sigh just after me. It has to be added, he was not very friendly to me.

I wanted to haunt Willy's coward for that treachery but no, he had to choose me! Why I still have such a bad luck!

The way I deserved that the beast stuck to me!

The earth was tough and cold, occasionally mud, my stomachs stuck to my hands as they dabbled in my borrowed shot as a desolate massage, and when I finally turned my fingers to the opposite side, Bee was near my face and it was really close to me She screamed.

He tremendously valued his silver teeth, then opened the muzzle, from which the saliva dripped. He yelled in an unexpected voice, and his other small mouth, hidden behind the first one, flashed against my face.

I closed my eyes firmly, thinking this was the end.

But obviously it was just a warning gesture to try nothing else, since the toothed cylinder pulled back without my health damage. I was really scared.

Bee hunched over me like a huge black porcupine, then lifted me with my claws into the air. Everything turned me and I stompled on something stiff and unrelenting.

It was a xenomorphic shoulder, over which he threw me like a bunch of cabbage, because dragging me all the way to the leg would be pretty uncomfortable and slow.

I hung my head down, and immediately with one hand I blindly reached behind my waist to pull out my pistol but slid it down and I was now uncomfortably pinned to her butt, where she was noticeably crawling under the tracksuit. Super. At least I did not miss.

My feet were helplessly emitting in the air at least a meter and a half above the ground, knees hitting my hard ribs. Bee then turned and headed back to the open space in a fence that nobody was watching.

Probably no Willy, or any other person, who would be able to tear the limbs, did not care. Its main goal was me though I did not understand why.

"Let me down, now! Do you hear ?! BEE! "But I screamed, but the xenomorph turned my head to my background and hissed softly as if he called me SLEEP!

I was desperate when the intruder jumped over the dike from the cars, and I inadvertently struck her belly again. I screamed, almost breathless.

My tent was moving away from my sight as well as the desire for freedom, so I dashed my hands with the strange protrusions on his back, which resembled the grubby ends of the exhaust. I wondered at the first two and tried to draw them like a squirrel stretching for a hazel.

Bee did not appreciate it too much, either he was hungry at this point, or he guessed what I had planned, because his hand wrapped around one of his thighs and squeezed it between his elbow and forearm, bringing me closer to him.

They would have to amputate my whole leg if I wanted to get out of the snake's grip, and worse, his back of his hand was too close to my lap, which I had with every step of the way without being aware of it easily.

Soon we were far behind the fence, and we headed back to the ghost town and to our friends.

Xenomorph avoided direct light as if it had burned it, and it was more deeper in the forest in the shadows than a demon to burn light. On the way between the branches and the trees, the gloom of the blooming sky broke through.

"So if you do not want to let me go at least to the ground, I can walk myself!"

I tried to relieve my stress at least when I was going to talk to the creature, and my head started to hurt as the blood began to bleed but no response.

"Are you afraid to run away? Do not be idiot if I did not run into you now, I'm not going anywhere, is it? "

But if I tried a pleading or annoyed tone, insults, shouting or threats, I did not notice any deviation in its behavior. He did not respond to spite words or change of intonation, and what did that android say? That they are intelligent, I should have offended my head like the first one, I wondered in my mind ...

 **Finally, I went into the repair of this next chapter, I could not let you wait in the middle of the conversation, it would not be :-)**

 **So what we explain today, maybe something in history. If someone drove to the exact date so, yes, in 1972, the last crew of Apollo 17 actually flew to the moon for the month, which found an egg invaders on the moon. You know how well these monsters multiply, but who is left behind or hidden, is not yet clear, and it is more or less irrelevant, especially that Weyland-Yutani has bribed (rather stolen) the government corporation these rare eggs.**

 **From 1972 to 2017 it is ... the calculator will help ... 45 years to get Bee and others to suffer a nice couple of years in a luxurious white trap. If anyone has any other idea of how long xenomorphs live with him, I will surprise myself personally from what I've read for a long time if they have good living conditions.**

 **Then we have Adam, yes, the most sophisticated android made in Yutani, which will later focus and specialize on robotics and cybernetics.**

 **Meanwhile, the spell is really unpalatable but do not be surprised if someone does not install a humorous module you will be stupid to read :-)**

 **But Adam has sent for reinforcements now and will be happy.**

 **But if the Android does not have fun, do we just head off ok?**

 **Willy managed to escape and protect his neck, but what a surprise you do not despair, surely that coward will catch up or maybe not and save himself. Who knows.**

 **But Wanda is again a malager. He has his pistol on his ass and he does not come to her to get rid of Bee. Bad luck. The two of them probably will not come out and Bee is trying so poor. Did you recognize it by the mourning?**

 **Even the dog languishes when he likes to see you :-)**

 **What next will not be missed or Wanda and the fight to live on the fifth program laments :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Back home or I will not get rid of you**

He was here again and I with him, and also fear. Fear of fear.

I stared at the xenomorphic back, where the spine of its crooked spines, like a huge crocodile, clicked between those skeletal protrusions, which as they slowly diminished, too, grew into a flat long tail that rolled in the grass like a snake.

Was it a strange feeling to see this black creature as it moves, making no sound as it was possible? Beside him, I felt like a clumsy Hulk.

He had his claws and his feet three times as great as mine, how the hell is it that I could not hear a single twig or a leaf?

"Okay, it's just a shame that you can not tell me where you're going to carry me."

No answer, and so I hit him with a fist for sure, but rather it hurt me more than King King's big drive.

"You do not want to talk to you today? Hmm. Not a King Kong cry? Are you bringing me into the house? Or do you have a different Bee? "

When I stretched the last word, he leaned slightly to the side.

Perhaps he was seriously portrayed in this name, or even strangely sounded.

"Okay, but if you put me in the kitchen, I'm telling you right now that I can not cook and no human on pepper with a crunching cuckoo look forward to me. I am a terrible cook, "I said, and so continued without a single response until I heard some water flowing around.

Hm? Where?

The sound surprised me, but the only place in the surrounding countryside was the tranquil river flowing through it. Sometimes I came here to see some of the roe and breathe in the air and relieve my thoughts, but now it certainly will not help even if I breathe in my bag.

Bee headed to the shore and dropped me hard on the ground.

"Au!" I cried loudly as I sat down on my butt, and he touched down on a metal gun, and I will remember her shape for a long time, which will depend on how long I'm alive.

I frowned at that elusive obsidian head and stayed rather uncomfortable sitting.

I watched the xenomorph squat as shook as a dog, then bent to drink. To my surprise, he did it like a man, he nicely joined his hands, took water in them, leaned his head, and leaned the contents into his mouth.

It was surprising to me that he needed to live the same thing I did, not liter of blood, though it was probably his diet.

Such a sharp Mexican sauce might well burn her neck, I smirked.

I have hidden this new insight into another drawer called Bee.

But I wanted to take advantage of that quiet moment and looked around quickly, but there was not even a stupid branch I could drag on after that big skull, so I had to deal with what I had.

I moaned as sadly as I could, but my shoe struck a small pebble that slid into the whirling water.

I bit my lip and luckily pulled out the gun before the black beast turned to me and eagerly lifted up before me.

You should not trust me and turn that nasty lizard back to me.

I pointed at him, in a second started the revolver. It was a loud click that I felt at the end of my fingers, and at that moment my collar and my hair was up.

"Do not worry, I warn you," I narrowed my eyes and my hands blew in trembling, but I believed that I was a grizzly for three meters.

But the worst was the head, not only that it rumbled in my ears as it bore me upside down but also moved, which was worse.

My eyes filled my eyes as I quickly got up and tried to concentrate as my brain tried to get used to the ground falling down and not up.

Bee began to whistle in alarm, the low sound drifted through the stream of water, but I heard him and was alert.

His weapon seemed to be more than familiar, and he certainly knew what he could do, such as such beautiful holes in his body and the ornate piercing.

The bastard had to feel my fear and determination, I wanted to kill him but my finger on the trigger was trembling.

Wanda why you do not shoot! My second voice was shouting at me.

Drop it, it will be one less! Yes, I had to do it and do not hesitate.

This slender obsidian body moved toward me, cautiously and slowly as a cop to a mass murderer. Bee feels like he's going to attack, and he's making such a quiet, unpleasant sound.

Is that supposed to calm me down? What else do you try to whistle?

"Stay!" But I stepped back. "Stop damn!"

I was surprised by the intruder's quick jerk though I could get used to being killer monsters and their muscles, tendons, and perceptions far outpacing human ones.

His hand flashed rapidly around my gun's gun, and two sharp shots rang through the woods, scaring the birds in the branches.

Bee jerked me and drove my deadly weapon, I stumbled, my foot slipped on the wet grass, and I fell back into the cold water that surrounded me like some maceration solution.

It was everywhere just the same as the panic that went through my body here and there. Through bubbles I could hardly see anything.

The water level closed over me like a mirror, and my body fell down to the bottom like a heavy stone.

I was shivering with cold and my blood dripped as if the boiler tubes were frozen. I did not touch my hands.

Maybe I really wanted to drown rather than be torn to pieces, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I was not alone in the water.

Xenomorph's body jumped into the river behind me, his black skin shining like dark silver covered with small glittering particles that reflected from him. From the wound on his shoulder near his sinewy throat the green thread of his blood escaped, and the water around her was bubbling and boiling as the other bullet cut her hand between her thumb and forefinger.

It was, in a way, a terrifying spectacular sight as if there were some strange water demon of the legends that came to me to get deeper.

I vaguely recall how he moved in the water with lightness, sloppiness, and claws to water.

I started grinding myself.

He moved gently as he did on land, while my clumsy moves would not deserve the nomination for the swimmer of the year.

What I was converting was the imitation of turtle and chick carp.

Bee broke the water with his fingers, and there was a quick pace with my body, and there he floated. Bubbles were bubbling from his tubes on his back, so it might have been some oxygen reservoirs. I did not understand how fast it could be, but it was probably the role of his tail, which he was heading like a fish.

The rays of the sun penetrating the surface showed me how terrible the beast is, and that she was determined to follow me and the hell I did not ask.

Get on!

I started to work with him, push him off, kick him, and life-giving oxygen slowly but surely escaped my lungs.

I scratched his claws, but I did not care. I wanted to have peace, I did not want him to jump over me, I wanted his death for everything that the monsters made my town.

Revenge.

My throat suddenly started burning as a small drop of Bee's acid wiped at me, and I wanted to breathe. Blow the air. It was not. The screaming surface was somewhere out of reach.

This urge was getting worse as my brain did not stop serving, and I did not go into nothingness ...

 **IN AN UNKNOWN HOUSE**

Coughing. Breath. Winter. Coughing. Deep breath.

I did not understand what was going on.

I felt the cold as if I was covered with frost, my body had to be frozen and stiff as a piece of ice, and the wind on the wet faces was the colder. I knocked and wanted to give way to death, but Bee had to pull me out of the water because I did not think of it like that. There would be at least warmth.

Putting yourself in the boiler with hot water would not be a bad idea.

I did not want to open my eyes.

As I lay on the floor, the linen was unpleasantly attached to my body and made a great puddle beneath me.

Something was with me, I felt it at my side. The silent movement in the grass, the rustling, the sniffing, the occasional touch as if the dog pushes the nose into his master when he wants to go out. Did he persuade myself that I still live?

I wanted to push him off, screaming, but I did not lift my hand as I was shaking as if my body was a fine harp in which someone was hammering.

I was exhausted and I really wanted to give it up, I could not go any further.

The silence that was over was making me nervous, was it all over? Have I been miserable, or have my senses been wrapped and ice-stained that they no longer feel?

Maybe I was rather wandering, yes it must have been. The special luminous dots I saw behind my eyelids could be the beginning of the end, the lights in the tunnel, which reaffirmed my theory, and the thought of death itself scared me even though I wanted to make it up to her.

I was afraid of what was after my life and what my soul was still waiting for.

I began to shake even more with fear, the feeling of helplessness was passing through my veins and changing the blood in the wild, turbulent Adrenalin River.

I did not open my eyes. I did not want to face reality. I just keep them closed and it's, it's not going to be the last monster I'll ever see.

Finally, despite all my efforts, I managed to move my hand, but I did not move my fingers so cold, I almost did not feel it, and then again came to forget.

The moment between unconsciousness and awakening was like an endless gap.

Every breath could be the last, but there was a certain difference here.

Heat.

A strange warmth around, I did not know what she was coming from, but as I was sprawled, I felt like a little girl again, waking up in the morning, going for cocoa and watching the fairy tales.

It was warm as if a bear had pressed on me. I wanted warmer to warm up my stiff bones, but I had to open my eyes and search for the heat source. Who knows why it discouraged me.

As my senses gradually returned, and my common sense dissolved from the ice cube, I perceived something behind me. That's where it came from.

Who would find me and wrap it in a warm blanket?

On my back, butt, and pulling along my legs, I had something between my thighs.

I was lying on my side and still something soft, which was strange to me that I could have got to heaven? Any heated clouds like an electric blanket?

I dared to slowly open the heavy lids and stare at the wall and some pieces of furniture. One drawer drawer was open and a striped sock was watching him.

The setting sun cast its golden glow directly on that wall, and I wondered who it was and who saved me.

I snorted slightly and breathed out like a cat that climbed into your most stupid sweatshirt and made a nest there.

But when something moved slightly behind me, I knew that the word rescue was just a phrase whispered into the wind.

My heart began to beat quickly, and my blood blew at the speed of light, but I was still lame, so I turned my head slightly over my shoulder.

Bee lay right behind me, pressed against my back as though he wanted to hide something from me.

My quicker breaths had to warn him that I was awake and he snorted loudly. The stream of air leaned between my shoulders, and I screamed and leaned forward.

I was afraid of it.

Alien swung his hand quickly and dragged me like a plush teddy bear.

I felt his ribs pounding in my skin, and then something moved between my legs. I did not move, just looked down. The bony tail of the bastard stood between my thighs and then fell over the bed like a ragged choke of an anorectic elephant.

I dared to bend my head back slightly to look at the curve of the xenomorph's elongated fixed chin above me. I listened to my instinct and snuggled slightly into the ball.

The intruder probably thought I wanted to pull myself again or flee again, so he grabbed me and drew me even more tightly to me, so I could count every one of his bones that pushed me inexorably.

Again, I felt the pleasant soothing heat that came from him.

Seriously a paradox, I did not expect the bitterness to come out of his body from his skin, which I thought was cool, like the reptiles. The worst thing, however, was that I needed him to keep warm, since she could not cover the blanket that lay beneath us.

Our characters were copying as lovers after a long night spent, and yet the sun had just fallen and the darkness soon came.

I gave up. In this state, I could not do anything. I still had a chill and my body was passing through my body like a small electric shock, and I had no more weapon and I was naked to my new horror. The intruder of my wet clothes probably ripped and dropped.

The only thing I could defend myself was the stiff arms and legs.

"Bee ..." I cried out and my teeth grumbled slightly, fortunately not to bite my tongue.

Xenomorf, most of all, in my inertia, felt I was helpless and so silently asleep as if he had forced me to sleep.

Seriously reassuring about sleeping with the chain saw switched on.

I hated the need for more heat. I reached out my hand, slowly over the bed to the edge in front of me.

Did he hear how he moved? If he did not do anything.

I gripped the end of the plaid in my fingers and pulled it as tightly as possible to warm my skin; besides, without thinking about it, I moved back to my enemy. I could feel his hard chest, his ribs and his belly ...

I gasped silently as I nudged my buttocks to something I had not expected at that moment, to his erection.

My reaction was to snort but it was such a cold ... Damn it.

But despite the fact that Bee's stomach pressed me to some intimate games, he remained still. He could have raped me here but nothing was done. I took a breath. For now.

So I stayed with him so crushed, covered on the other side of the bed, and I was better now. At this moment, his presence did not bother me, perhaps I even allowed the thought of a moment of gratitude, for a better protector would not even find it. So I was safe with this alien deadly creature?

I hesitated slightly over that word and mocked it like a gramophone record.

Everything Adam said to me had to be true. It was unrealable to hear the whole story, but I could not imagine the huge two-meter body as a hen's egg. It had to be bigger, bigger. And what they did to the poor ... Then to the experimental people who ended up as an incubator.

I started thinking about xenomorphs. They were murdering monsters, but what if they wanted to have them? If they were anywhere else than in the labs, would they behave differently? I stayed with this question for a long time, and eventually I came to an end.

Probably not. Even our animals had a developed body to survive, the eagles had a sharp beak and claws, crocoded teeth, if they were xenomorphous worthy, they would have cute nipples and paws to make you sore.

They were not predators, and they ran out and hunted their life, which could not change anything, and yet with me Bee lay almost peacefully. So, except for what I was printing from behind to the half.

I tried not to spit out if I could not provoke it to something I just did not feel right now, even if it would make me heat up.

As soon as I remembered those harsh moments, my cheeks burned and I felt a trembling trembling in my toes.

I squeezed my thigh more firmly, but also his tail between them, which was lightly tightened but then released again.

Had his current inertia had anything to do with being mad at me? I've just shot him twice.

Yes, she shot, and now there were no traces. Strange. Nothing burned me anywhere, and he just did not.

Bee was a great mystery to me.

I felt a sudden sense of guilt. When will the opposing feelings finally leave me? I did not care about them, and they forced themselves. Bee was not a domestic dog. There was neither an animal nor a man with what had been in his body. He did not tame. Yet even though I hated him for what he was doing and what his warmth was calming me.

"I'm sorry I shot you Bee ... but it does not change anything between us," I murmured as softly as I could.

The protuberant sacking from his neck, which passed over my spine, was accompanied by a snarling snort. He then lowered his head slightly and placed it on the top of mine.

I stiffened and relaxed again after another three minutes.

The trembling of my naked body slowly ceased, because the temperature had reached the original, which was pleasant and helped to stick to it.

I caught my eye even more and closed my eyes.

"Where are we? This is not the house we were in ... "I murmured again through the blanket, which I pulled up to my nose like a baby who is afraid of the bubbles in the evening.

Bee gave a vague throat, but he could not see it.

"So is it different? Somewhere on the edge of town? The center is definitely not there, there is silence ... "I thought aloud.

Another sigh was a bit louder, but short.

"Am I not a fool to talk to you? I do not know if you understand me. "

This time no answer came and I did not ask and fell asleep.

It all seemed to me to be a bad moody dream that does not want to pull the hell off.

 **EVENING, A FEW HOURS LATER**

Something woke me up some night, some shit, or did it just seem to me?

Or not because I did not feel any other presence in the room. I decided to turn slightly but my terrible jailer was gone.

Did he go eat something to eat? Watch Territory? Do you get blood?

There was only a bullet in his mattress behind him, as his body was heavy. But that might have meant that he had left too soon.

Who knows why I felt scared and strangely disturbed as if someone you did not want to leave, which was oddly perverse, because Bee was a monster who, in other circumstances, unconsciously broke your throat and broke you down and then slashed On your cerebellum.

I was shaken by the thought, but the fatigue and the froze persuaded me and I put my head back in the pillow and wrapped it properly in the bed like a caterpillar.

Fuck it.

In the morning, my familiar sighing made me feel welcome.

My first thought was that Bee returned and was not alone.

Immediately after the unpleasant sound, I sat up, opened my eyes wide and right in front of my bed, my warder stood in all his dark beauty, holding something that could not be called other than the human head!

"Fuck!"

So I was frightened that I jerked back and fell from the bed on the hard floor. I was accompanied by a gruesome scream.

The impact on my ass hurt, and as I slowly peered out from behind the side of the bed, the xenomorph drawn to my head as if proudly offering my trophy.

Eh? What do I have to praise you for? Will we play with the ball and kick our head?

"Uh, this is not done!" I burst out angrily at the black monster as if it were just a naughty dog and not three times as big as me.

Bee lowered his bean-shaped skull slightly to the side, as if my sharp tone was astonishing, and he had no strange consciousness, and he reached out again for my captured head.

I had to look away from those frightened glass eyes that looked directly at me. I will not forget that look into death.

"I do not want to, take it away, I will not praise you," I shook my head in disgust, hoping to understand.

Xenomorph snuffed at me like he said, "Do you mind?" No good. Bee was adamant.

Did he offer it to me for food? Fuck. From the idea that I should bury the human head like a cannibal or suck her blood, it almost made me sick, and it also started to incomprehensibly curl me in my stomach.

Before I could think of such disgust, I approached the intruder, grabbed her head behind the scalp, and then thrust it as quickly as possible out the open window.

I wondered if I wiped my hands on the curtain, but they were scratched all over, dampened with mud and dirt.

Xenomorph hissed as if he wanted to blame me for wasting food.

"As for people, I do not like them and I do not like bloody meat at all," I tried to talk to him, and then there was only gesture with his hands.

As a mime I would not really stand. I'd rather get my hands up than I'd say when my hungry stomach, which was empty like the dustbin, was once again heard.

I was hungry, which finally pushed through panic to the fore. Now I probably should start hunting.

I slowly pulled back to the bed with an arc and wrapped around it so it was not cold. Nothing else I had to do and run naked here?

Do not even think about it, I said to myself.

I wanted to go looking for a meal at the house, there would be some. In three days, everything could not be spoiled. But it had one single hook.

HIS.

As I rushed to the door, Bee angrily snapped my tail to the floor until I jumped over, I remembered that it was a warning.

"I need to eat."

I could not afford to lose his distrust even though I probably lost her long ago. And waiting until the evening when it comes to hunt out to eat, that was not possible.

No, I need food right now, because if I do not get it, I will be angry, uncomfortable, and it will be bad for me.

I had to push myself.

Despite the xenomorphic warning, I broke open to the door, and as I expected it was right behind my back like a black tower.

He did not stop me, though, maybe he was curious about what to do. He knew well that I was weak and could not escape, I would be crazy if I just thought.

Bee followed me in the hall like a shadow, and I heard his claws screaming horribly about the floor.

The house was one-storey and so I do not want to find so much effort to find a stupid kitchen ...

 **I want to thank all those who have tagged my story and over two and a half thousand views! You are God!**

 **There may be no explanation for this chapter, or is it?**

 **Okay, those exhausts on my back, I've heard a few theories, and I've decided that the mechanism works like the gills with the ability to store their accumulated oxygen for a long time like water in the camels.**

 **I think I have forgotten to mention one important phenomenon, and that's echolocation. Who does not know what the word means, google will use :-)**

 **This is primarily an ultrasound in an intruder's big head, exploring the neighborhood because it really does not have the eyes even if its skull is adapted to it but the eyes really have no and the dots are covered with that strong glossy skin.**

 **So even though Wanda thinks she's seeing it is not true, intruders tend to have a well developed smile, touch, and echolocation, so that's what it's like to see her.**

 **And to add to this chapter, Wanda is confused. Bee keeps track of her every step and does not want to give up, but he's a little too grateful that he did not let her freeze and did not throw away like an old boot. We will see how their tense relationship will develop because a visit to the kitchen is waiting for us :-)**

 **Yeah and one more note, originally the head that Bee brought was to belong to Willy but in the end I rewrote it, I could not imagine xenomorph jealous. In addition, there would be a lot of unresolved questions like: how did he get behind the electric fence? So why did not he leave the area when the aliens like to spread to other places where they then settle down and hunt to occupy them, etc. So we have the solution of the head :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Room-mate**

Finally, I found the kitchen.

I stretched out my hands and searched hungry boxes, I found bread, a little stiffer but I could not make a choice, and my stomach would take it anyway, I waved my hand. As I drove on, my hand was pulled in by a bunch of banana sticks, and she quickly tasted one.

The rustling of the wrapper attracted a xenomorphic figure that she had not yet known. He'd stepped closer and closer as he stood beside me.

"It's a stick, a meal, it's not a weapon, if you want to try it," I said just by the way, and did not expect anything from it, and it was not that Bee would open her mouth, the other, and before I look, The jaw appears and disappears again with half of my sticks.

"I did not mean it literally," I looked sadly at the bite of good Bee spit on, because that's probably not going to be his delicacy. It's like trying to teach a lion soy.

"You almost bite my finger!" I pursed my lips angrily.

But I did smell that protein delicacy, and then I opened the fridge and took out more edible spreadable cheese. Everything went wrong until I opened the drawer and did not take a knife into my hand.

The Xenomorph behind my back began to sizzle and it finally came to my senses.

"It's not up to you, I just want to cut bread and lubricate, nothing more, I promise I will not use it for you," I tried to talk to him but this time I did not miss it.

Probably he still had a live memory of how to handle the weapons, so he grasped his wrist tight until the knife rang the floor.

"But Bee, how can I put my finger on my finger now?" I tore my hand and grabbed the spoon, but it was the same reaction and it ended up on the ground under my feet.

I wanted to start klit.

I really do not have to worry about gravelying like a Neanderthal. These are the conditions of war, but my warder was uncompromising, nothing shiny, irony or sharp to take in my hand.

Then, when he had nothing to say, he was silent again as a specter in the background and was crouching on the kitchen table, which was an elevated place. I did not find anyone there and some miracles I managed to smear a piece of loose bread and try to taste it. After those days of liveliness, it seemed to me that it was the best feast.

I ate almost everyone else in case I did not get to eat so fast.

Finally, I was in a better mood than I was a starved wolf, and right now I looked into the fridge for something to drink, but I did not have much trust in orange juice, so I closed the door again.

The only thing I could safely drink was the tap water.

So I opened the lockers and searched for the glasses. My bad luck was high enough ...

The people who lived here had to be either giants or idiots.

With one hand I had to deny the line and the other stretch to the glass above my head. But as I held my breath and tightened my muscles, the knot node that I had wrapped around loosened itself and, with a gentle squeeze, went down my skin down to the floor.

"Shit," I murmured mumblingly.

I breathed in surprise, frowning with an unpleasant whisper.

But when I wanted to step back and bend for him, I came across something behind my back.

I was afraid of it. I jumped and straightened as a ruler.

Something dark was floating over my left shoulder, it was a black xenomorphic head, and a few of its saliva slid slowly down the skin beside my neck.

Blee disgusting! I shuddered and wiped them with my hand.

"Try to try someone else if you're hungry, food is out there," I growled, it did not sound very pleased.

What, however, was worse, that I was clutching something to my ass. It was too late to react and to express my disapproval.

Bee pressed me to the edge of the kitchen line and forced me to bend over her so my feet were hanging a few inches above the ground while her breasts pressed against the hard cold plate and the crumbs I left from the bread.

He could choose a moment. Damn. What did I do that provoked him?

But the reaction to such a creature is hard to find a logical reason.

But I did not do that easily.

Immediately I reached for the knife tray in front of me, but the intruder's black hand pulled my wrist to the plate as if it were an anvil and did not allow it.

"Just let me go, do not do this Bee. This is not done! I do not want to! "I screamed but later my words were more desperate and horrified as I knew what was waiting for me This is probably not just a tour of hiding some weapon somewhere This was no warning These were animal instincts Its soil Fortunately, he was able to control himself, he could start with it too.

As something banged my thigh, my breathing became faster, and the more I wanted to get up and reach my toe to the ground, the more I pressed and immobilized.

He was just behind me, and his hard-toed pussy moved and rubbed on my wife as if looking for something to help him get in.

He gave the strange, horrible, sound, mixed with the sighing of my ear, which drifted across my spine like a frost all over my body. I tried to dodge, but maybe it was even more irritating.

If I had only one knife, whose handle was two feet away from me. Then I might have explained that this is inadmissible to me.

However, Xenomorph's black sharp claws were like razor blades around my wrists, deliberately placing them like a spider's foot between my fingers, so whenever I moved my hand, I rushed about them.

"Damn it, was not it enough before? Bee! Au! "I retreated and shuffled like a chicken you want to knock on first and then put it in the oven.

With his big body attached to the line, I did not have much chance to defeat the defeat.

The intruder bent his head down and began to sniff at my neck when, when he moved his head on my tense back, I felt a blunt pain in my lower abdomen in a premonition.

I bit my lower lip and tried to ignore the unpleasant stitching. The speed of my breath was overcome by the horror of panic.

So I was ashamed but I already knew what attracted him to me.

It was the most demanding thing I could have experienced except rape alone.

The bastard had somehow felt my blood, which had been coming back for a month and a month. His infallible instincts had to tell him that the females in the ocean must ...

What was worse than sex with a monster was sex with a monster when I had moons. I'd forgotten them completely.

My unpleasant mood, fear, stress has not been unusual in the last few days, taking into account what has happened, so I paid no attention to it.

But the way I was glued to my thighs was causing me a perverse desire.

All that cognac of hormones choosed my tax, and my body was out of control. I fell either with unpleasant feelings of rage when I looked at everyone like a murderer, or I was sad and in the worst case I wanted a man at any cost.

Now I'm probably gonna get him. What irony.

It was disgusting, I never had sex in this condition even though it was common in animals. I was afraid that some of my former partners would react to it, and so I never tried it. Now I'm probably going to do it with a whole lot.

Xenomorf stroked my skin through his curved nose, leaving behind him a small path of his saliva and hot breath. I shook my throat as his jaws opened, and I could feel his breath that penetrated me like a ghost.

I was shaking, feeling the fear of making me feel good and the bastard liked it.

The alien penis was tough and erect, wedged between my thighs, and whenever she moved, she wiped my leaves, making me scream as I fought for the dominion of my emotions.

Then he was deliberately wiping about me as if he were asking for permission, but it certainly was not, no, wiping me for another reason. He rubbed on my lap that particular substance that did not need my moisture, that's the magic of overture.

Each time I jerked, he sighed dangerously.

He probably did not know anything other than the smell of my swollen hormones in the air, and when he was done, he ran without warning into me.

I gasped and took a deep breath, finally breathing the air into my lungs, filling me with its immense size.

My face must have the color of a juicy tomato when I heard how it faded.

I shrugged my fist free hand and pulled off all my muscles, but for a long time I did not hold it and started to relax.

Bee began to rhythmically squeeze his hips and I was terrified of how he liked my body, how it worked. I was so disgusted and confused. I could not imagine anything more disgustingly overturned, and yet my treacherous body wanted it just after the first rough surprises.

The hungry thirsty for sex, it was all about the situation.

Blunt chills in my lower abdomen quickly receded, and instead I felt and perceived the whole act as something else. Exciting.

As I was lying on the line and my legs hung down, I stretched them a little and groaned.

Bee's movements were quicker and more aggressive, he struck me, and my back always bent, holding me, and with closed eyes expecting more and more movement inside.

I was a traitor of people, a traitor of my race when I was enjoying sex with a strange creature but I could not resist it.

My period has bleeding through my genitals, and especially the sensitive pink knot that wipes the tabletop, and I enjoyed the little pain when the xenomorphus bit bit to the shoulder of my shoulder with my smaller chunks to taste my blood.

Another wave of lust flowed under my skin as euphoria as I resisted and peaked in just a few minutes.

It could not have been avoided, it was like a tidal wave flushing you into the ocean.

I was shaking and moaning, clutching the hard cock within me and not wanting to let it go. My body still wanted water as a hungry plant.

It was as if Bee had launched a mechanism in me that was to be locked for the woman forever.

While I was enjoying my exhilarating orgasm, the xenomorph did not hold back, and he was choking as he stopped biting me. The collar behind his neck was tense and his hips were approaching and delaying in rapid succession.

He was not going to let me out of my captivity until he was done, he was wild and ruthless. The smell of blood pushed him forward and forced him to continue and recharge his territory.

I was his, and he constantly exercised my right to be stronger.

The sweet smell of that red nectar on my thighs and the love secretion nearly led him to madness until he gripped my body.

I breathed my wheat, unable to perceive anything but the sound of sharp sighing while filling me with my dense seed.

My mind was empty and full of feelings and impressions, I had no energy.

The only thing I knew was that he pulled away and left small red strands running down my shoulder blade.

Not long after, he let me out of my clutches, pulling away from me as a specter, and I forgot even the knife in the handle in front of me that I wanted to use against him.

As my breath receded, I slid off the line, my knees cracked, if I did not catch the edges, I might be rolling on the ground now.

I had the fingers of one hand with the jaws of my intruder claws, and something I did not want to identify on my thighs.

The worst of all, however, was that I felt happy.

My wedge was still shaken by the recent connection of our bodies, and now I just wanted to stretch out and relax.

The thought of escaping was zero, although the upcoming morning that had penetrated into the kitchen through the polished blinds of the blinds would be an ideal time.

Several times I took a heavy breath and my lungs almost wheezed like jammed wheels in the gear. A sharp alert at the door made it clear to me that I should go.

Bee was hiding in the shadows, only occasionally I could see his glossy skin as he moved from one place to another. So I picked up the blanket, wrapped it around me and went after it, but as my excitement subsided, again the unpleasant pain in her lower abdomen.

I tossed my nails to the table I passed and waited a moment for him until the pain went further until my next sighing continued.

But as I walked through the bathroom door, I reached for the knob, but the intruder's alligator tail flashed between me and the shower as if the barbed wire had cut off my way.

"Bee ..." I exhaled desperately, as I did not have to look, and I knew with certainty that my thigh was sticking to my blood and how it filled me.

Three trifles of unpleasant sounds followed from the dark corridor, and when I just put my hand on the crank, the intruder's tail drew dangerously around my calf like a chain until he appeared and dragged me into the bedroom.

No, today I will not just bathe.

This time, however, he did not follow me but stayed in the hall for some incomprehensible reason. I was glad.

So at least I could grab a shirt from the drawer and at least wipe off the trigger down my body.

Then I just lay down. My brain still stretched for the need for some hygienic aid, but I could imagine what would happen if I put my thumb in the hallway.

The house was otherwise quiet, just like everything before and behind the house. I fell into the blanket and wondered if someone was still alive. I hung so much with my head, so many questions, and I did not know what to do with me.

I turned, every limb ached, every muscle and bruises I had all over my body until I had to look like a smile.

My bad mood has thrown my heart into the heart and it feels even worried, is it all possible to survive all this? How long will it take?

My heart jumped and filled with sadness like a cup that slowly sank.

I hid my head under the blanket and began to cry, not silently and dignified as a film actress, but like any hard-tempered woman who had then reddened swollen eyes like a panda.

I fell asleep.

 **AT NIGHT**

Since that day I do not remember much because my sleep was tough but something happened.

The thunder shuddered as if the whole building was just a big cradle. The vibrations penetrated the walls when it awakened me, I did not have a scream on my lips.

Through the window white light penetrated as if the helicopter halted in the room.

The strong wind leaned into the glass, and everywhere there was the sound of wind, as he carried the little things that the hurrying people left out.

The air of air drifted through the garbage, the leaves and the garbage bin, and he played with them.

Everywhere there was something like the lids of boxes and boxes, wooden shutters, or they waved swings and carousels in a nearby playground.

It was a mixture of the unpleasant sounds and the humming of the meluzine, which I wanted to crawl under the bed.

It scared me. I have never been afraid of the storms, but believing that the killers are here, and out there it seems like the end of the world ...

It was not a very positive prospect, the goose's skin snapped like a hungry zombie on the door, and to your misfortune you were the only survivor and therefore the only food.

So much I wanted to have a puppy now, a dog with which I would climb beneath the duvet and calm down my ears.

I did not have such a thing.

No certainty that I could pin down.

Outside something suddenly scowling as if a piece of land broke, the iron rake fell to the ground, and the wind dragged them with a screech.

I shivered and clutched the blanket, trying not to notice it, but when there was a really loud blow as if the old French Napoleonic warrior had exploded somewhere, I flew out of bed like an arrow and ran to the door.

I was so frightened that I was in a mess of a shit and went down to the bottom with a wound like Titanic.

I was staring around my head, my chin was hurting. As soon as the night sky around me and the planetarium slowly settled and disappeared, I tried to focus.

All he could see from the bedroom light when the lightning glowed him was the outline of something long and jagged like a Chinese wall.

Bee ... was still in the corridor watching me like a dark knight.

His black tail clicked across the corridor like a barbed wire.

There was darkness, so if I wanted to sneak out of it, I would have tripped my tail, so she pointed out to him as if he had no better instincts than I did.

As I could expect, my noise woke him up.

My eyes tried to adapt to the extent that my pupils widened like a cat, I could barely see, and out of this, just the outline of his elongated skull as she was shooting towards me.

Outside, it struck me again loudly, and I jerked like a rabbit, hiding under the blanket, only looking at my eyes. I was terrible, and I needed to catch something, something real, tangible and the only living being here. Unfortunately.

My inner self protested but I pushed him somewhere in the background. I slowly started walking forward or rather crawling like a guerrilla on my knees.

I did not think if she would tear me into pieces or report back to my place.

I did not care, so I stuck the wall of his tail and sprang to him.

Together with the xenomorph, I remained kneeling motionless, I wanted nothing more than to roll over to my side and roll into the ball.

I waited for some of his response, but no one came, maybe he was curious about what I was doing, so I moved even more cautiously to him by millimeters.

I could feel over his tough skeleton across his back, but I knew he was there with me.

It was crazy, but the intruder's presence calmed me.

For some time, Bee was moving, his head grimly toward me as though trying to guess what it meant and why I was looking for his presence.

Was he afraid of me?

I already wanted to close my eyes and put my face on the arm that replaced my anorectic pillow, but I felt a sharp jerk as my sharp claws caught on me, which I had forgotten again and again.

Bee awoke to life, overturned me on his back, and pressed firmly against the floor. My screaming scream ran out of the house and died again. At that moment he was at me.

His shrewdness frightened me, I was totally unusable after awakening without coffee.

Xenomorph's heavy body pressed me to the ground like a skyscraper, clawing their claws as Bee cried about the pavement like a dog he wanted to play.

But he was a predator, and there was definitely no play.

I could hear clearly how he smelled the smell, and he seemed to appreciate it as tempting. Perhaps I did not look like a delicious leg now?

I stood motionless under my eyes, staring at what was terribly staggering over me like a figure wrapped in a latex-packed sadistic play.

"That's me, Bee, I'm ... just ... the wounds from outside, you'll hear it, too," I stammered as he bent over my body, wrapped in cloth like a giant puffy caterpillar.

The intruder hurled on me, trying to get all my layers of fabric across my skin and maybe even deeper. I fought and tried to curl up again, but his tail was dangerously moving from one side to the other, crashing into the wall as if losing patience.

But it was enough to claw on him more, and he started dressing like a rag doll dress.

The sound of the chopped cloth mingled with the storm outside until the plaid was spread under my back as if I were a fallen angel and my wings burned to ashes.

On their breasts and between them, red streaks of xenomorph of warm care began to jump, fortunately it was not serious, some scratch could not derail me.

Now just a bit from level batman to super woman level.

Once Bee was happy with what he had done, he shuddered over me and smirked out loud again. That loud snuff was disturbing. He moved his head slowly across my body from his neck to his breasts, but there was nothing to him, and then he moved to my stomach where he began to drip his saliva until he reached my tight-knit stitches.

I wanted to slap him, but I was afraid it would be even worse and wake up in uncontrolled aggression.

Yes, there was a place. I felt as he breathed on my lower abdomen, it was as cold as if I had skinned my morning frost. That coldness swept through my body back and forth, and the tension settled in the toes of my breasts, painfully stiffened like two beads.

I covered them with my arms, did not protest, instead put my claws on my legs and slipped between them to separate them from each other.

"An abomination," I hissed.

I held my thighs together, but it was not enough against the power of the five trucks.

It was the power of will. I squeezed my teeth and held it, but with another crashing through the wall that drove through the house, I ran and let go. Xenomorph took advantage of it and stretched my legs apart until my throats hit me.

I felt hot when his claws came down on something slippery and damp, I vainly thought that this was a shameful and embarrassing situation ...

Wndo you are an animal.

The only thing that consoled me was the dense darkness. No more than blurry outlines and sounds.

Bee's breathing came close to my open, unprotected wedge. I screamed as the chills ran out of me, and yet pressure came.

Likewise, my body could soak in the ice water and then in the boiling whirlpool.

The intruder inspired the fresh scent of blood and pheromones as if it were the most beautiful perfume, but to me it was totally unacceptable.

My hands flew down and I pressed my palms against his skull to push her away and cover her sexual organs.

"Fuck! Do not do this! "

It was angry with him. As my thighs clutched, I clapped my fingers until I whined as the tips of my claws pierced my sensitive skin. I whimpered.

"It hurts Bee! Stop! "I cried desperately but did not stop torturing me until I stopped throwing.

In a way I wanted his presence but his idea of care was inhuman and devastating. Maybe I reminded him of a wounded animal, it was so humiliating.

Suddenly my legs pressed even further, and then it was really fast.

It was enough to blink twice, and his sinewy body creaked on my wild dance. He pushed me and I could not resist.

I felt as if he wanted to tear me apart as he was insistent. His tip of the penis had infinitely found the entrance to my body and she had not left him.

I was in the ears of my intruder's loud sigh, and I forgot the storm outside. Everything was happening here and now in the middle of the hall in the intimate darkness.

I did not hesitate, it was not worth it, and I would not have helped it until I was to pee.

I closed my eyes but it was even worse, so I gave it on my own. I capitulated in the field of defeat and took it inside. She hurled her hips and letting her kidnap in his quick cradles that wiped at me, which made me lust, so my body bent more and I started to moan.

For the xenomorph, the strange sound that he heard me softly, he drew him to my face and began to scratch my head about my own. It was strange and unique. Such behavior

I had not seen him yet, almost as if he wanted to show me that he liked the sound.

That smooth, delicate skin wiped my face, but he did not stop swinging and straining his muscles. His actions were tireless.

I bent in my back, but he was on guard, and he'd rather fall over me than let him try to slip out of his grip.

I gasped as Bee's bulging chest pressed against my breasts and pushed the air out of my lungs.

My moanings were even louder and more demanding.

This time Bee bent over me, and I suspected he wanted to hear it again and again like music, like the screams of his prey when he bit his teeth.

In my anxiety, I opened my eyes slightly, and noticed the intruder's arms pressed against my head like a pillar in the sky to keep my balance, and I was courageous, and for the first time by myself I pressed my fingers against her and went higher and higher.

With horror, I was expecting what I could find there, but my fingertips felt a solid crust of his skeleton, a tiny grid as if the tubes were drawn under his skin. My forefinger slid across the shoulder joint into the recess between the collarbone and the neck, where the ribs collapsed.

Bee's movements backed away as if he were curious what I was doing, why I was touching him and examining him. Could it be that he could separate his lust from consciousness? Did he stop and perceive other things and stimuli than the animal in itself?

The air was filled with a sweet salty smell of sex and blood, but it was strangely intoxicating and I loved the gentler moves, so I continued to examine the tendonous body above me and slowly passed my fingers down to my xenomorphic flat stomach and raised hips, On the side up until I took one hand and he did not squeeze me close at the face.

Do not you like it?

Did I do something wrong or did I go too far where I had nothing to do? Obviously yes.

It was as if the exploration of this prehistoric being was unacceptable as touching a monstrous God, pulled my hand away from him, and did not distract him, and began again in his wild dance, which forced me to give out delightful tones of satisfaction.

Bee kept me in place, every time he approached me and I swallowed it all in me, he shuddered until my toe was clenched inside in a sensitive place, and I was slightly arched. I liked it and I wanted it. I was probably overturned or I was crazy.

Maybe both.

I encouraged him with words, exhaling, and as if the crashing from the outside increased his aggression and speed.

I was not allowed to touch him, maybe he did not like the human touch, perhaps he had bad memories about him. It's hard to say what they did with him in the labs.

Every attempt to reach him was quickly repelled, only when Bee recognized herself as appropriate, he leaned forward and wiped his face flat on the flat side of his head.

But still I was tense and almost obsessed. Sighs came out of my mouth and I wiped my lower half about the intruder. At least it allowed me, otherwise I would be insane.

Just the thought of a delightful release has pushed me forward in this insidious thing that made wild sex bordering on ruthlessness.

For a moment, I thought, more and more ticking on my button. More. Still. Press it!

It was an animal obsession. The harsher the movements, the more I enjoyed it until I bowed my head and did not start to scream with a breathtaking orgasm.

It was so strong, beautiful and relaxing, my whole body was cramped. It was propelled, pressed and relaxed.

The free Xenomorph's hand, with her five fingers, trapped my lustful bosom, which was rhythmically waved, and my whole chest tugged me back to the floor, sighing at me, but I did not even notice it if I had to bite half my face.

Either he or someone else, did it matter? I can not get out of this hell anyway, but I have kept his lances as a obedient female.

Soon, with another banging, it was over. This fragile bond, if any of us had been lost somewhere again, the heat and excitement vanished, but my body was content with that bleak darkness ...

Bee was gone. I did not know if there was anywhere in the dark where I could see and watch or disappear somewhere.

Finally, I rolled over and wrapped myself in the rest of the torn bed and stayed in the corridor, tired, moody and breathless.

My eyes closed myself and after a while the xenomorph returned.

Tise sneaked like a shadow of hell, and finally he lay down for the woman he claimed as his own, and he wrapped his tail around so that nothing could be done to her.

 **I'm some quick, I first think and then edit it and chapters are getting bigger :-)**

 **And our black monster is a really interesting ride, but if you've noticed some changes in his behavior. Bee is a living learned being, the queen is very intelligent and the tube is mostly blunt but what if the other males are? I decided to make a little bit different.**

 **While he had not left room before Wanda, now he allowed her to explore the house in her escort. This is progress.**

 **Are you curious about how this will continue?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Finally, safe**

Somehow I lost sight of whether it is a day or a night, both half of that time have merged and time as an intangible companion has ceased to exist.

I felt an unpleasant dream, and then again, until my wounds woke me up. I lifted my head and found that I was still on the floor of the corridor. The darkness receded somewhat but I was there alone.

There was a storm outside as the wind blew the rain into the windows, but it did not flinch or just distant.

I did not look for my monster lover because I would not find it anyway. He was gone, like many times. I took advantage of the fact that I could go to the toilet and take a shower.

But the pleasant water on my skin did not fill the fatigue I felt. Perhaps it was from the ice water in which I had bathed outside, maybe I was a little cold.

I breathed out the white clouds of steam and heard the irritation as if opening the door.

I immediately switched off the shower for fear that it might be someone of the survivors, I still remembered the gang rapists and how they ended up or rather how I would end up not being ...

If they saw me so naked, God knows what they would do.

I quickly wiped myself, grabbing a t-shirt and home trousers lying on the closet next to the sink, and peering through the door.

Silence.

The corridor was empty.

Maybe she just cut off the shutters and, as she broke off, the hinges creaked. The sound could go out of the way.

Still, the invaders could be as quiet as I was when they were searching the house, which would be logical when the beasts roamed out.

I walked from room to room, and as I turned around the corner of the kitchen, I saw a familiar black body with lobes on my back and tail.

I took a breath.

"Bee, it's you, you scared me," I breathed with relief, but I immediately grabbed my throat, it was not Bee ...

Damn it. Everyone has nerve endings being alert.

The lizards and the vertebrae had the creature smaller, and the figure was slimmer and had no collar behind the neck. But it was too late to fix his mistake and slip off somewhere under the laundry pot or into the fridge.

I did not move, but I could not make the statue forever.

Xenomorf shifted, but I was running like life on the other side.

Fuck! Fuck!

I walked through the living room, the hallway and towards the bedroom, because out there I would have been an even easier goal, as if I waved his ass in front of her face and said: bite yourself.

There was a sound behind me, like a train going, much more, much faster. The black body of the killer wore his teeth and, after four, he followed me like a hellish dog. His long tail touched the walls as he struggled to balance the curves when he ran me into a dead end.

Shit, bathroom or bedroom? Where do I get in? Decide on Wanda!

Fortunately, I was fortunate enough to bend into the bathroom and lock it. An asteroid-sized boulder fell on the door.

I did not breathe, however, because immediately the wood underwent another heavy test, in the form of a brutal scratch, like a saw cutting a tree.

Xenomorf hated, hated and tried to fight for me. The door hinges shrieked, but they still held in, I pressed my back against them and tried to keep them in place with my weight, so I dashed and squeezed my teeth.

"Hold on," I muttered to the door as if it were a living creature, but the house was somewhat old and surely it would not last forever. The sweat ran down my forehead and my breathing seemed harder and harder with the fear that the beast on the other side certainly felt And that made it even more attractive to her.

Who would also resist the defenseless victims of that?

What was I supposed to figure out here? Was there no window here to climb, call Bea? Crap. He was not here, and even if I still lured another. There was a hair dryer, a shampoo, a soap, a shower. That I'd wash it? Perhaps it would dissolve.

Just by strangling him with a hose. My brain has devised really desperate things when I felt something my stomach lifted. I felt sulfur and burning. My breath stuck in my throat. No. It...

That the monster hurt herself to get the door shut by her blood? Was it really so weird? But the smell of burned wood was as unpleasant as a second as it penetrated through a crack under the door, and eventually a small hole that quickly spread.

I stepped back to the shower.

Not that. No no no.

The hole widened right in front of my wide open eyes as the green liquid licked it and destroyed it, eating it as if it were autumn leaves and not a hard-cut beech. Now, with the slit of my fist, I saw a part of the intruder's head, and when the hole was big enough, he stretched out his hand and tried to stretch it to me. I crawled in front of my face and I was crying, but I did not give a voice.

Xenomorph's murderous instincts worked hard, he began to spread a hole with his own hands, as he could not wait to give me a snack between two loaves of bread. He was breaking unstable distorted edges as if it were chocolate that drool under his lustful fingers.

The wood was empty, and the sulting furious beast had already stretched its shoulder. I could not do anything, and began to scream as my nerves got out of control.

It was a desperate shout, and I wondered at the only thing that could save me.

To hell with pride. "Bee! BEE ! "

The scream rang across the house, but no salvation anywhere.

"BEEEE !"

Xenomorf in the corridor was breathing my terrible scent of fear, and the hole was as big as the human head. The intruder tried to get inside, but it was not enough, the son of a bitch angrily sigh, his saliva dripping to the ground like waterfalls.

For a moment, and after me.

The last breath.

I'd rather shut my eyes from the claws that were moving in front of my face, from which she would soon be bloody.

Where is Bee? Why is not he here? Why does not she protect me when I need it? My thoughts touched him, I'd give him anything to come up like a damn hero of books. This was not a romantic story, this was HOROR.

That bloody bastard has already put a piece of elbow on his head and showed me his silver smile to a movie actor, his smaller mouth fired forward but he could not touch me at that distance.

Xenomorf threw his skull back and leveled the door even more as if it were made of paper. I was afraid the lock was still holding.

I was trembling with fear when a police siren vibrated in the neighborhood as if someone had stolen a deal, but it could well have gone straight from a car or a police station in the city center.

The shrill sound I heard from the bathroom in silence, my killer enemy had to hear as if a church bell had been clanging in his head. He flipped his head to the side, but the sight of the opening was not visible to my relief and surprise.

He was gone. I could not believe it.

Some poor guy started the alarm and sentenced himself to death and saved me.

After two minutes, I allowed a deep breath and breath. With a fearful eye, I hypnotized the hole in front of me, whether it was a trap. But there was silence in the house, except for the siren that was out there.

Did she kidnap him? Certainly.

I forced my trembling legs to move and peeked carefully from the side through the hole. The corridor was empty.

YES!

 **PAST: LABORATORY WEYLAND-YUTANI**

The windowless room had white titanium walls that formed the exact Rubik's cube.

The furniture was not here, it was a more or less sterile environment, where none of that was needed. In the two corners above, small cameras were rotated, and there were grilles on the sides of the ground and a special ventilation with a large fan, each of which was half a meter long for quick power and suction.

In the middle of the laboratory room there was a tall device at the ceiling and an anchored creature attached to it like a pinned butterfly in a tense frame. His long arms were trapped around his wrists as well as around his ankles and neck. Caution here was essential for manipulating such rare subjects.

Xenomorf did not have the chance to free himself and unleash the hell on the base, they all realized.

The rigid construction and hydraulics were very mature, measuring all the life functions of their prisoners, and recording everything necessary for the upcoming experiment the owner of Weyland-Yutani agreed.

The intruder waited. Beneath him formed puddles of his saliva that flowed into a small canal.

His desire and instincts called him to fight, to break out of his eyeballs and to experience the blood of his prisoners but he could not. He stretched, wiped his tail, claw his claws into his handcuffs until they were scratched, but it was nothing valid.

Here all these years of slavery felt the powerlessness but he also learned patience.

After several hours of waiting, the side door opened and a man in the doctor's cloak came in, carrying the smell of chemical agents and disinfection.

"Sir, you think it's time for ..." Adam's voice seemed to be talking to the xenomorph, but everything was transmitted through the microphone built into the room to the office of the owner of the building, who was on the other continent but wanted to be present with the necessary preparations.

"Sure, now is the right time," the man said to him, and Adam could only humble his nod. He did not allow himself to disdain the words of his creator, who was in his eyes a god, and so he stood before one of his frightening protectors.

This individual was more than fifty years old and yet his biological age was unreadable. No one knew for certain how many years the aliens were living, but Adam, who spent most of the time with them, did not seem to be as old as he did.

It could be said that he clung to them. They fascinated him, and he cared for them. He moved between them and they did not try to kill him because he was a machine. Tubes, synthetic leather, chips, cells, hydraulic limbs, oil and the liquid that propelled him. They felt it.

"Beginning with the tests, all ten subjects must be ready within two hours," said a voice that could not be contradicted. Although Mr. Weyland was old, he was able to excite people as a generous warlord who had gone through several wars.

Adam carefully watched the black body in front of him. He reached out to the right.

"Repeat my command," he ordered the creature but the xenomorph refused to cooperate.

Adam's eyebrows creased slightly. The aliens were like children, they were taught, and their intelligence was higher than that of common animals, but it was very slow to reach the human. Adam knew he understood, and they managed to build their heads, but Mr. Weyland demanded obedience.

Adam pulled a small box out of his pocket, a simple, efficient device with a single button. He showed him the xenomorph, and he shrugged and strained slightly.

Then Adam pressed the button, and the electro-shock shot through the creature's body, strong enough to calm him for a few seconds, but did not hurt him. It was one of the non-inhuman but effective methods available. Android was staring at it, but there was no feeling in it.

The intruder grunted, and as Adam pushed his thumb out of the button, he began to sneer, prick his teeth, and claw his fingernails as if he wanted to run to the one who was injuring him.

The device did not leave it, but it kept it in place.

Adam reached out again and said, "repeat my command."

The intruder this time wrung his wrist to the desired side and then to the other according to the pattern shown.

There followed another exercise and then a test of trust. Adam remotely sent signals to the entire structure to let the body go.

The intruder was free. He frowned with suspicion as if he was about to attack, but Adam showed his fuse and shook his head.

"If you attack, it will hurt you," he warned, "more than before," he added.

The jerked Xenomorph consciously linked the electro-shock device with pain, but could no longer think of it and bring it together that the pain was a machine that did not hold him. But the brain remembered only perceptions, and it was enough to fool them.

As soon as Adam lifted the box, the intruder immediately understood that he should cooperate and was more ductile in fear of pain.

For some reasons, however, he only went to these test laboratories, not flesh and bone men, who would easily become their prey for careless manipulation, but such attempts were there. First, raw meat was served to the invaders, but a further piece of research showed that if a dead pig and a living man were to be fed into the room, xenomorph would always prefer hunting for easy prey.

"He's ready, sir," Adam said as if a soldier stood in front of him, and the camera in the left corner moved slightly and scanned the situation.

"Okay, give him the marks of Adam."

Android pulled two black stamps on a black chain from the other pocket, strong enough to keep up with it. He had to withstand even under unfavorable conditions.

Specially designed stamps feature a motion chip to allow immediate location and mapping of subjects.

"Do not move."

Adam, without fear, stepped closer to his stunning work, reached out his hands and clicked around the collar's neck. Then he retreated, "done sir," he said neutrally.

"Well, you can go to another subject."

Adam turned around and waited until the room filled with poisonous green gas, and the black body did not collapse into the unconscious floor.

Only then, after the powerful ventilation had sucked up all the stuff, left without looking back.

On the way to the next door was passed by the team that had the task of loading the xenomorph.

 **PRESENCE: TENT WEYLAND-YUTANI ON THE EDGE OF HOLLYHOPE**

Dreams are important to a person, but not for the androids, they do not have such a thing as other traits left only by people.

Adam disconnected from the source, as the scientists at Weyland-Yutani still did not invent a source that would not have to be powered every few days.

During this process, his memory was playing different parts of the past, and he tried to find mistakes and correct them. He searched for questions and answered them.

He could have turned off completely, but he did not want it. It was not useful. Work for him was important, it was his primary task, and he was not allowed to disappoint.

Failure has not been programmed, and he has never met him before.

Adam's robotic retina focused, adjusted the surroundings, and met the beige canvas of the tent.

The images that played his powerful memory were gone, and only reality was left.

From the outside came the rough voices of the mercenaries who came after what had happened to his direction. An increased alertness was needed. However, they should not have access to the tent only in an emergency. They had only their limited orders.

Their foul articulation was not interested in him.

Adam stood up from his bed and inspected his fluid status for a replacement. The battery was fully charged at 100%.

He then went to his desk where the head of his less advanced colleague, who had been attacked by the woman 30 hours ago, rested his head.

Adam opened the box and took a couple of special tools in his hand, trying to set up several circuits, bridging the wires to make him another android again. It will take a couple of hours, but will surely correct the damage. He was sure.

But he could not help but stop the dripping white cloth that slammed his hands and spilled onto the table.

Had Adam been a man, surely he would have sighed, he continued without thinking, and then he thought.

All the new information has been reviewed several times, but at least one thing worried him.

He would have to run the experiment and not interfere with him, but he wanted to collect the necessary samples, wanted to see what his subjects could do, and wanted to find out what happened to two of them, since their coordinates are not moving at least one day from the same place. Also here was the question of females what was needed to justify and ...

Adam's perfect memory gave him the image of the woman he was talking to and which influenced him in a special way. She fascinated her with her primitive nature.

Determination and disposition to survive, you were interested. Adrenaline-induced human indisposition was unrealistic to follow. And yet there was more to it. Adam may have hung too much on his project.

Under his hands he sparkled, and he pulled off a thin tool ended with a solder. When he's finished with his head, he looks at the body that was still in the same place in a grotesque crooked position.

At that moment, however, Adam grabbed the sound of an incoming car's engine. Soon, a commanding voice demanded permission from outside.

Android Weyland-Yutani turned and slipped out of the tent to see that there was a nearby military Jeep parked.

The presence of the government was not a good sign...

 **ON THE STREET**

The wind leaned against me with the unpleasant force that forced me to go back but I resisted. The storm that drove away slowly, but it did not stop the beasts from coming out, as I had previously convinced.

Or were they just looking for someone to spend a nice evening in two.

Fortunately it was a day and most of them eliminated. I was hoping they'd gotten somewhere deep and would not push their noses before dark.

My face was splashed by the ice drops of rain that crawled over my chin, but my hood stretched out over my head did not help me much, rather swinging like a cobra collar, and it slowed me down, so I had to put it down and it was better.

The bad weather that appeared here every autumn arrived again. Yes!

I suppressed the sneezes, but who could hear me over the wind, everywhere, something screeching and screaming like a devil's workshop.

The town was reminded of the exhausted Pripyat in the vicinity of Chernobyl. At that thought I shuddered.

Suddenly the abandoned houses and dark clouds over them looked 50% more terrible than before, this was not my city, and I suddenly felt like an exorbitant.

Was I even a local?

The siren disappeared after ten minutes as if someone had cut off the ringing phone. But I was sure it was not an alarm in the car, was it a radio that someone wanted to alert me?

Are there still alive people? Pin? Do not I think so?

Maybe it was the first Wednesday of the month and the radio switched on automatically.

Eh, what was the day?

Everything was like that. It could be Monday or Saturday.

Probably my own brain tried to say that I was not alone, otherwise I would have to go crazy about that. I had to believe. Even people, in the times of war, were attached to God and had their faith. The problem was that I was not a believer. Shit not.

If there was a higher being, would it do what was happening here?

But whoever turned the alarm on was bold.

A good plan, indeed, if you then thought that the xenomorphs will crawl like grasshoppers because it attracts them to your door, which scratches your claws nicely.

I glanced around at the eighth and seventh corner.

There was nothing to do but the torn marquess blazed in the wind at the nearby confectionery as the red banner of Toreador. He shook his shudy ends as if in the last campaign, and what he did not see was that he would ripple like a maid of a sinking steamer.

I'd rather slip into an empty alley full of garbage than be a perfect finish on the main street. The brick walls were at least as sad as when I went out of work for the last time, fortunately the wind carried the smell of spoiled fish, vegetables and fruit from the only local restaurant that was throwing away the remains.

Obviously, somebody else was in them.

I've slipped yet another alley, and I've been in charge of a corner police station. It was a relatively old historic building on this town, and the mayor invested a lot of money into it, but paid off. She stood there like a beacon of hope.

The constant caution that breathes on my back forced me to map the surroundings.

I stood closer until I was right in front of the building, and the doorway was quickly scrawled with the inscription "Rear Entrance."

Seriously clever, if they can not read the black monsters, then it was a brilliant idea.

The front doors were barricaded as well as the windows, but they were still bars. Nothing could get in, at least what was seen with the naked eye.

I ran quickly along the fence behind the building in the shortest way, wrapped it round and took the crank.

Unfortunately, she has not moved. Damn it.

I was really scared and disappointed at the same time, so much hope and now ...

Suddenly the plug was pushed out and a small window no more than three inches in the upper half of the door could be seen.

There were narrowed eyes in him before I could open my mouth and say what I wanted, the door opened and a strange hand pulled me in.

The lock clicked behind me, and I began to discover that I was not alone in the corridor.

Next to me was the older man with whom I saw only his white, because he had dark skin like ebony wood, and the other white still held my hand, which helped me calm down and exhale.

"Peace girl, it's good," said the African-Americans, grinning, encouragingly. His face was covered with stubble for several days, but his face was rather stiff as if for several days he had resisted his sleep and hearty cigarette, because he was smoking tobacco in his clothes. I did not wonder.

"I was afraid it was all a joke," I said, with relief and joy, that

I see people again. Living people. You dead did not count on it.

"Who are you?" I asked, not knowing one of Hollyhope.

"Old Vašo is a woodcutter," he said to himself to the Negro and put his wrists on his hips, "I made my way around the city and somehow I survived the mourning of the satanic girl."

I then turned my gaze to the other who let me in between to gain my trust.

"Fredy Hyde Madame," he nodded his head, "I traveled by train for a trade in the local bank, and I was forced to get caught with the others," he said smoothly.

Super Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, behind the door of a squad of killer aliens, Miss Mickey Mouse is missing to save the situation.

"Wanda," I said my name, I did not have to supply more.

"Go upstairs, up the stairs and then straight to the others," Navigated Vašo, but someone knocked it on the door three times as I jumped as the door shuddered in the ground.

The banker walked to the door and opened the signal.

There were five men with full backpacks inside, until it was really full like trying to plug the pins into a box of sirens. I had to crush myself against the wall to keep me from drowning.

"We're back, secure the door. On the way, we saw the two bastards, but we were not feeling the wind like that, one of the guards with two guards and I noticed that these men also had guns.

Equipping knives, machetes and revolvers as if they were robbing police arsenal. Something told me that I was in the right place here as if it were some secret rebel resistance, not a handful of traders and farmers from a small town in the middle of Canada fighting for life.

"What did you bring?" Vašo question asked, and one of the men patted at his torn bacon on which a dog figurine swung, probably for luck.

"Canned foods. Stephans needs bandages and not only she. "

Mr. Hyde nodded knowingly.

Eventually a group of daredevil men noticed me. "Um, a new face? Okay, how many people have arrived today? "The stranger turned to me first, then to the door again.

"Just two, yesterday it was better, but we can not count on miracles."

A group of men began to push the corridor like a tidal wave. I joined them as a pawn and followed their steps.

After a while, we all came into the office, where work desks were located, which were now around the perimeter of the room, serving rather for hanging things or as a bench.

There were lying in the middle, sleeping pants, sweaters and everything that could be found warm, there were a few duvets and pillows.

The only thing that still made respect was two crossed flags with maple leaves on a red background.

The men who just came, put their backpacks and removed what they found out, one separated from them and went to the glassed office with dull glasses, beyond which I could only see the outline of another character.

It reminded me of a detective office from the 1960s with a bastard in a long coat and a hat that could not otherwise find a normal job than to spy on others as a private eye.

As I looked around for the twenty deceased survivors, something was shaking my leg, and I instinctively knocked but something soft to my hand. By peripheral vision I saw the golden curls.

My heart has begun to swiftly beat and to race with one breath and one with joy.

"Merry?"

 **There is another sequel. Wanda waited for a surprise to find someone else in the kitchen than Bee was probably not just nice, but it could have been expected. But where was our hero? I'm not telling you probably just jumped out to play poker when your wife's sleeping at home.**

 **We learned at least about his past. Yeah, being Yeyland-Yutani is probably not honey. I do not regret being glad he's out of there. The aliens, after so many years in captivity, in which they were born, have their instincts and hunt for the surprise. Definitely they will not just want to give up their poison.**

 **But Wanda found a sheltered island of hope full of people. Hopefully, she will be successful even though I do not believe much. Do you remember her luck? Yeah, so she works while she is asleep.**

 **What is waiting for her, and what will be the welcome with Merry and the other survivors?**

 **And what about Adam? Are they going to the field? As for his robotic body, he has to feed himself, at this time Weyland-Yutani is still a small company and technology is still creating, Adam is not technically perfect and he has a lot to learn.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A new home**

"M ... Merry?" I breathed in disbelief, and the little girl with a smudge on my face lifted my pale face to me.

Is it even possible?

I was almost crying that she was alive, or maybe I could have lasted for a while before I stopped doing a tough job and started crying like a turtle. I knelt on the floor and began to hug her firmly.

"You live, Merry, thank God," I repeated repeatedly, tears burning in my eyes, and I could not wipe my fingers.

It is a shame that nobody handed me the handkerchiefs, I would use them now.

I frowned happily on her face, and Merry's little hands held me around my neck and did not just want to break as much as you did around my little body.

The little girl was wearing an adult sweater, the end of which pulled like too long a dress on the ground. She looked good and well, unharmed.

"I can see you," Merry snarled, trying to squeeze me. I had to pay tribute to the fact that she did not neuron or tear while I looked like watching some romantic soap operas.

"I will not leave you, you do not have to worry," I whispered in her hair, and then I pulled away from that blond angel and examined whether she had any harm to her face, but her face was still plump and healthy pink.

"How-" I started, but Merry waved at someone behind my back.

"Sid saved me, Sid!" She called to him, and I stood up and turned around.

The door to the office was open this time, and two men were talking to each other. I saw that one before, and the other one was somehow aware of me.

But where?

I tried to think and then it came to me, the guy was in the group I joined before Bee found me. It was a strange mix of guy, punk style, and a squeaky bastard with a head shaved in a chessboard, which made the would-be white squares slowly turn into stubble. Everything was supplemented by an inherent leather jacket with a local gang, a tattoo on the forearm and a sparkly silver chain around his neck.

Sid was all but a good boy, so why did I feel like this is an idiot with the Napoleonic complex? From what I remembered, I just saw him frightened to cringe at the others in the crowd.

Seriously incomprehensible paradox.

But I could not deny that he had found safe havens for others here. So I smiled amiably at the welcome.

"Sid, Wanda is here, you know how I told you she was hiding in the car before you found me," Merry ran to him, grinning like a little Indian to notice her.

The man looked down, tossed the little girl to his hair and looked up at me, unfortunately the gaze was not pleasant to the poppy.

My smile died on my lips as he approached me and his heavy-eyed shoes stamped the floor as if approaching me.

Image? What am I afraid of? When I backtrack with a scream running into the hole, I added my courage.

Sid, however, did not look as frightened as this time before, with something dangerous in his eyes, that madness? Most likely, he had all under his thumb.

To blame a band of injured people was not much but to be. I tried to keep the smile for a while.

"The woman who did not come back for you?" Sid snapped to Merry, glancing at me, feeling more of the view from each side.

It was annoying as an ass in the ass.

What? What does he want me to blame for? I blew my eyes in disbelief and suppressed the rage that resonated throughout my body.

"I wanted to come back," I said, clenching my fists, "and I came back, but Merry was not there anymore, I was trying to find her."

"If she waited for you, it would be long dead," the bastard snorted, and my heart was pounding with the injustice he wanted to throw me. I could not do anything for myself, I was in danger of living alone, and just so unleashed. I wanted to knock him one.

"I have been taking care of her all the time, while I remember that you escaped with others as a rat," I repaid to him, even if I had to call on the wrath of the others. I did not care.

Several people mumbled, hard to say whether they agreed with him or me.

Sid frowned furiously, glanced at me, then turned, disappeared into the office and slammed the door behind him.

The survivors looked at me and the girl for a few more seconds before they began to do their things.

Super Welcome! Thanks SID! You can really make it easy for a man to fuck the fucking imbecile.

I just stood there and did not know what to think. I did not deserve such accusation. After what I've been through, and then he just slammed the door?

Are you serious? So no, that's what the baby boy was counting.

I just had enough. I rushed to the door, grabbed the handle, did not pull it, and slit open the door, rushed in and slammed again.

I was angry at him, and he was resting in a chair like I was not there.

"Well, hey, you will not bang my door in front of my nose when we're not finished," I pointed at him with a finger full of accusations.

And he stared at me with his glassy eyes, one that every guy of New Year's Eve had, and he did not move.

Did he ignore me deliberately?

"We've already agreed," he snapped, "and now get out, I have a lot of work to do than argue with a mad woman," he waved his hand and threw his feet on a cowboy-style table, and that was all. He obviously wanted to deal with nothing and just cut me off.

I looked at his dirty crinkles as if it were a red battalion that he was flying in front of my face. My lips dragged me into a fixed line.

So, Wanda, you just got soothed, but do not forget that you have to be here with it, so do not put it, my inner voice warned me, but at that moment I pushed it to the second track and made a good move forward.

My boots also managed to stomp on the floor.

"How can you blame me for the bastard here, unlike you, I have a cut leg, my hair hacked, my bruises, ribbed ribs and perhaps a slight shake of your brain, and you sit in the heat and the others cover your ass, that's the procedure in Career, "I started and did not pick up any rookies.

Okay, Wanda, you fucked it, but try to control yourself.

"Are you doing my sermon like my mother?" He growled sarcastically but still calmly. The insults to him were like bread and butter for breakfast when we take into account where he has been moving for years.

"Yeah, yeah, I do," I squeezed my fists into my hand until I thought my blood was going to pass.

"Do you wonder if I put this group together? That he found them a safe place? If you do not like it, you can go, nobody will hold you in that way, or do not mind and do what I tell you. "

I was in for another retaliation, but I stopped, something told me that she could get me out of here and I did not want to go back, especially when soon it would be dark, in addition to yelling at a guy who is capable of everything was not just a good idea . He certainly had knives lying around, and I did not have a can opener.

"All right, but for the next time we forgive the bulls, we're all on the same ship," I threw him with a grudging glance and went to the door to make chips from the room and sparkle on it.

Someone, however, opened the other side first before I could reach the crank.

"The boss, it looks like ..." The boy stopped in half the sentence and quickly stepped aside as I walked past him like a harpy and left the couple in the office.

"It was a decent woman," said a voice behind me.

I turned quickly and saw that a man was standing on the right side of the door, looking at the soldier in a sympathetic way, dressed in masks, and a fairly fitting khaky shirt and black vest.

"Should I be a compliment?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise as the man peeled away from the wall on which he leaned and extended his hand to me. Yeah, he was quite handsome, but if he thought I was going to jump into my arms like a scared poor man, Mistaken.

"Maybe, Major Bud O'Connell," he said, his authority as if from his muscular chest, "I'm going out there for the supplies we've seen before."

"A soldier," I said dryly, and the rage fled me quickly, but I hesitated to accept his hand.

"Mistrust? Next time, I'd rather be silent, "he grinned, pulled his hand away, and then he placed his chest on both sides.

"It's not like that, it's just like someone in your mind, the soldiers are able to organize people, you'd be better off at Sid's place, whoever would fit besides him," I said, closing my head to the closed door.

He grinned, "but the trouble is that nobody wants to," he said, fingering a circle in the air, depicting the whole room.

"And you major?" I leaned my head slightly to the side in anticipation of his answer.

"No, sorry girl. I prefer to direct it and hurt if there is any mistake, but it is better if the civilians believe someone they know, I am not a local and I feel their distrust, "he told me directly as I expected from the soldier and I liked the approach I smiled .

"You're probably right, who are you? I'm estimating a career soldier from a big city? "I glanced at his relaxed attitude.

"I flew from Oklahoma to my brother's funeral, but I did not expect the burials to be a little more. The captain gave me a week, I still have three days left, "he glanced at his watch," then my salary cuts off, as a boyfriend to show me a show. I should seriously eat it before turning in a scraped uniform. That collar is terrible, and it is even better if the generals and other heads are looking at you as if your second head has grown. "

I had to smile, the man was a very natural sense of humor that must be left behind. Soldiers had the advantage of being built and prepared for such situations, obviously not losing a good mood even in this hell, which was good. And then the soldiers are dryers.

"You should think about it, your uniform would be good," my grin manifested sympathy, and I was right, his short brown hair and hedgehog, and a few scars on his cheek gave him a somewhat ruthless attraction, he was not young but old, just .

"Well, maybe I'll consider it, anyway, I welcome you here."

"My name is Wanda," I said, and this time I held out my hand to him, and he accepted it, we shook it, and had a firm grip.

"Wanda, fine. I'll remember that. "Bud lifted two fingers in the hint of salute and walked away.

Then no one paid attention to just Merry, who waited for it to end.

"So what? Is everything all right? "She asked, and I nodded, but I did not like the lies, but this was surprisingly light. Fortunately, the little girl was enough.

"Come on, you have to get hungry," she grabbed my hand and led her way to the small kitchen, where I poured tea from the warm kettle and made some biscuits from the wrapper.

We sat down on the table, I slid back into the chair and then jerked a little as the wedge hit me, reminding me that Bee was out there somewhere.

"Is something hurting you?" My little companion was afraid of me.

"No, just ... I'm a little tired."

Hell, I'm still learning to lie here, I said disbelievingly, and mumbled for myself. Lying to the child, what worse I can do?

When my muscles relaxed a little, I had a good sip of hot fluid that burned my throat but I enjoyed it.

"How long have you been here, Merry?" I asked to take a conversation and try to relax, finally after all these hours of fear I could turn off.

Merry tossed a dice of sugar-shaped sugar into her teas with a tiny fingers, tossed a cup with a spoon, then smiled.

"About two days. Sid brought us here in the morning when the sun came out, we all tried to cooperate, we care about each other and only some for the necessary supplies come out. It's pretty good here, even heating and hot water work. "

"Have you made a siren?"

The little girl nodded quickly, "yeah, but Sid is only waving her in the morning and afternoon, she says the strange devils swear in the evening, so we're quiet. But even so, a lot of people came here, we were barely ... "Merry looked at her hand and showed me all the raised fingers.

"Five? Did five of you come here? "

"Yeah, and look now!" Said the angel, pointing to the room, with the coincidence that a man had begun to shout something about God and the rescuer, and the Catholics were really nervous, trying to make good and compensate people at such times Their fear even greater fear.

"The devil tries us, but in every one of us, but out there, they can save us, they are our messiahs, let them go out and they love us, their love will be our love. Let them break through and open their mind! "

That exuberant guy in his urousan coat spoke with such fervor as the Star wars fan of Darth Vader's oath.

People turned away from him disgustedly, and I did not even wonder. His mind was apparently very twisted and maybe quite crazy, which would be understandable. His blue, watery eyes wandered over the others, exposing maniacal despair. I shuddered.

"Open the door, let's go, let's swim! They are our salvation! The only light! "

The door opened and Sid stepped into the room, grabbed the man behind the greasy flaps, shaking the man's hand out of the hand and squirming on the floor.

"Enough old fools, you all scared, you want to unleash panic? No one is your grandfather's worship for your worship, so you sit down and hell silent! "He suddenly let go, and the man roared to the ground, cursing sorely, threatening Sid with a raised fist, but dared not.

I watched it with great reserve. I had my reservations about the street guy, and on a date I would not go with him, but at least he could arrange order. He would certainly be able to hurt him, but it would destroy the trust of others.

While Merry spoke to me, I watched the neighborhood. There were several women, but predominant men, old, not here at all, probably were slow enough and so were killed among the first but also the children could not see much here. Maybe two or three.

Easy prey, I realize, children have no strength and can not defend themselves.

No, I really did not want to think about it, so I dropped Merry with a raised hand. "I think I need to close my eyes for a moment, will you do it to me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I could, even if I do not want to sleep much, it's only in the afternoon. Come lie down with me, and I'll watch you, "said the guardian angel, and I gave him a weary smile.

A few minutes later, I was lying on the floor in a sleeping bag, it was not very comfortable or soft but I had a clear head and I did not have to look back on his back.

I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh, but I could not enter the realm of dreams instead of my dreams despite the great psychological fatigue.

My body was tired but still alert.

I listened to the whispers, the swinging of my legs and other everyday sounds but sleeping nowhere.

In vain I was wondering what was going to happen tomorrow. The windstorm was probably lowered because no more banging was out of the way.

All those poor people looked depressed, some stunned others as if they were alone in another world. Their head had sloped and hypnotized the floor in their own dreadful thoughts when they lost their entire family and hoped for someone to save them and the world over them, or vice versa, wondering why the xenomorphs did not kill them too.

We were all like paradise exiles, in front of whom the god shuts the door and kicks them out with his big foot out.

But the help will not come. I knew it, but I did not want to tell anyone, because hope kept them alive as hard as a honey-filled reality and pressed against a spiritual world full of fiction.

Until now, I could sort out my thoughts a little and categorize them into an imaginary filing cabinet.

I pushed my hand out of my sleeping bag, bent it in my elbow, and placed her head on her. It seemed incredibly difficult as a sack of gold, but it was not worth the worry, every thought weighed like a damn, shiny, pure brick.

What I did not really know tomorrow is, but I knew I wanted to survive and if I managed to do so now ...

Well, it was not always me who got me out of trouble, I could thank my moody friend who was hunting for somewhere out there, or like a shadow about the cabin.

What is he doing now? Does she try her throats for other victims? Looking for me? Did he find another one he usurped? Chasing the tail?

Ah, Bee ...

Although he was an enemy, yes, he scratched me, bit and hum, other things but who knows why I did not want him wrong. I was not a vengeance, maybe I was a little nasty in a couple of days as a native of Juric Island but I still had my values. Because someone cares about you and cares for you, you can not scold him and tear his head even if nobody understands it, so I prefer not to tell my story to anyone.

In addition, what would I tell someone about? Hey, I used an intruder. Yeah, was that rough sex I did not even experience, and I'd put it up somewhere in the category of experiences?

Seriously cool ride, do not you want to try it?

But when I remembered how his body pressed hard against the floor, his hips crashed into my skin, and as I was eager to accept his mighty penis, he pulled my lap away with desire, which surprised me. I shuddered.

My face burned, I pulled the end of my sleeping bag up to my nose.

Damn it, the xeno will not leave me here either.

I frowned at myself, trying not to perceive the annoying screaming down there as though my body wanted it again. Again the annoying wiping, the boring movements, the terrible sighs and claws painfully stuck in my skin as I slit my neck.

You're crazy? Already Recall Wanda!

The tension in the lap was even more intense.

I clenched my fists to overcome the urge in my lower parts and swung to my side. Are you a really bad Wanda girl, are you racking a nose over a man, not being good enough, and a killer from another planet that suits you? Still having a tie and a wallet proper

Package what?

HA-HA. Seriously to be humorous.

Eventually, I was completely asleep, but soon aroused a strange light, and Merry moved beside me as she clung to me as a bear to the bear in my sleep. I quickly opened my eyes because I thought we were at risk, and one or more of the beasts were walking in.

But there was a grave silence in the room, only a red light on the eastern wall lit up its light on the whole of the camp.

"What's the matter?" I turned and Merry put her finger on her lips.

"That's a warning, those above tell us what's going on outside. And when that light is on, it means that the devils are out around a lot and we should be quiet, "she whispered softly to me like a fairy-tale that watches your dreams.

So I gave her advice and tried to sleep again.

 **AT THE POLICE STATION - SHELTER**

The next day I joined our base. Or the task of the day: how to survive today when Sid's unpleasant look hits me in the back.

I opened the cans, dressed the wounded, disinfected their wounds and distributed food.

Just everything you could do with maximum willingness, even though others were looking at you as if you wanted to bite them.

What the hell was all about? Perhaps it was that Sid roared every few hours to someone without a motive to encourage morality. If the fear is ruled, the strongest holds the rest, and the others cringe in front of the whip.

It was only me that I sometimes took care of herself and earned it for his mad frown and some mischief, and then there was the priest who preferred to change but was threatened by a fist.

When I later took the luncheon's lunch, I had to climb the stairs to the attic, where two chairs stood at the window, and men with arms in their lap sat as professional snipers.

Unlike the rest of the building, the window was open, fortunately there was a solid lattice and a good view of the entire street from the bird's eye view.

But I also thought that if one of the xenomorphs wanted, he would have to kill his at least one of them with his spike on the tail that would have passed through the grid.

One of the men had an army binoculars and a full bungle of crap that the food was cold, but the biggest surprise came only in the afternoon, literally.

I just wound a shoulder to a middle-aged woman, and Merry, as a small health care professional, held open the first-aid kit and handcuffed me when the white cloak appeared in the room.

I saw it only from the corner of my eye but it still attracted my attention because I knew there was no doctor here.

My face turned slightly, I did not get lost in the spot.

It's not possible ... what the fuck ... how did he get here ... what's he doing here?

The good-looking man in the clean, clean clothes looked around as if scanning every person in his sight. Those crystalline blue irises that sensory focus looked at me stayed on my face for two seconds longer than necessary and then moved without interest again to another person.

I felt cold in my bones, my blood frozen in the veins, and every blood was changed to frozen crystals. What was the android doing here? Whatever the reason, it was bad that he appeared here. It meant destruction, I felt it in my bones.

The woman beside me moaned to alert me of my injury, which I stopped paying.

I did not respond, the worst scenarios in my head arose.

Merry tugged at my sweater and I looked away from Adam as if I had burned.

"Are you okay with Wanda?" The little girl asked, and I hurriedly embraced the patient's shoulder and helped her carefully in the old coat.

I checked the bastard again, but he just walked a few yards away to the wall and sat down on the table as though nothing significant happened and watched the neighborhood as a hideous tourist at an amusement park.

"Merry, I want you to not come close to this man, it can be dangerous, the one in that white cloak, I've seen him before. Do not talk to him at any price and do not go to him, "my heart beat, and I did not run the android out of my eyes; I did not care if my sensitive hearing heard it or not.

I discreetly checked my knife with my case in my pocket. It was a little bruised, so I covered it with my palm and decided to go right behind that bastard to a small chat.

There was a bubble bubbling in my face that showed that he had the innocence to come in here, and so I ran out until I had the courage to stab the knife in his heart and cut off his hoses that held him under the artificial skin together.

But in the middle of the way, someone grabbed my hand and turned to him.

"Where the rush of a girl, I have an important task for you," Sid grinned at me, whom I did not even notice before, nor did I know that he had climbed out of his cave where he spent the most of his time and stood in my way.

"The guys who went for food in the supermarket at the end of the street have not returned yet. You're going to see what happened, "he told me hard, and I saw on his face that he was targeting that bastard he wanted to get rid of me because I did not want to like his bullshit.

"Are you sending me a suicide mission?" I shrugged, shaking my hand, "you know what? You're a guy, go check it yourself."

"I would have sent you from above," he said with his thumb, "but I doubt that you or the other women can use a shotgun instead," he snorted.

Do you want to see how I can use it? I'll take your stick with it and use only one charge.

"So would you rather send the woman to the weak? Really heroic, what will you do to give me a drum and a set of kitchen knives? "

Were it really so stupid? Sure he could do that. He hated me just as I did not hate him.

Mutual love does wonders.

It was a shame that Bud was not here to stop me and talk to him.

"Look around, everyone here is wounded, you look like you're still going, at least you can run in an emergency," he said, putting his hands on his chest like Goliath.

Did I look like about twenty yards of a great lizard-like caterpillar, so the son of a bitch wanted to play the feelings? No one else can? Well, maybe it was true, but it does not mean that he'll send me like this before dinner as a rescue trip from which I will not return.

Whatever I tried to do, it was five minutes later, and another unwanted girl was pushed down the door and I found myself once again involuntarily on the battlefield. Twice I knocked my fist back on the door but yours told me only a few words of regret and closed the window. At least he thought it honestly, if nothing else but it really did not help me.

Super.

So let's play the heroes.

 **Finally, Wanda got to safety, are you happy? We also have new characters and finally a beautiful family meeting with Marry, which is fine. That wretched girl will be Wand's death once.**

 **But that does not end, the story goes on, and death is postponed indefinitely.**

 **In addition to all that comfort and peaceful idyll, an unexpected guest disrupts.**

 **Yes, I was saying that Adam also has a role in the story.**

 **Nothing I do is just, everything has its own reason and solution.**

 **What does the sytetic plan and why does he make a refugee? Is it his image of the fun to watch the suffering of others? Hmm, let's surprise you where it will go.**

 **And as Wanda does not have a lot of luck here, she probably got the right person :-)**

 **Now she is waiting for a smaller trip to the supermarket and what will happen there in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Supermarket**

"Let's go, I want it fast," I grunted, even though I knew what we might find there, "cover my back, I'm going first."

We both ran forward, yet it seemed to be around calm, but the appearance could be miserably misleading. Every minute, the banana skull could come out of the corner and hurry up to us.

Occasionally, we heard our sighs but stopped short and moved away. The Xenomorphs were not far away, so we rather slowed down and were quietest.

Perhaps it was just the wind that was running through a broken window, or was also an intruder inside the shop and was enjoying something, rather we did not investigate it.

My eyes searched closely around the ghost town for the slightest movement.

He might be Bee somewhere, she thought, and then I shook my head. I did not like the pranic thing that my sick brain was taking care of him in the past few hours and coming back to him.

Is not enough what caused me? I still felt his scratches not to mention that it made me feel sad to sit down. Despite all this, I thought about whether she was looking for me. I bit my lip, I'll have remorse for it.

In a few minutes, we and Candy arrived at the Food Basics parking lot, written in a weather-covered banner over the shop. But the shop I went shopping for was no longer what it used to be. From a distance, his painted poisonous green wall looked like a greyish shredded salad, and two glazed windows beside the entrance were broken. The sharks in them stood up like ice teeth of some monsters in case you want to cut your wrists rather than wait until the sharp canines of xenomorphs penetrate your skin.

A tempting offer for the weak nature.

As we and Candy approached, I could see the truck attached to the ramp, but we rolled to the main entrance and we wandered through the parking lot between the cars to get as close as possible without any difficulty.

Obviously we did not have a lot of luck because there was some noise from inside as if someone had been dropping a glass aquarium from a shelf. I bit my lower lip and stretched out my hand to tell Candy to jerk and wait. We've been watching for something to show.

"Do you think these are the rest? Maybe they just a little delayed, "whispered in my ear, with a half-headed glasses, her naivety almost laughing.

I grinned impatiently, "yeah, they will, they will just take the last tuna lolly, and then they will appear in the entrance."

Candy just nodded stupidly how she could be so dull I was a mystery but I let it be, but the time was running and the sun set and glittered behind the silhouettes of the roof.

I definitely did not want to stay here for a while longer, but when no one showed up, I knew we would have to check in and see what was going on.

I moved and Candy caught me with a sweatshirt, "you want to help them with the tuna? It's probably too heavy, the cans are going to say, "she speculated falsely.

"If you do not eat this now, it will be a miracle," I murmured ironically, "now stay with me, and especially either quietly, do not deny, do not smoke and do not cry, maybe do not breathe at all."

We both went over to Food Basics, which resembled a giant box of biscuits with its span and crenellated walls.

That damn nana was serious about me, at least nervously looking around and relying not only on my two eyes, which they did not really see backward. Then we slipped through the doors that were still opening themselves when someone grabbed me and unexpectedly covered my mouth with my mouth while Candy cried out instead.

"Silence, do you want to hear us?" Said Bud, who took me as a hostage.

I shook my head for approval, and he slowly took my hand out of my mouth. He could see that he was tense, the tendons on his throat were raised and he was alert. Maybe we just arrived at a half-hour party.

I had some kind of surface trust with him, but I'd rather put my lips in my sleeve, God knows where his hand was pushing everywhere.

I spoke to Candy in spite of myself, "but she'd rather be careful with her, my brain's bathing duct, so you're talking slowly and comprehensibly to understand you," I whispered to him, aiming at my companion.

The soldier, in front of us, relaxed a little, and nodded at the same time.

"I'll take care of it. What are you doing here? Do not you have to be safe on the staff? "

His voice was known to be worrying, but he was in a hard undertone.

"Sid kicked us up, we should see what it is to you that you are not returning," I gave Bud's an eloquent glance, and he squeaked sourly, his lips drawn to the strict line, and his expression changed completely into annoyed in just a second. with some stupid orders of his boss disagreed but now he can not send them back, it was almost dark, it would be better to take a whole group that will be able to protect each other.

"It takes a little bit of it, yeah, we had to hide, one of those shitters is still hitting. Perhaps they are lured by the spoiled meat in the freezer and on the shelves, it's not just a nice look and it's getting bloody, "he waved his nose, and the whole business was borne by the smell of fish and the flesh of the refrigerated boxes that had already been denied

"I do not want to pamper, but I expected we were not just stuck with bloody stains, you were surprised," I grinned to relieve the strained situation a little bit, so I ironically added, fortunately it sounded like a joke.

"Wait here and do not go anywhere, we are going to talk," Bud said to me, and he walked past the booths behind the others amongst the shelves, from where he heard murmuring how the necessary food was stuffed into his backpacks.

The illumination here for some unknown reason did not work out too much, maybe the windstorm that had somehow taken down the leadership and could not get involved. A pair of elongated fluorescent lamps hung just under one cable vertically down, and the commodity was fed on the ground as if it were a ripple.

The sun had almost sunk and I wanted to go back to safety as soon as possible so I could kick Sid's ass.

"I heard you, it was not nice of you," Candy said, as soon as Bud left her, rubbing her lower lip like a small child who did not like it and started frowning at me.

Candy, actually, the name was quite dull, her hair was like a cotton candy, not a color, but a dense consistency like the Africans, that you had a bit of a bite to think about.

"I'm sorry for Candy, I ..." I was ashamed to take some of my feelings into consideration, but suddenly I stopped because there was something out there, the flying bird was definitely not.

Without any further reflection, I quickly reflexively fell on my knees and clutched my back against the wall under a broken window, where there was still a good measure of masonry, and Candy was not so fortunate to me.

Something was wrong for her from outside, maybe death itself. No, it was definitely the old acquaintance she had waved at me from time to time.

From my position down, when I clenched my fists in my hands, I saw only a black smudge. The clawed hand, which struck the teasing girl in a painful way into her neck, pulled her through the broken glass. I clenched my teeth.

Candy was just enough to kick me, but that was all.

I did not even hear the voice just shut her eyes tight and prayed as I heard the sighs behind the wall and then as if a bucket of something dense on the sidewalk was thrown off, it was probably the girls of the hot intestines gorgeously lined up on the sidewalk.

Damn, I could not even warn the others, otherwise I would warn myself and I would be another one, but it did not mean I was not in order ... I was still somewhere close.

The other sound that came out and the surrounding space was even more uncomfortable, the silent, crooked shut, the crunching of the soft POP, and then the silence again.

I could have vividly imagined how the black monster had made a bloody hole in Candy's head.

Poor girl, she was stupid but she definitely did not deserve this end, no one deserved it!

My voice was stuck in my throat, I almost did not breathe, I rather crawled in the lying on the ground crawling to the wall beside me. I just made it a plank and a part of the business interior.

I could sink down my back and throat silently, as I was nervous about how long it would take for the burglar to smile for Candy and then to jump on me.

Small fragments of glass came down from my head as black claws swirled past the edges of the shop, and the intruder slowly pushed his head in, as if he was afraid someone would cut it off. A few of his saliva and blood pounded on my shoulder, and I stopped moving to make no unwanted sound.

I suppressed my disgust at the disgust and let the ropes drip and get into the clothes. I really hated these situations.

I allowed one glance upward, where the xenomorphic rounded flat chin was beautifully removed. If I took any of the shards and stabbed him there, would I break through the hard skin?

But even if it did not survive, I would condemn myself as well, because I would have given her a beautiful green shower with its acidic blood.

It was not a bad idea, damn Wanda think!

Xeno soaked the air and listened carefully to what was happening inside the supermarket, so no one knew about it and the others were preparing to leave. The murderer was sure to attract him. From opening my mouth and the saliva dripping at me.

To my horror the black bitch jumped in. Fortunately, she skipped me and did not notice me sticking to her on the wall, but I had a beautiful view of her butt, and I had to admit that it did not differ from the human one at all.

Xenomorph's tail, which slid in, followed him like a barbed whip. He moved his leopard through the silent walk across all four into the supermarket's interior to explore what was going on here.

I looked around quickly, I could go out and run away, but I was not sure it would be the right solution, and moreover, the door that opened itself would immediately alert me to my attempt. It was not the only thing I was afraid of. The station did not have to let me in if I did not come with someone else and it was Sid capable.

That bastard was supposed to be here for me!

On my knees, I crawled to the last chase at the side of wall five. I slipped out of the wheelchair and climbed under the counter like some covered booth and waited for me to hear the first shouting cry.

Now or never, I had to alert others and hope there will be confusion and at least a few will manage to escape than if the xenomorph is surprised by the backup.

I clenched my fists and cried out, "run them away!"

My voice in the shop spread like a shotgun shot.

There was a sigh and a rush of rush as the men began to cover the intruder and look around but it was too late.

Nothing I could see from her position was just listening and waited until everything was quiet and I could sneak away.

I drew my knees together like a traumatized child and hugged them with arms, I wished that the men who cared for the poor men on the staff were alive but I knew that I would not do this without having come up and volunteering my body to eat so they can flee.

Well, who would be such an idiot to do it? I certainly do not.

I heard banging, squealing, sighing, and a scream of pain that did not sound very promising. In the end, there was a shooting, which was like a deafening explosion. I bowed my head and put my chin on my knees, afraid. Xeno was here, between the shelves and fighting with the survivors. As if I could feel the skin of his sharp tail razor, the whistle, before he stabbed you. Those strained seconds of slowed down time that run too fast.

Brrr.

As her teeth are prone, her bumps are wide open, and then when his jaw drops unexpectedly against your face and eventually breaks the skull. It's up to you. You're just a bloody spot on the past black town chronicles.

This had to happen to one of the poor among the shelves, it was the sound and the dull impact of the body. He probably dropped the monster on the wall and then dropped to the ground.

I shuddered when my shopping-side waisted unexpectedly over my right shoulder and a little drove forward as if there were goods.

Was that bastard over me?

I just had to look like a fish bone in my throat.

I did not even breathe, something heavy was over me. There was a noise. On the other hand, where most of the people in the queue stood in front of them, the touch screen collapsed.

Now I'm seriously worried.

It moved closer.

If it's over me why ... why is not that behind the noise? YES, go after them, I'm bone and skin! You do not mind the black jagged monsters on me.

I began to knock my hands, unable to make myself calm, the more the xenomorph leaning over the waist as if wanting to take cigarettes from the rack that had the salesmen on the right side of the magazine.

I could just have burned him but I was not a type of smoker and god, I did not smoke too much in love.

But that did not explain why he had gone to my voice until I saw his mark on his neck rocking me in front of my eyes, without seeing me under the counter.

The two black plumes were slowly rotating in the air and one of them was the Roman numeral II.

It was Bee.

He really found me! He watched me, chuckled, waited, did not want to give up. It was especially warm for my heart. I would like to see another guy in this situation that would not get me out and save my own ass. But Bee did not give up, I wanted to jump and hug the black curl around my neck, but there was a fear of what he would do then.

Would he take me to another house? Would he be punished? Or did he even hunt me now? Was it perhaps part of his pride that did not want to leave the prey to escape? And now instead of going after the others, he went to my smile. There must have been a bond there.

But wait if he was here, who was back? Then it struck me.

They were two!

I did not move from the place and did not know what to decide. Should I give up? Shovel your fingers and apologize? Then maybe Bee would take me away and instead of being attacked by two xenoes, it would be just one, and maybe they would be advised.

It was not stupid. Bee was here because of me, at least that was my second self who was doing the wrong way. But he did not want ME.

But if I get his attention from Bad, I'll do it.

The protuberant head began to sniff over me.

The disturbance at the back did not excite him even when one of the men ran around and leaped through the broken window.

The unknown xenomorph shrieked and jumped to the tall shelf, which bounced over his weight and fell silently, crashing down another survivor.

All the things got out of the shelves, and the man on the ground, packed with rice boxes, began to squeak through the pain of his heavy construction burdening his chest. But he did not have a chance, not only that the other drivers did not pick up the shelf and did not have time, because the xenomorph from the hill was dropped.

Bud was able to jump and jump away, but the intruder rose from the slowest and grabbed him like a rubber toy.

The aggression, pressed in his large body for years, was pressed like a steam pot and began to sizzle.

The man was defiant, but he was like a monster against the tiger against the creature's monster claws.

Xeno shook his fingers under his ribs, and with his other thighs he caught his thigh and flinched away.

The skin was loosened, the tendons tearing, and the blood spurting on the ground. The survivor was in two pieces as fast as you ripped the paper.

I heard the cries of terror and agony, and it passed through my body like some electrical impulse, it was time to act.

"Bee ..." I whispered uneasily, not to scare myself and tear me apart. Then I peeked behind the counter.

He was there, hanging on a belt, shrouded to the place where he felt like a great lizard.

But before he could conceal me, I stretched out my arms and body and hugged him around my neck. He did not move, just a long jerk. If he hunted me, he would have cut off his head for a long time, but he did not move.

He probably liked my warmth, as I pressed on him like a living dog.

I wanted to disperse his thoughts and draw him to himself, so I wiped his face to his neck, but I did not expect his reaction to be so strong.

Bee was tense, but as soon as I was close to him, his sinister sighing turned into something like a throat.

Suddenly he pulled away and I held my breath. Bee pressed his forehead against me and started rubbing about him.

"Bee, it's me ..." I was calming down and it seemed to work. His claws clenched around my shoulder as if to say, "You will not go anywhere.

Those sharp tips were shaking my skin, but it could have been much worse, probably not realizing my strength until I was out of pain. His squeeze was a bit slow, but he wiped his forehead. It was so touching to someone so terrible.

At the back of the shop suddenly a shot and a loud explosion that shook the whole supermarket as if a military grenade exploded in the freezer.

I was blown by white light, and the pressure wave kicked me hard on the ground.

When I woke up, my head was laid on the tiles and the unpleasant smell and smoke burned. I heard the flames crack, and for a moment, as well as whipping up and licking the ceiling. Pet bottles twisted like flamenco dancers, and the water that had escaped from them was squealing, and the plastic was pricking. I almost swear to hear the popcorn bang but rather to ring my ears.

I tried to recover but the smoke cleared my eyes when they began to tear.

"Shit," I grunted hard and had to close them for a moment, squeezing it.

I stood on my elbows and, staring through her eyebrows, I looked around for the burning hell.

Fortunately, there was a flashing alarm and a fire system that started to spray me with water and fight with fire, which will surely take a while.

"Bee where are you?" I started coughing, I had to go out but I did not see him anywhere. Maybe the fire scared him, but he fled but why did not he take me? But his body was nowhere.

My drowsy brain caught sight of the movement somewhere in the back. Something dragged me there, I did not want Bee to leave the fire to the bottom. It was a monster, but he would go to hell for me. I had to get really crazy when I stood up and ran after him.

What am I doing? Do I really do such a crap?

The fire whipped everywhere, but the ice shower helped enough, so I put my hands in front of my face and leaped through the fortification of a fire that eats all edible from pretzels to cat food. Just everything he wanted.

I had some burned hair but you grow up. Finally, I slipped behind the plastic sack that separated the store from the spacious warehouse. He seemed untouched.

It was dark, only a light through my back came through a transparent curtain, that at least I could see the shelves or even the wrapped pallets of foil.

Everything was rigid when a shadow moved between the goods.

I already wanted to talk to Bee when someone put a hand on my mouth so hard that no sound came from me.

"Silent or he will hear us," a man's voice whispered in my ear. My brain evaluated the situation as a very old computer, but I was nervous about the blood I felt and which, according to my voice Bad, was on my nose.

When I was silent, she slowly put it down and pulled me into the shadows of the pallets.

Xenomorph walked around like a shark feeling fresh blood, then walked through the plastic curtain to the second part of the warehouse.

I did not know what to do now, I did not want to leave Bee but I could not even tell Bad that I wanted to help the monster who murdered the others. Damn the situation.

It seemed at least that I had come to help Bud, I breathed.

"What the hell was that about the blast?" I asked, looking back at the gold-lit wall in the store that flashed happily through the back of the plastic under our backs.

"That black asshole attacked us, I wanted to distract him, so I shot into the gas bomb that had been connected to the grill counter and it was a bit bang. That jagged monster was close enough, but I do not know if it hit or just broke the bones. At least Jimmy and Herb managed to escape. I wanted to grab two backpacks when I saw it and went after it. I can not believe it's as durable as if he had the karbyn skin. By the way, I'm glad you're okay, "he put his arms around my shoulders with one hand.

It was not the kind of friendly effect I had hoped for, it did not hurt me.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered as sadly as she could, trying to improvise, even though my head ached, and I was dropping water from my sweatshirt as a waterman from the shoe, and I did not talk about sickness like I was three hours on a merry-go-round.

"I have a super plan," Bud said to me, only seeing his sharp chin and rippling lips. Something has fallen in front of our attention, we both obeyed as a sleepy ghost in the next room xenomorp, looking for something to bite or some hole to get out.

From my point of view, it looked like a cold store for a butcher. He probably felt blood and flesh, and that attracted him.

"What? But let me say anything better. What to get out of here quickly? This is the best plan to keep your head on your neck and intestines in your body. "

"Do you see those big metal doors in the back?" Bud asked me, nodding his head to the passage where the intruder had disappeared and now he was crawling somewhere, and I did not like where he was heading.

"I'm going to have him put in the freezer?" I said, my eyes curling.

"Just open the door and hide behind it, and when it comes in, then you close it and make sure it does not get out. In some luck, he will not get anywhere, and he will freeze in a few hours if we give him some taste of Antarctica. It will be like frozen cod. "

"And how can I get him there?"

"You are going there, you open the door, and let the others rest on me. That's all I want after you. "

"I do not like it, it's too risky. She will, if it does not, kill me and you. Is that worth it? "I tried to persuade him and put a desperate tone in my voice.

Bud was silent, he probably considered it, and I cheered.

"There was a lot of dead, I'm afraid ..." I whispered in his ear even more forcefully, pulling his arm, feeling I could talk to him only to get through his military training.

He probably wondered now how to xenomorph, but our chances were not high. Against us, the animal had much better assumptions than the instinct of the killer, even though I was doing that too.

"Get ready for a couple of them out there," he said flatly, "the fire is probably still out there, but if we get out of here, we have nothing to be on our heels, we have to make it as easy as possible. We have to get rid of him. "

Damn I was not as convincing as I thought.

It was not just that, I guessed. He wanted to take revenge for the others, and I did not even blame him. The aliens have been responsible for so many lives.

"On, take this, can you handle it?" He forced me into a medium-sized pistol in my hand, hoping

I'm at least charged.

I shook my hand to indicate that he was.

"Well, now we have to lure him back to the store now. Get to the sail and try to hide as close as possible to the passage. I'll attract him. Then you know what to do. "

At that moment, we split. I creep in the shadows toward the throbbing beast, covering the giant pallets and giant constructions to the ceiling of the high shelves, eventually scrambling behind the forklift, and leaving me with nothing but a tense wait.

He waited awhile for a while, leaving me a head start, then taking a bottle of alcohol he had picked up between the new merchandise and reaching for a roll, but it was a coincidence and there was something else in the shop.

From the next room, it began to sizzle, like a swarm of bees, and the intruder whirled back to the warehouse to find the maker of the sound.

I was tense when I walked around the wheelchair where I was crouching. I could try to shoot him and finish it, but there was a high chance of failure.

Together with the big xeno I felt a burn, probably the explosion and the flames were a little damaged. Poor Bee. But it could have been the other.

Like a great lizard, he stumbled in the warehouse and was blowing in the air, but as soon as he was far enough, I slipped cautiously beside him.

I grabbed the freezer handle. The frozen paw left, and I opened the door wide and hid behind them.

The cold penetrated the white fog of the mist, it seemed like a hybernate super hero had to come in from inside, and he'd have to wake up and start doing something.

Look at the fish, I was attracted to it because I really felt it. But the intruder decided not to cooperate, the boy was not interested in him, but the human smell did and he felt where he was. Bud still had to move around silently so that he did not show up.

Xenomorph gave himself on time as a trailing dog, who was hurting the prey before him.

Like a big dark silhouette he walked from place to place, jumping from the pallet to the pallet. It seemed hopeless, and adrenaline and nervousness rose.

But he kept his cool head as close as possible to me. Then he reached out and threw the bottle straight into the freezer where it shattered.

It was a nice sound of broken glass that he could not hear.

Xeno registered it, and within two seconds the light from the freezer left him on his shiny skin with a dull frost as he walked cautiously and incredulously.

I did not see anything hidden behind the strong steel door, so I peered out from behind the door and watched his tail as he snapped on the floor like a snake.

He had to be all over there, otherwise I would have brought him there, which he probably would not have missed. Come on ...

Xenomorph and proceeded forward until a sharp spike disappeared inside, and then I suddenly the door slammed in one breath and bent perpendicular lever downwards.

She did, I breathed, wiped her sweaty forehead and breathed a deep breath.

There was something heavy in the door behind me. The intruder tried to get out of his prison, the thick walls let go of a minimum of sound, but I could vividly imagine how he raged, scratched, and hissing.

I'm sorry, Bee, I added, and on the thermostat set the highest possible freezing temperature, moving slowly to -40 degrees Celsius.

"It's done, it's done, it's inside," I called, and went into the dark warehouse through the sling.

"Good work. Right now we should disappear from the back door. "

I tried to search for his voice because there was a lot of darkness, and when I finally found him standing at the loader, the time stopped for me.

Behind Bud's back, a figure rising above at least a second meter slowly rose. Before I could shout and warn him, he knew there was something wrong. He probably felt something worthwhile behind him and tried to turn the pistol.

But the intruder was faster. He stretched out and put Bud's claws in his chest!

 **Again we moved a bit in the quest for life and death.**

 **He was right, yes, out there something is definitely waiting for them, but rescue is not what they just convinced.**

 **The explosion in the supermarket certainly drew unwanted attention, and the breeze was already dying. The two are trapped there as a mouse on a paper boat.**

 **Is Bud wounded, how does Wanda deal with another intruder? How is it going to happen?**

 **Still note: Karbyn is the newly created yet strongest alloy on earth and is 40 times harder than a diamond.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Escape from Hell**

Everything happened so quickly and so slowly that I could not react in any way.

The cracks swirled through the air like a dark fan with spines and splashed blood.

Bud was still firing, but the shot went empty and the bullet curled into the metal ceiling with deafening echoes.

The alien did not even notice it, and the clothes that the soldier was wearing hardly resisted such a violent strike that was equal to the razor's care.

Bud groaned, and the inertia of the intruder's movement forced him to bend his waist in pain, but he had enough strength to control and save his skin.

As quickly as possible, he tried to focus the armor of the intrusive body in front of him in the fall, and he did not catch it, and the xenomorph smiled at him like a child on a cubicle of a colored leg.

Now he was half a meter above the ground like a plush toy.

The beast slapped her fingers in her shoulder and yelled, maybe at that moment she only wondered what to do first and I just looked at the incompetent movement.

When Bud screamed me out of lethargy, I realized I also had one pistol in my hand.

I pointed to the moment the intruder grabbed the man's arm. He gripped his wrist like a vice.

"Let it be the big black pig!" I shouted in silence and shot, actually I did not know where to go through the darkness, I just hoped it would not be the only thing I wanted to protect, the other I did not care.

One shot, second, third ...

It was as if the revolver was bottomless. I gripped the cool stock, trying to see a better outline of the situation with that darkness.

Xenomorph's attention was strangle now, for he had forgotten everything he had in his banana head, and the man threw himself aside as if he was no longer interested in him.

Worse, he found the interest with me.

Bud scrambled to the ground. I did not know if I shot him and I had some bullets in the magazine because the huge killer parasite was running right on me!

Fuck!

Xeno swung between the pallets and tossed one tail. My head ran to me what to do? But I did not come to anything, hide was not meaningful, knew I was here and shoot? I was not a good sniper, let alone blinding the darkness into one of the few places where the bullet could have been thrown into his body by a miracle over his exoskeleton. First he would have put a haystack on his fork as a farmer.

I turned and, with my heart in my trousers, I gave myself to a cowardly raid like a hare. I was running through the maze with a bubble in my back and the only thing that hit my eye was ...

Freezer!

It was either or. Either the one inside was joined to the first one and they eaten us or one of them was on the other and they would be catching as I had seen before.

I was hoping Bee would not take it personally.

My target was clear and yet it was unreasonable, but the boundaries of good and evil were also thin, at least I thought when I first saw Halk.

Now, I'm gonna throw the big green muscle down.

The last three meters were really serious, the intruder was already breathing on my heels and patting my tail, fortunately I grasped the freezer's handle and opened it wide open with a jerk, and she was again hiding behind the door just as the xeno spike hit them. Alloy and plastic against frost were fortunately strong enough to last, and I did not have a golf ball hole in my stomach, yet my stomach pulled back.

I took a deep breath, as my breasts pressed against the cold surface.

There had been frightening sounds from the fridge before, but it was still nothing against what had fallen from it.

Xenomorph, who pursued me, stopped at the last moment and bent his back in some aggressive attitude. He started to alert and open his claws. If he was more engaged he could fall into the other's arms and I could close them both but one can not have everything.

I did not see anything from my position, but I could hear the cool air escaping from the room and the claws clambered on the floor as Bee came out and screamed that I was jerking.

I will never get used to this.

Drops of sweat flowed down my back and cheeks, maybe if I closed myself and froze, I'd do better.

Well, I left it as a backup plan, still better than having a gutted hump all over the store as a light on a Christmas tree.

With one eye, I decided with a prayer on my lips to see how much I was in the black monster. Bee! Bite him ass!

I saw only a black smudge as the two aliens entered the fight for prey.

I have not seen anything so cruel before. Tears, limbs, teeth were flying through the air, his throat sounding, things fell on the ground, and it was not enough, some more! The monsters may have been banging through the hole directly from hell!

Another intruder joined the first two and the warehouse was one large battlefield.

I swam along the wall back into the larger room and hurried behind Bud. He sat leaning against a wall just outside the place where the intruder had dropped him.

By looking at his chest wounds, the bones of the bloody flesh did not look like surface wounds, but thank God, at least the internal organs were not visible. But there was still the possibility of bled out easily.

"Damn, we have to get out of here, take a bundle, you guy, I can not do it without you," I gave him the courage but I needed her more. I took off my sweatshirt, hugged him quickly, threw it behind his back and tightened it on my chest, I did not know if it would help, but that's what doctors did on TV.

Bud stuck his fingers in his palm and gritted his teeth as I tugged the fabric tightly against me.

In his eyes he saw the determination and gratitude that I did not leave him here.

"It's like you can not live without me?" He grinned, but I could not escape trying to stay in his senses, and the more I could get his attention better.

"You are so unfriendly again, and yet another friendly embrace, what do you say? Together we can do it, "where was such optimism in me that we really can handle it?" Doubts around me swirled around me like a swarm of buzzing bees.

I took a breath, hugged it with one arm around my back, and dashed my knee to get up at least.

In the field of view, I still had all the furiously scratching intruders, yet they ignored us. Great.

Bud buckled his muscles and groaned, but he used to get used to the pain. There was another bloody stream under the sweatshirts but I tried to ignore it and direct us back to the store.

"No, there may be another, do not you just want to say hello to them?"

"What then? Should I take the solder and drill a hole in the wall? "I said with a glimpse of my gaze.

"Moving to the ramp, the shop has a couple, maybe some will open."

"Okay," I praised his brilliant idea.

Together with our denial, we managed to overcome the path to closed passages. Each ramp was numbered, but all downloaded down. I squeezed it

the button with the arrow up but something told me that if it does not flow, this is not going to happen either.

"And we're fucked, we'll have to come back," I said relieved.

"No, just throw a replacement power source, the circuit breaker will probably be in the control room," Bud muttered, resting his back against the gates and jerking.

"Steering room?" I wondered, looking around.

"Protection," he told me.

I took a breath, pulling my body so hard to take not only my legs but also my ears and especially my muscles. I could not wish for a better gym.

"I saw where the next door was when I was hiding in front of that bastard, there would probably be offices," he breathed hard, his muscles tightening as he overwhelmed the pain that came and went, but yet he reached out and aimed somewhere in the dark .

"Well, stay here, I'll look at it," I wanted to go but Bud grabbed my hand firmly and held me.

"I'm going with you, I'm not gonna wait here when the freaks talk and they'll follow me. We have only one weapon, "the shimmer of his eyes spoke clearly, I could not leave him there, even if it meant causing him more pain when he was going to ride for another adventure.

But none of them wanted to risk the main entrance, the only place where the aliens could come.

"Okay, so catch me again."

I supported Bud and together we walked along the closed ramps. His ears roared with inhuman roars, squeals, sighs, and a mixture of sounds suggesting demolition.

I had the pistols on alert and we moved as quietly as possible, just the blood clinging to us on the floor as she dripped from Bud's chest.

The whole high metal shelf fell from us and collapsed to the ground with the impact of the black body in its lower structure. A cloud of dust rose as he grabbed all the goods and the pallets. Like when you blow up the house and sink into a pile.

I wanted to cough so much that I had tears in my eyes, but I resisted.

Anyway, Bud was concentrating on the journey, and he stumbled along beside me until we reached the double-winged door that we passed into the long corridor.

The impenetrable darkness surrounded us all around us.

My hand was dangling on the wall until it occurred to me that the switch would not help me much, but as I moved my hand, I felt something slim and organic under my fingers.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "there is something here and I do not like it at all. The wall is cracked with some saliva or mud, "I gave the new information to Bud, and the muscles in my whole body tightened. What if it's an invisible acid?

Luckily, my hand was not what it was, and I wanted to know it? Should not we return? It smelled of it, the dampness, the humidity, and it was hot.

Suddenly, in the darkness, something cracked, crackled, and I grasped the gun and put my finger on the trigger, but I did not know what to aim for, because I saw nothing but darkness.

"Hold on," my companion assured me, and I did not understand what she was talking about.

The corridor illuminated the bright orange light until I had to turn away and close my eyes.

It was a flare that lit the Bud on the wall. I did not even notice that he had anything like that.

But what I saw was surprised.

The fireworks of the sparks that came from the end of the flare illuminated the space in front of us, but it was not quite a corridor, no, it was more like a passage to another world.

The walls were wearing a smooth dark secretion that formed a kind of cave that occasionally peeked out something from the interior like a basket, a fire extinguisher on a wall, or ...

My eyes met the plan of this sector, which was half covered with that odd matter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bud called me beside me, before I could get some air from the lungs in the answer. It looked as if something glittered the giant and then dropped it to the ground.

I did not want to argue seriously, but I knew what she was doing.

"I ... I do not know but it smells, and it's definitely not normal unless you're a giant slug," I reached for the plan, my fingers resisting the matter, hard and surprisingly strong and hot.

I flashed my back on my back as I hooked my finger against that unpleasant edge and tried to remove it. I had to use the strength of how much it held. But in the end I managed to serve as a stiff piece of ceramic clay.

"What are you up there?" Bud asked me, approaching the flare to me.

My eyes shone with a plan.

"There are offices at the end of the corridor, in the middle of the cloakroom and opposite the security guard. We'll go and explore it, and if the fuses are not there, we can go straight through the wall. "

My wounded partner nodded. we moved forward, we watched every move, who knew what could have lurked here, froze me from the environment in my back. My gun was pointing into the corridor and she was shaking, I was nervous and uncertain, but I knew what we needed.

A few meters further, our steps reached the first door, some were open. The sparkler building revealed the closets one beside the other, all around the perimeter of the room.

"So that's the other door."

We turned to the back of our wardrobe, and I took the crank.

Locked.

"What the hell ... a lunch break?" I picked up a stuck message on the door and shuffled it with a plan, both ending on the ground.

It sounded like a bad joke. "So they just have to jump to the gabbling when the apocalypse starts here?" I was about to throw the door down and make a wooden rack.

I gently leaned my companion against the wall and wanted to try to break the door with my shoulder even though I knew in advance that it was not a good idea, I could get it out but at that moment I saw red and it was definitely not because of the flare that showed fiery flames of fury in my eyes.

I'm not giving up, Marry is waiting for me.

I did not know why I was so attached to the baby, but because she was so vulnerable and abandoned, and she was close to the android. It gave me the necessary strength again.

"Wait for a fool," Bud groaned, holding his sword with his other hand in his wound, slowly dyeing in red, pulling himself away from the wall, and stumbling over on the other side of the cloakroom.

I followed him, grateful that he did not let me do that stupidity.

"Something happened to me," he commented, looking up the corridor, and went on, stopped in the middle of the dressing room and blinked again at the grilled lid of the ventilation shaft.

"Wait, what do you think I should get in there? I'm not a squirrel, I will not even jump in there, and I doubt you'll take me on your shoulders when you barely hold on to your feet. "

We both knew we did not have much time but somehow we had to get into that room even though there was at least some chance there would be the damn breaker there. If it does not, I'm going to throw myself away.

I flew through the frustrated view of the room, the door keys could be in some cabinet but it was the same principle, we had to open it all and it was not what. Bad idea. Finally, I struggled with something metal leaning back against the wall.

So I rushed and brought the metal ladders that apparently forgotten the handymen there.

"Look what I got," I put them under the lid and handed the gun to Bud, I climbed up and hung behind the bars and jumped down.

The screws loosened, they were not built on such a load, so I hit the ground without harm. The road was free.

"I can not go with you, I'll wait here," Bad gave me a heavy smile and held up the ladder, but he did not lose my nails and tried to overcome the pain.

My conscience was protesting, I did not want to leave it here anytime an intruder could come in and Bud would be a real prey, and he would not have to defend himself.

"You can not hide it anywhere." I pointed to the open cabinet.

"It's not much, but at least something, at first glance when you close it should be ok, you wait for a while and I'll come for you," I pushed him into a small space without protesting, probably guessing it was not necessary words and just nodded He handed me a flare and as we pulled it his forehead was sweating and all shook like a fever, his eyes suited, it did not look good at all I swallowed the words of consolation that crawled on my tongue and I closed for him.

He was a strong man, I knew he would be quiet and not panic. Knowing that she was relatively safe, I went back to the stadium and got into the metal shaft.

I crawled inside with my big ass and hesitated for a moment. The passage to the size of my body was perhaps even stronger, but if there was any danger I could not turn around.

Damn it. I had to risk it. There was no way back, and I was not a coward, and I certainly would not cry out when Pennywise and his shark teeth were getting out of the darkness.

I let the flare light me forward, and I began to wipe my bristles with dust.

The ventilation was not just the cleanest, but it led directly to that security room. I walked a few yards and was right over the hallway where we were standing with Bud, and there was a grilled lid and I saw it under myself.

Suddenly there was the worst sound I'd ever heard.

The whole body froze as if on command. It was like a very penetrating whistle of a mutated dolphin, and then it was right under me!

I shook my head as I was screaming and hurried over the ceiling of the mouse corridor, but I held my breath as a huge bean spider of the size of a domestic cat drove over the corridor.

It did not look like an animal, damn it did not look like anything I've ever seen! I could make it into my pants but I managed to keep it. But two seconds were enough and it was gone, we could not see more of our place.

What the hell was she for? Was it a connection with xenomorphs? What about the bio-waste in the corridor on the walls? Something has not happened to me, and the new creature I've just seen has made me even more concerned, especially his long tail, which rippled behind him as a rudder that set the direction.

Perhaps ... it will not be in the shaft too! The thought with my stomach made me a quick knitter and I slammed the flares in two opposite directions, I was at a crossroads. Nothing.

I was breathing, but the uncertainty still remained in me, the more I was more alert.

I bit my lip, carefully moved forward so that I did not fall down through a hatch that would not carry my weight. So I sunburned until I was at the last hatch over the security guard.

I walked cautiously inside, nothing moved, and it looked clean. I leaned back and the lid dropped off with a clatter on the floor and I followed him.

Hold on, I'll be right with you, I promised him.

I shined and turned 180 degrees to the counter with ten small screens. Everything I saw but did not want to see.

None of them worked, the silence seemed creeping, I wanted to get out of this hell as quickly as possible, looking for a locker with fuses.

There was something like that at the door beside the transparent cabinets with cables and servers.

As soon as I opened the cabinet and almost started to rejoice, something sprang from behind the table behind me.

All the time, I had to watch and wait.

My heart made two strokes, and then I missed as I started to turn the sound, dropped the flares down to the ground and reached for the gun tucked behind the waist. Late.

Something hit me hard against the wall and then swept the ground.

I screamed in alarm and started to work with my enemy and, surprisingly, discovered that it was human. No claw invader or even the smaller monster!

His face was full of madness and panic of fear when he tried to scratch me like an animal.

"Wait for the idiot, I'm not a monster! Stop bleeding me! "I blurted, trying to defend myself with his arms from his attack as well as his legs.

But he did not respond to my words, nor to the fact that I do not have a tail, I can not make a hole in his head and stroke his brain with the straw that Bee had in his mouth.

No, the guy was out, maybe he was really crazy about it, and the brain took over only the protective instincts necessary to survive.

I tried to dodge his hands and to hurt me with his fists, and I finally slammed him in his shoulder and slapped him with a slap.

The man clenched his teeth and hesitated, but it was my opportunity. I shoved his palms into his chest and dropped him. My body flashed, I felt his scratches, as my nails stuck in the skin above my elbow, but I stood up over him.

The male maniacal widespread pupils seemed to smoke a nice bag of marijuana.

He stared at me, he gritted his teeth like a beast, screamed at them, but I thought he did not even see me.

He simply defended the dangers.

I sat on him and tried to keep his hands and body down.

"A man recover," I spoke to him with urgency, but he cried at me bestially, trying to tear his hands.

I was trying to figure something out quickly, but there was nothing in range to hit him and send him to sleep. I'd have to get up from him, but that would mean he's going to throw himself up again.

I had to confuse him. I quickly evaluated the situation, letting her right hand and giving him such a slap when she turned her face to the side. I jumped to my feet and dove to the camera table. I grabbed one of the screens and weighed it in my hands.

That will be enough.

I turned quickly, but the man did not roam me, not slowly and heavily raised to his elbows, his hair falling on his face, and he was sloping down, so I had a great chance to strike.

"Do not move too much, otherwise I do not care for the maniac," I whispered, and took a step toward him.

The man jerked, and I was stretching as he stretched out his hand with his extended fingers, "please do not hurt me," he chuckled, visibly trembling as if awakening from some bad dream.

"What are you?" I asked, still having the screen ready if the guy accidentally played on Joker and wanted to confuse me with mood swings.

"I ..." he swallowed, then lifted his head and looked at me, his sufferings insulted, "I watched the object, and when it all started, I locked myself in here, waiting for the army to come and do something nothing happened and then they started coming, I watched them There's been a lot from yesterday, I hear them behind the door, they walk around, they're looking, they're yelling, I hear them, I feel ... "

The man was seriously nervous and I was sorry but I had my job.

"Then help me and I'll help you out of the safe," I suggested, attracting his attention.

"You get me out of here?" He asked me, and the light shone in his eyes before he faded, and he smiled ironically, "I suppose what?"

"It does not seem like you, so swing your ass and throw the circuit breakers out of this monster factory," I told him, reaching for a hand to help him get up.

"What do you want to do?" The man's voice was full of fear, but he stood up.

I grabbed the flare from the ground and went back to the circuit breaker. "I need to throw a stream and pull the door on the ramp, the main entrance is a little eh, unavailable," I studied various brands and buttons, there were at least a hundred.

"But it will hear us and see us," he was afraid of a salesman standing behind me.

"We will not light up, just switch on the main circuit breaker," I heard two steps behind me, then stretched out my hand over my shoulder and squeezed a single button in the top row.

Something began to sound, most likely air conditioning and ventilation, and then the cameras jumped on the table, several of them crunching, then blinking the various diodes between the cables in the glass case as the system started.

"We have to go," I grabbed the man's hand and dragged him to the door where the keys were squeezed, I felt the strain of my muscles tighten, and then I pressed my ear to the door and, after assuring no sound, I unlocked it and pulled it across dressing rooms.

We found them in the box, pale but lively.

Rick, the man named took him, and helped him out on that gauntly covered corridor full of crap.

He looked at me strangely, but he probably knew that the new one was another survivor and did not object.

At least he had to pull him.

We headed back to the warehouse. I closed the group with a gun and shone on the road.

Rick had a hand on the door when I heard a strange whistling whistle.

I remembered well what she was doing and was on alert.

The pistol's head was heading into the darkness, and the orange light shone upon that stench when it appeared.

It was heading right on us, the spider legs were moving at high speed and shortening the meters. I already saw it clearly and fired. It avoided it! That damn thing was damn fast.

I was trying to go again for less than twenty feet.

The men behind me turned to look at what was going on, and I squeezed the faucet and it clicked idly! I realized lately that I was just shooting my last charge when the thing bounced off the ground and jumped unexpectedly against me.

Everything in my body tensed like a string that burst and my knees cracked.

I dropped to the ground just in time to let that bitch pass me and jump on Rick, who was just behind me.

His face drew, and the man screamed with a scream, dropped Bud and dropped to the ground where he began to shake. And he fell to the ground as his support had stopped him.

"Help me, after ..." Rick could only say a few words in the hysteria when he started to grow up and suffocate.

"For God's sake," I murmured, watching Rick struggle and his body trembling with fear, trying to get the animal or what to get out of it, pulling behind him but that long thin tail wrapped around his neck like an avant-garde adornment and he began to tighten.

The more he clamped his nails and pulling away from him, the more he poured himself on his face until he lay motionless like a plank. It was second and second, and most frightening.

He looked dead. Paralyzed.

I opened my lips in a mute scream of terror. That this monster was a better killer than the aliens? No blood, no damage. Clean work.

I wanted to reach him, try to grab the thing myself and remove it, but it was not valid, the tail pulled around Rick's neck so that his head began to sneer as the blood did not bloody.

I was desperate and horrified by this new event, which struck our knees between me and a sense of guilt.

I got Rick out of that room, he believed me ... and now he was lying fucking and ...

Another nail in the already lean scaffolding of my psyche. How much can I still kidnap? How many deaths will I do before my own recommend? Can I slip out of it without harm? No, we knew that, I would still have it before my eyes.

Now, tomorrow, always ...

I put my palm on my mouth and looked up at Bud, begging for help.

I did not want to carry the burden of responsibility for a minute.

Bud shook his head, and a drop of sweat stamped his face, and he was helpless. Finally, his lips suggested several words as if he were saying: we must go and I forced myself to get up.

The last time I looked back at the body behind me, and then I dropped that sparkler apart so that her light would not tell us ...

 **Uffffffffff so it's really hard to keep someone alive, now I think myself as an author, but do not worry, such sadistic pieces will be even more :-)**

 **The story can not be without any sacrifice, it does not make sense? Joker would have laughed at this in his maniacal, sly manner.**

 **But will I make you happy, at least someone survived not? Rick was the same case for a psychiatrist.**

 **So unless we count the torn chest and possibly broken ribs. Poor Bud probably gets hooked out of it. But we are not over yet, and the adventure of the supermarket still has its secrets and we are not out there, no.**

 **How it will end? Are the three aliens in the warehouse still fighting? And what do those facial suits do?**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next part :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **From the hell of luck**

I opened the door to the nightmare, but rather I would close it with the blast. I tried not to make any sound, no hooves, and we squeezed my feet down the floor as we were. There was only a slight click as I locked the door and locked the entrance into the monster corridor, so that nothing could get behind us, especially the tangling thing if there were more.

I hoped not.

I breathed in the fresh air, not the heavy and dull of whom we had just come. My lungs welcomed him enthusiastically, but the terrifying all-pervasive darkness caught us. We could only scratch our hands around and move slowly and calmly after the demolished warehouse.

The full of unseen dust was in the air and slowly settled back, I had to resist both the nausea and the cough that irritated me in my dry throat.

With Bud we held each other like two half-sunken boats flying in turbulent waters.

There was a strange silence in front of the storm, and I hoped the beasts entered each other.

Slowly, we pulled together a dropped rack and escaped the wheelchair, heading for the ramps with only the guided light.

I was constantly looking around, but my eyes were blind, unable to adapt.

None of us said anything but as if we knew at a higher level that any noise could make us alive. What if there was something else?

We passed a few yards, nothing moved until we had gone another five something silent but it was not a xenomorph. It's as if something has gone wrong ...

It smelled of decomposition and animal elements. Disgusting. He stopped me in time before I stepped into something I would regret.

We stayed in place, and I just raised my leg and used her as a blind man. The tip of my shoe hit something hard and it finally happened to me.

There was a body in front of us, the acid that dissipated quickly, the acid dissolves everything that touched, and I hoped it would not feed my shoe, or that the bitch was not alive, but it would have come to us with a taste.

She had to be after her. I felt particular satisfaction and joy.

I have always been a type of girl who helped the animals, I offered home to the hedgehogs over the winter, treated the injured wings to the birds, and once I took the dog, but I felt no compassion for that.

We avoided the arc, and as soon as we were a little farther away, like dropping a heavy hatch from the channel to the sewer.

The acid of the creature burst into the floor, and the entire living body, through the hole in the floor, simply fell down and, with a thud, stayed on the lower floor, whatever there was.

We did not know what it was like for noise, but we were hurrying forward to the target and did not look.

You call it the sixth sense, but I have always felt we have something in our backs. It's as if something invisible breathes your throat and all hair hairs.

Could it be that strange spider? From that thought I almost went to my knees.

I just wanted to be out!

Still a bit, I've seen a red and green backlit button.

Bud was getting harder and harder, I did not feel my shoulder as we reached the ramp.

Suddenly my stomach clenched, somewhere outside a sound that I did not want to hear.

I was frightened of thinking that they were out there and lurking at us like a mouse cat out of the hole.

Was it really futile? Will we get out of here? Are they out there? Does he feel us?

Do not think about Wanda, think positively.

Well, when they taste me, I'll smile.

I pressed the green knob with the arrow up and the knurled metal blind rolled hard to lift.

It was cruelly slow, and I was still waiting for the claws and hands to come up in that growing crunch.

None of this happened, but I heard the whisper behind our backs. I knew there was something with us! Damn!

I stuck my finger on the button and slowly turned around. It was dark, all around, suddenly lit in the warehouse for a second, it was like a lightning, and then it fell off! Shortly. Sparks.

Damn, I was terrified that I did not even know how Bud was shaking me.

In that flash of light, I could see the trigger of intertwined structures, iron, pipes and destroyed goods, scraped pallet and walls, and ...

Something dark, set at a height of one meter in a single standing rack, the sound of the sound.

We were not alone here, and now we have been alerted to it, if it did not know about us before and just did not.

"We have to go, let's go downstairs, there's room," Bud whispered with urgency, for the vision of freedom was so close, just behind the wall, I felt the cold night air on my feet so close ...

I stopped squeezing the malfunctioning knob and looked down.

It was almost half a meter away to get out like a caterpillar. I felt a glimpse of hope, the crack was too small for the intruder to stretch with the protrusions on her back, she would have to break them. Yes!

"Come on," I pushed Buda to the ground, as fast as he could, but he was in terrible pain, but he did not want to die here, and I did not.

But just as we did, the intruder went to the noise and the light catch that was waiting for the winner.

I heard how he was defeating everything that stood in his way like a godzilla, rising out of the sea and cheering in the houses.

I fell as down as a pigeon and struggled for Bud when xenomorph caught my leg.

"It will!" I cried as the beast began to pull me back.

I scraped my fingers around to try to capture something but there was nothing.

My dark claws wrapped around my ankle, but it hurt but it did not hurt me. He dragged me to myself, but I stood up.

"Let me go!" I kicked him with his other leg, but the barker began to whine angrily.

"You will do something!"

There was nothing at hand, no rope, no crowd of bodybuilders, and like a man grabbed my arm and pulling out like a spaghetti that could break. I've lain as much as he did. I breathed my throat and prayed that he would neutralize my leg and not make me a cripple.

"A little bit, pull, I did not leave you, not that you let go of me," I threatened but it was a jerk.

Bud heaved his teeth, he had to experience the really terrible suffering that had been mirrored on his face, and he managed to pull me almost out of the blinds.

The intruder wanted to climb after us but he could not. With his back, he tried to lift the roller shutter but was firmly frozen, without running it, the reel did not work, it was too big.

He jerked me abruptly, and I felt the alien claws sliding down my leg and grabbing my shoe, pulling her away from me, but with my other hand it was enough to catch my other legs in time, and then suddenly I went back as if the evil spirit occupying your apartment is dragged under the bed.

I saw Bud dropping down with a sharp motion, letting me go.

"NO!" I cried, but my voice disappeared on the other side of the barricade.

Again I found myself in utter darkness, just beyond my head were the outlines of the neighborhood.

Around me came my throat, I shook sharply.

The intruder was close, and when he let go of my leg he was pulling me, I was lost. I did not hear his movements crawling around me, but I knew I could not escape. It was all a lie all the time. Game.

"Wanda! Wanda! "Shouted Bad, who was staring through the gap, but I did not have the courage to answer him as if he had completely disappeared.

There was a panic in his voice that penetrated every cell now, envying him to be outside while I was expecting a bite from every side. I knew the intruders were dreading fear, they were like animals. They felt it.

A quiet, happy sigh echoed echoing around me, and my eyes were searching in the dark, but they were not as adapted to night hunting as his, if any.

My voice stuck in my throat like a pin piercing a balloon.

Seconds in a second, I was expecting to be thrown at me that it would give me a bite of all that hysteria and despair but nothing.

I still heard him, a slight rumbling here and a clapping of claws over there, in despair I turned to my stomach and started to pull back on Bud's elbows.

Suddenly, it jumped at me without warning, and she turned violently back on her back.

My scream of horror spread as silent as an atomic explosion.

Xenomorph was over me, I felt his saliva kick her breasts and then ...

I breathed out loud when I wiped my forehead.

God! The relief that almost put me down was indescribable.

Bee began to wipe my smooth skull over mine, cuddling with my face like a little kid. I felt he would not hurt me. Tears began to flow from my eyes, it was too much for me, and it was so moving. He scared me.

My inhuman hero beat all of them to protect me and forgive me everything I did to him.

I stretched out my arms and my shaking fingers touched the skeleton that formed the hard skin. I still had a great deal of respect from him, but the relief rate greatly suppressed him.

Bee whispered softly, it did not sound aggressive, almost as though he would like to see me.

Such an overgrown kitten.

The affection for this great creature for me was fascinating.

As I was bowed down, I pushed my fingertips upward until I felt a cool metal chain, so I walked over to him, hugging him around every corner of my neck.

I really had a strange feeling, I do not know where he was taking in me, but I was grateful to him, I was safe with him. It's hard to explain and if you do not, you will not understand.

Bee wiped his face and then began to sniff a long time.

He felt people and various other odors he only understood and probably tried to identify them. From what I knew, he had a good memory, he was able to orient himself and decide quickly, no one liked the trackers, and I never knew what would surprise me.

I almost became embarrassed by the fact that I had locked it in the freezer.

I felt my cold breath on my wet faces, sobbing. I was out, I needed a few minutes to recover.

I did not know what was going to happen, and if it had any future. What happens to the city and the people who survive this threat, what will happen to xenomorphs? This could not last forever. Sooner or later somebody has to learn about it.

And what then?

Will they take the surviving poor people to the lab and make the psychological experiments? Dive their memories? Will they examine the degree of their wretched mind? Are they giving them to the institute? Most will have nightmares from the end of life, imagination, trauma, perhaps seizures. Someone will run away from reality and someone will stay in their world. This has made a great deal of exaggeration with the man.

The intruder's skeleton was pleasantly cool, soothing, solid as the armor of the proud samurai, which had its sharp claws instead of the katana.

To what extent could he understand me? I still wondered if there was more humanity or a predatory animal.

My sobs were bubbling when I heard it.

The galloping shriek shuddered all the walls, and the air around him was somehow overwhelmed with anger. It was something I never heard. If I had felt terrible before, it was even bigger now.

There was no xenomorph, but something bigger. It was different, painful, angry, aggressive. As if it came from within the ground, from the floor below us.

It was everywhere.

What the hell was that?

I wanted to hold my ears, so deaf and uncomfortable it was, I was afraid of allowing my bladder. Please no more monster!

Was not enough enough today?

What could have lurked in the darkness was there something about us? Something similar to them? This sounded like a dinosaur from the Yurish Park when he was angry at the fence.

But I was not the only one who perceived it. Bee had stopped lovingly with me, and as he lifted his head and listened, I had to unclench my fingers at his neck, and what made me even more terrified, he began to pull away.

No! I did not want him to go away and leave me here in the darkness alone as a scapegoat! Did I die of fear and he wanted to leave me in the least suitable moment? So shit or not.

"No, no, no," I reached for him, but my fingers only came after his dog's stamp. I grasped it tightly in my hand as I could, and suddenly I let the chain loose.

The pendant remained in my hand, rummaging like a fucking memorial to the dead soldier they sent to his wife.

"Bee! No! no ... "my shout was sharp, there was so much frustration, and he slowly quivered with every other voice until I had swallowed the salty tears and my throat was tight.

He left me there.

Shit, did he really leave me here and run away? Maybe he was screaming to find out what it is but he would not leave me here.

When I could move, and the hand of death finally let me out of my tight grip, I pushed my dog's mark into the tracksuit pocket and dropped back as quickly as possible. The darkness stuck to me like an alobal on a roast chicken, I could not breathe in the store, I had to go out.

I crawled through the crack on the ramp.

There was still to my surprise, still stuck to the wall beside me. He stared ahead, his eyes wide, his lips open in utter shock.

I did not understand why he did not go to the office, he had to logically assume I was dead and he was not far away. The blood dripped from him like a ragged rag.

The sound of the impact of something heavy over my head stopped me. One quick look up the roof, but I did not see anything there, and then I turned my head to where Bud was looking, and I was strangely frowning in my back.

Around us was a dilapidated city, and a mall behind us, or not?

At that moment, I noticed the approaching silhouettes emerging from the streets.

They disappeared from the darkness as demons. Long shadows full of teeth. Moving cautiously and with deliberation, the predators are sure of their prey.

Something overheaded us over where I'd heard that bang. From the right and left, the shadows approached the smaller half-circle for ten meters. There was no leak. There was too much to be able to escape and hide, we had no weapon just a wish to go quickly.

My thoughts came to a halt, and then again. I tried to figure something out, but what?

That we'd go inside again? But I and I were too paralyzed for some resistance. If they did not get us inside, the rest waited outside. Parchanti. The situation went from ten to five.

The Xenomorphs have just shown us that they can think of themselves as a group. Why suddenly they were nervous among themselves? It did not make sense. There was something monstrously graceful about how they came. We were the only target and if we could cooperate, we had a much bigger problem.

I pressed close to my companion, my back to the knocked gates that made a spill from my spine and watched as they moved, counting four, and one lying on the roof.

Minus points for us as a perfect strategy for them.

The choir's sighing grew as a sinister chorus, their saliva dripping in the disgusting ropes from the mouth as they smiled at us. They all stood in the back, climbing up to two feet high, sniffing in the air, but going for sure. They felt blood.

They figured out that we had no place to run, there was a place where everything was hidden besides a large container, but it was not accessible by distance.

My heart pounded like a bell against the ribs, I pulled my hand against me and pushed it into my pocket, pinching my marks as if they could protect me.

If they were at least turned into razor blades, I could use my underarm wrist. The question would be, would I just bleed out before they touched and scrambled me?

Their unpleasant sounds seemed ridiculous to me.

The Xenomorphs opened their mouths, the thin flaps from the sides of their mouth tightened, I could see the breath of their breath in the cold air.

I would run, at least I would have felt that I had made the last one for my rescue, but my feet were packed with earth as if the concrete had turned into hot jelly and wrapped my feet ...

Bud had the same problem, he was hardly aware of the other human beings side by side, how much he concentrated not to lose his own reason.

His hand was firmly pressed to his chest because he felt he had a rib clenched, the claws of his cheeks jerked, and they got through the tissue to the bone. It hurt like a devil, he never felt anything worse, even when he had shot him to the thighs to the most valuable thing that every guy had, he would have replaced it again.

It was like diving you into acid, breaking away meat and you could not get a good breath, so it was fuckin pain but it was still in consciousness but now I do not know what to do to not have to watch it pieces.

Thinking about the soldier that he did not have a gun was unbearable. Bud was a man who could take care of himself, he was in so many situations where his hands and his wisdom helped him, and he started acting, but never felt as helpless as he was now.

He glanced from one monster face to the other. They were so close that he felt their smell of death, he could see how his fingers moved as the steam of their mouths passed.

He moved himself with his own fingers and struck something, it was warm and human, but he did not feel a sense of consolation, yet he gripped it tightly and something came close to him, perhaps not even feeling the pain in his chest.

His perception of protecting a woman side by side was strong, but he struggled with his own sense of loss.

He did not like this. He could not accept that he was going to die now.

Together they crawled the mouse hole together, standing up with the aliens and coming out here and now ...

Bud shifted his hand to her back and embraced Wanda's shoulder as if to hide her before she arrived.

She was shaking while he was paralyzed by poison. He did not look at her to see her in her eyes disappointing her.

This event brought them together with a special bond, and it was over.

Bud's muscles retreated with pain, his own blood beneath his fingers, and he wondered if there was still some. He was doing wrong, feeling the weightless conditions that he could fail, even though it had happened to him several times in the case, but he did not allow himself to die so stupidly.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the teeth of xenomorphs in his cheeks.

The sneeze of the nearest intruder was suddenly so close that he felt his breath on his sweaty face.

He brought Wanda firmly to himself, and then the earth shuddered with a terrible roar.

Again.

It was as if the Leviathan had come from the sea through thick fogs.

The two sounds went through his body, he closed his eyes more, and when nothing was done, he opened it and did not quite wonder if they were alone.

Just them and the silent silence. Out of those black demons, no trace of anything seemed to call them. As if all that seemed to them was just a puddle of saliva to suggest there was something.

Buddha seemed to fall asteroid and forced to move. He glanced back at the girl at her side, pressing against him. She had eyes open but she was shaken.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he was sure the vocal cords would hear him.

She took seconds to register his words and nodded. He took a breath.

"What happened?" He asked, but he did not care, just wanted to force her to think of something other than her own death, and as he laid his palm on his shoulder, he pulled her a little apart.

Wanda glanced around to make sure it did not seem like it, and they really escaped.

For the third time.

"They ... went away, maybe the sound, the roar ..." she murmured in the room but she did not understand it, he did not understand, but that was not the question they had to deal with now.

"Let's go, I've got a hole like that in my chest for a second heart," he joked, but his voice was too shaken, too hollow to laugh.

"I do not wanna be here for a minute," Wanda was not looking at him in her eyes, the shadow hiding as if she had a secret in front of him, and he could not imagine exactly how she could get out of that store after the intruder had pulled her in but he will talk about it later.

Together, they picked up the rest of the forces and set off on a strangely quiet, quiet town to their servants.

Yours opened them as they kicked the door.

They probably did not expect someone else to come back.

Bud leaned on the opening door and nearly dropped if the black man did not catch his sinewy arms. The feeling of safety was really sweet, but the soldier's life was not a quiet place, and there was no home, not at least in the building's life. But that had to be enough.

"Shut the door damn," he moaned, and his legs barely carried him.

He could still see how Wand's shoulder was replaced by another and stronger, and then he had the pain to swallow it and allow his muscles. He became an uncomfortable heavy burden and only remotely heard the woman's frightened voice calling his name.

It felt moving and laughing. It was strange that somebody was worried about it, which he had long ago used to, but it was pleasant.

Shit.

I saw Bud collapsing right in front of my eyes, still perceiving reality through the foggy mirror.

I did not want him to die. I could imagine how much blood he lost, but he just ... he could not just go goddamn. I was not dragging him all the way to waving his hand, wishing me good luck, and I had it all my life when I fell asleep.

The two men who guarded the door took him and dragged him in. I tried to speak Buda in my shaky voice, but it was useless, he did not. That made me go to the end. She was helpless, she was a shit, I had a fucking fury.

Inside the building there was rush, a few tables turned into a bed where the wounded action was wounded. I saw bandages, burns, cuts, but no more than bandages and pain pills.

This was not a hospital, and nobody here was a doctor, let alone an anaesthesiologist and a surgeon. Those men who could have been dying might have died slowly.

One body at the back was covered with a bloody cloth, someone had put a flag over it that had hung on the wall like a kind of thank you.

Bud placed the body for change to the ground, and someone was looking for more bandages.

I did not even notice my scratches and abrasions.

"He's very pale, he has lost a lot of blood, he has to rest," I heard on my left, and someone calmly pushed me away from Bud as if I was just another unable to read.

I wanted to scream the man, but I did not have the strength to argue with him.

I put my fingernails in my hands, I felt terribly aware of where my anger was coming from, but I could not see the bastard anywhere. Surely he was in his office and I wanted to kick him.

I walked up to her, but I saw something white in the corner of my eye, and I changed the direction with even greater anger.

I walked to Adam, who stood apart from the others, watching the surroundings. He was still as though he did not know me, but when I got up right in front of him, he paid attention to me.

His blue metal eyes clashed with mine in a silent battle.

In a state in which I was not even afraid of the poppy, he was supposed to be me and I grasped him tightly.

"Come with me," I said softly, dangerously, that nobody noticed us.

I did not care for unnecessary attention and panic.

He did not protest. He let himself down the corridor, then upstairs, where I opened one of the doors and pulled him in.

The room was dark, but the windows were tangled, but someone who knew why the light was on.

I flicked my eyes from the corner to the corner very quickly, there were bars of the cell, but I did not expect them to be able to stop the android like him.

In that, I turned swiftly and grabbed the scrawl over the lap of the cloak and knocked it against the bars. I was very much hoping that at least one turner would crack the hard steel pipes.

"You bastard, how dare you come here! You have nothing to do! "

"A ban was not written on the door," he said without emotion, and he stared in my eyes.

Was that supposed to be a fucking joke?

His calmness provoked me, and I pushed him even more to the grid. He did not resist.

"Do not play with me, you and your company have destroyed the whole town the bastard!" I frowned and my anger raced down, and the electric waste crusher was not so graceful to be ashamed.

"I oversee progress, my task is vital, my modules do not contain pity, as you people say, you are straining unnecessarily," said Adam, and in my ears it sounded like sarcasm.

"What if I made a campfire from you and the other rubber sticks? WHAT?"

Suddenly, with the blink of an eye, they rolled and I was suddenly pressed against the bars by his body.

"The threats to me do not affect me," he replied supportively, nothing to distract him.

"What do you want here?" She snapped angrily at her face, when suddenly somebody grabbed my hand around his neck and began to shake me hard.

"Agh!" I shook my eyes in horror, and now I realized that the body in the cell that lay on the ground was not dead, and it was definitely no lamb.

 **Finally, we've gotten away from this horrible business, and we're safe, so if you think it's safe to be in one house with an android that knows what God is all about. Wanda will certainly think of getting rid of him even if it's like getting rid of the terminator. So I always feared when someone had split half of his face in the movie and the evil bloody eye in the titanium skull was glimpse into the world.**

 **But we have a certainty that it survived Bee, who has a tough root and defends what is his, although Wanda would not agree with me, but slowly becomes accustomed to being a favorite of her and a sought-after female. The bastard always appears at the right moment he can not deny him.**

 **But now I've put your beetle in your head, what was the weird heartbeat screaming, why there was a facegugger and the weird corridor that looked like a part of the nest. Yeah, it looks like it's going to be an interesting ride.**

 **I'll make a little more precise. The story in this story takes place just before the movie Alien vs. Predator 2, when the team hired by Weyland-yutani leaves with his founder to investigate the old Antarctic building. (That's why Adam's creator does not have time to be in the experiment personally)**

 **It will still be seen if there are any implications of the film.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **New circumstances**

The man's hand, which, like a snake, slid through the bars and grabbed my neck, was like steel.

I did not expect it and I did not get the air in the fight for every breath.

Someone in the cell from me tried to kill me as if Adam's insecure deterrent presence was not enough.

I shook my eyes with a sigh. The metal bars hurtled me hard as my assailant pressed against me. My trachea was at the elbow of his elbow, I could see part of the tattoo on my forearm before I bent my head in an effort to get more air into the lungs, but the bastard squeezed even more. It hurt, the blood was rushing into my head, and I was beginning to see shimmering mummies like Christmas tree decorations. I clenched my teeth.

I felt the nasty breath on my neck as it penetrated my hair, it was disgusting, I would taste my eyes with an ice bucket if I could turn around.

"Do not touch the sweetheart, I can touch it nicely, I have not seen a woman for a while, and I miss it," said the villain's ear, and I shook her resentment.

"No," I said.

Android looked calmly in my face as she slowly began to sneer. He left me as I asked for his help as if he were first assessing the situation and wondering if he should let me strangle and avoid the trouble that I would have bottled or made something about. Apparently he had other plans with my person, for he had grasped the violent hand.

As soon as she pulled her away from me, I pulled away from my place as quickly as possible and slipped aside. I started coughing and rubbing my bruised neck. Bastard.

"Let me throw you away," the rapist grunted through his teeth, but he did not even get the hand of the android to rip.

With a deeply pounding heart, I watched a faint laboratory rat, like Adam, at first glance, took the prisoner's hand into both of her hands, squeezed firmly, and began to twist, each in the opposite direction.

There was a loud crunch in the room, the bone withstood, burst, and then again. The man began to yell with pain, and his body twisted in agony as if the alligator bit his balls, hit it in the same way, just in another way.

I had no mercy with the man, but could I just stand and watch? I found out yes. This demonstration of Adam's monstrous power was terrible and persuasive.

I watched as the man's hand was now at an unnatural angle, I swallowed the dumplings in my throat, and then Adam drove his arm against the grille and jerked.

God! Another horrified scream alerted me that he had kicked his elbow to the thug, so that his arm was even more grotesque than before.

I turned my gaze away and breathed quickly to avoid the sickness that threatened to come and see Adam's shoulder. At least he would add the spot to the credibility of the perfectly clean coat, whispering to me my malicious self. But somehow I could not get over the way she'd hurt someone so drastically.

"Enough! Stop crying, "I cried as the man began to collapse To my surprise, I saw only the corner of my eye that the machine had been taken from me by some whimper and the prisoner was released, as soon as he pulled his knees back from the grilles and suffered, cursed and cursed our.

The guy was a rapist, he had the inscription on his face and it was probably the reason why he was locked up here, maybe he was waiting for a punishment before he did all this, but he deserved to have his hand broken for three times? Did he know what was happening outside?

To hell with him, if Adam was not there, he would have strangled me. I did not have a drop of compassion for him, let alone understanding what happened to him twice, but seeing him torture was something else.

Something moved in front of me and I turned my head in that direction.

Adam broke into me with a slow, certain step, and I began to step back toward the window.

Was I the next one in a row? I felt like a coward.

Damn it, I should stand up to it, but what happened to my hot blood had somehow cooled on the liquid fridex.

"Stop!" I warned him, but I had nothing in my hand to explain to him in the event of an emergency the boundaries between man, machine and iron rod.

Adam did not stop, he went to me with his cold expression until I pressed against the closed window and ribbed the dusty radiator beneath him.

He stood two feet away from me, close enough to get the hairs around my neck up and feel or not feel it? He had no smell, no cologne, no sweat, earthy scent, no cheap perfume, no sense of a man, no sense of coffee or plastic, resin, and silicone.

"Do you want to cut my hands like him? Neck, leg or fingers? "I nodded with a sarcastic chin to the side behind his back to the bars, but I still gazed into Adam's eyes, not afraid, even the mouse bent into a corner to bite and I was hurt before, she was vulnerable and that calmed me.

But now I could just smell him a wooden shutter.

"No, I have no intention of endangering your life," he replied simply, making me nervous as he was standing in front of me just as if we were colleagues and met in the accounting department.

"What do you want here? You come here and you do not know me. You are a walking threat, every moment in your tin can break something down and you start to liquidate one after the other, "I returned to my original question, which had been chasing my head here and there since I had seen his handsome face look , but even now there was nothing to read on his face, and it was a stupid thing to do, and I would love to push the barrel into his nose and squeeze the trigger to stop it.

"I'm collecting information, I'm forbidden to interfere with the operation."

So it meant that even if no one in the head would be just walking around and waiting for a sup to end it when we make a fatal mistake? Now I seriously felt like a future carcass, which I would examine under the microscope.

For him, everyone here was just a guinea pig.

For a moment, I was ashamed to keep my growing anger under the bubbling lid.

"So are we just some of your specimens in the test tubes?" I scowled at him angrily, "and that nasty spider creature is your job too?"

Adam's eyebrows were slightly shriveled like a shoe brush, it was too human to see him insecure, but I was celebrating success. Did I surprise him? Ha, fucking black.

"What kind of creature are you talking about?" Adam asked, and I felt the weight of his gaze.

He wondered.

At that moment, I got an idea when I was lured to the information, maybe he could get out of here and go looking for a new object of interest, and in a bit of luck, he could put it as ...

Was not that a vengeful head?

"I saw it in a supermarket, a nasty spider monster big as a dog. It was smaller than the black monsters, held by the ground, a long tail, two rows four legs on each side. It was screaming horribly, and then it jumped and ... it fell to the face. "

Adam's pupils were a spark of growing curiosity, if that was what he could call synthetic, he would say the scientist's interest, but it was one and the same thing.

His metallic blue pupils stretched a little and watched my reaction, especially disgust over who he was and I resisted from slamming his face.

There was a long moment of tense silence.

"That's impossible," he said in a machine-hardened tone that might convince me if I did not see it live, and I knew what I saw.

"You know what it is," I breathed in disbelief. Something kept from me, so I could expect everything and yet I knew much more than everyone in the building.

Oh my damn good fortune to see something I did not want.

Adam seemed inaccessible, "this is not the information I can give you, unauthorized people are denied access to the system, top secret," he said stoically.

"Shit. Do not tell me anything, but I know the truth and you can do it for yourself. It almost jumped on me and I saw what he was doing, that guy strangled it in a few minutes, so I know there's something else going on here, too, and you can not believe who would say what? Does that mean if you did not let that guy get that? Any other organization that benefits from the misfortunes of others who want to join the game and put another dangerous monster in the dungeon, and then you bet and wait for who from whom? It's a pretty cough for you. "

"Weyland-Yutani does not cooperate with another company," he replied fiercely, but I did not much trust him or the FBI agents did not know everything about their own organization.

"Maybe there's someone you do not know about?" I wanted to make him sick.

"There is nothing I do not know Miss Aston, I assure you," he said calmly.

"Yes, I forgot you know everything, right? But the fact is that something is still running out and something is out there. I do not know what's better to suffocate or tear into pieces? "I laughed ironically and absurdly at all.

"It is your choice but remember that you can still survive, that is the essence of the whole experiment, whether humanity is defending its place on earth, or it will be another new species. The choice is for you, "Adam repeated as if he wanted to give me his hope.

Unbelievable that the hypocrites still encouraged me, on what side did he stand or did not stand?

He did not move a finger for anyone, but the truth was, he did not do anything against them, he was just an observer. The machine without sympathy, it was exactly, programmed everything that was important but not how to be human. A piece of metal with a human face.

I felt it was useless to play the feelings of him like throwing pearls, but he still did not tell me why he was here, and his faint spell did not shake me. Something about it, he had a job. I could have sworn it to the holy book. But even if I knew she was telling the truth, I would not do anything, Adam was just a dangerous spy who had infiltrated

groups who believe me to be a traitor, and that they have a place of joints for hydraulics, and instead of blood there's some fluid crap.

In the better case, they would have considered me a fool in the worse they threw me outside the door.

"We do not have much chance, and you know well, we were not ready for it," I said with a furious glance at the side, gritting my teeth.

Adam reached out to me, afraid to hurt me like the whimper whining in the cell, but he put it in my pocket and pulled something out of it.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, and I knew she was holding the dog's bees that Bee had on his neck before, how did he know about them?

"What's in it, I found them, they are mine," I laughed and faced his inquisitive look, he did not trust me as I did not trust him. The eye-to-eye look told everything.

He held my marks in front of my face as if trying to hypnotize me. It did not take it.

It is a mistake that I paid attention to them just because the bastard squeezed something in my jacket pocket, and then I felt an unpleasant snarl, and everything around me was blackened so quickly, without saying the only word of protest.

 **IN PRISON**

Adam pulled a small applicator specially designed for such unexpected moments. It was originally designed to penetrate xenomorphic hardened skin and stunned it in case of emergency need, so if you came so close to being stunned, which was a different kind of thing and happiness, on people.

Wanda, as she expected, immediately slumped to the ground as if she had cut her guide strings. The substance in the human system immediately worked better than anesthesia.

Android handed her with one hand with a quick hand so that her body did not suffer any damage and let it lie on the floor.

The Synetist kneeling at one knee and squeezing on his small instrument, which had some small backlit protrusions in his hand.

The paralyzing substance stored inside can withstand three inches, three doses, which was more than needed, since all the women on the station were already checked.

They all had blood samples in small ampoules in the opposite pocket of their cloak.

Adam stretched his arm toward the uncontrollable Wanda's body, and the small injector needle penetrated the skin in the elbow and tucked the artery. The small ampoule printed on the bottom of the stock was quickly filled with the DNA code that Adam missed in the complete collection.

Fast and simple, without pain. Exactly so no one can find it. Most victims will not even notice it, because the small incisions are easily lost alongside numerous scrapes and other scratches that each suffered outside.

This evening, when he had spent the previous time watching and watching the situation, he walked all the women to the office when they slept so they had no idea what was happening to them.

Adam, as a doctor, seemed credible, but people were terrified and reluctant to use force to get the sample, reveal their cover, and at least not waste time with some fancy explanation.

Thus he proceeded from one sleeping victim to another, and even though they were sleeping, he was given even longer-quality sleep. Now he had what he needed and for what I first came up with.

Android pulled out the device, pulled out a full ampoule of the applicator in one stroke, tapped it, and then snapped into it with the others. Everyone was numbered and his photographic memory provided the rest. The empty container was no longer bottled into the injector, and the applicator disappeared into his second pocket to keep his hands free.

Adam stood up and walked into the hall, letting Wanda sleep, she was out of danger, and there was no need to worry about her, if anyone found her, she would see she was sleeping hard.

Everything was fine, and when it wakes up, it will not be.

The police building provided three floors of offices, cells, land, but the basement was reserved for a coronel, which meant that the autopsy was rarely used at the bottom. In such a small, confined city like the Holyhope, there were no breakthroughs of modern times, but Adam did not even need it.

Under certain circumstances, he would now go back to his base, which he had temporarily left to hired soldiers, but his system had to reassess the situation, and by agreeing to the interesting circumstances, it was again the woman's impulse. For the first time they met him with the thought of a rape that would not attack him, which was really interesting information that could lead to other unexpected results he wanted to check here. He risked that he might be revealed but decided the risk and now she was surprised by the news of the strange creature she had just described.

From what Adam knew was the only one wearing the ebrya wearer who originally evolved in the incubation egg and then applied to the human being as a host through his oral mucosa using a calliper.

Incubation for hatching lasted a few hours or a few days, with each specimen different, depending on human ailment and the conditions and environment itself. Adam's creation of new life fascinated, the fetus developed, shaped, grew, but the androids were created and remained unchanged in the wear of their form.

But it was not possible for something like that to appear, not how. All ten eggs owned by Weyland-Yutani developed into an adult individual unable to self-fertilize, and another animal, according to its available database, did not live on this specimen on the planet.

That's got Adam's full attention but one after the other.

He devoted himself to examining the sediment and analyzing the blood in the autopsy for several hours, and most of the time he was thinking and evaluating, playing with the slightest idea.

None of the survivors had any idea of this room, and it suits him perfectly to complete his study.

Unfortunately, every sample to his disappointment came out negatively. No woman was pregnant. Miss Aston's words could have been true, but probably no xenomorphic seed

not because of his biological difference, which was to be expected, but Adam wanted to be sure and nothing to leave by chance. Having such a fetus, a cross of man and an extraterrestrial creature, was something that would make his desire for knowledge even more enriched and he was here.

But now it was pointless with no result.

Everything he left on his table was carefully cleaned in the basket on his right and slid under the table. Now was the time for the second task.

But how can they sneak out, not to cause a stir? The possibility came almost as soon as he climbed the stairs from the basement.

They all slept on the ground in their service in their sleeping bags and blankets, until the dawn was two hours left. There was a silent silence in the hallway on the ground floor, but the sound of footsteps on the upper staircase reflected in the still space. The man was coming back from the patrol where he and the other in the attic followed the open window of the streets on the street.

He needed it, no other witnesses in sight.

The young man came down the last few stairs, yawning and looking tired, the weapon slung over the shoulder, the barrel pointing to the ground, expecting no danger, and not knowing how close he was to each step.

In the corridor it was dark and cold, the heating was off for the night, Adam saw his hand gesturing as he walked toward the main room.

The young man was not aware of the rapid movement behind his back when an unpleasant crunching sounded, and he fell unconscious on the ground in the second of the dead. Android caught him behind his head and, without the conscience of his conscience, he broke his neck just in time to hear the stomping of heavy boots from above.

Adam turned quickly, but what he did not count was a little girl who was standing in the back of the corridor watching with great eyes all that had happened.

The steps were coming quickly, so he went straight to her. He had to act.

Merry watched as the man from whom Wanda warned her was approaching her. She wanted to scream, her chin was shaking, and her gaze wandered from the man on the ground to the one who was almost there.

She felt she wanted to hurt her, ugly, ugly to hurt her.

She wanted to move, run away, but she was as if she was a woman. She was afraid, her legs were not listening.

Suddenly the man stood in front of her like a tall mast, and his ominous shadow fell upon her. The corridor seemed to shrink into a long black tunnel.

The little girl slowly looked up at him with fear. Blue eyes had ice-cold steel similar to a mass murderer, no muscle moved in his face, and Merry caught a wink, grabbed her hand, and clutched his mouth to make sure he did not spill or overwhelm the others.

She was so surprised to put her big hands on her, that she did not even fall in love.

Adam dragged her into a small cleaning room closest to the stairs just as the stamping ended and the confusion ...

 **IN PRISON**

I woke up disoriented to be unable to say what happened. I was very afraid to wake up on a medical table under the dazzling light and doctors around me,

who will change my organs from hand to hand. I shook my forehead with fear and opened my eyes. What? I stared at the white plastered ceiling.

There was an unreasonable relief from me, I breathed, but it was strange as if all the bones in my body were enamored. Strange. Weird ...

What did I do at all on earth? Did you enjoy a little pen? Something was wrong here. Would I really have a nap on the floor to stop the chip in the face? It was not a mistake.

The last thing I remembered was the bastard and bite like a wasp. Pinch...

I'm sure I would not have fallen asleep after the night I spent ...

No, he had his fingers in it.

Looking at both sides told me nothing was moving anywhere, but I could hear some angry voices. The duplicity associated with the hint did not sound like the beginning of a lively party. Something happened while I was asleep and I was worried about the worst. What if Adam released these beasts? No, that would be another quad, that sounded like a quarrel.

I sat up abruptly.

All the bruises on my devastated body had a conspiracy and they started to hurt a good second time. From my lips there was a loud groan and blasphemy, it was time to join a party even though it seemed like I had come from somewhere.

I grasped the legs of the iron table screwed to the ground and went out to attention.

Now it was the great moment to wake up from the nightmare, but I was not Alice in Wonderland, and Adam definitely did not look like a good-natured Hatter with a cup of tea.

Now I'd rather put a rum on it. THE GREAT rum.

I had to find my own way through a thorny labyrinth and first of all I had to find out what had happened during my bear sleep.

I stumbled toward the door, next to which the keys of the cell hanged on the hanger.

The corridor was empty, but the voices came from below and grew stronger.

I held the railing and walked carefully down the stairs, the first thing that fell in my eye was the back of everyone who stood there.

"What are we going to do with him?" Someone asked.

"I'm more likely to ask who did it?" Someone else said. it came from the left.

"And what? Do you see any one here? If we were here, we'd be lying too, think about those stupid things before you say something. "

"So who could do that?" Added a woman with worry in her voice.

I stopped at the last step but did not see anything, the hall was full of people. The nervousness around was almost palpable as if the dam had broken, it would not take long, and they would throw charges.

"What happened?" I asked, but nobody even perceived me to be answered.

I had plenty of it, I scanned the crowd forwards and looked away with disgust.

One of the men lay on the ground, his head turned over his shoulder by 180 degrees.

I've seen worse things, torn body in acid, but this ... this was in

the sanctuary that defiled it. The imaginary safety slowly dissolves like a cheese cake.

Did anyone have the power to do this? I mean, if you break a limb, the head will not return to its original position if you just break the structure of the spinal cord nerves? The head had to jerk so hard that she turned back and stayed still, the skin around her neck was stretched and strongly twisted in the direction of the jerk.

At least it was quick to die somewhere in the street with a torn belly and a hole in his head.

I was attacked by a single culprit who had such power but he was not in the crowd anymore.

"We can not wrap it up and the clock just out, it's going to attract it, and we can not need it," someone was thinking about how to deal with the poor man.

"We pack the body and leave it in one of the rooms, that's the only option, bring something," Sid snarled, rising from the corpse and storming to the nearest survivor.

"I'm not going to stay here with this body, it's a bad sign, since there are two corpses since dinner, it's terrible, it brings bad luck," a woman complained hysterically, and a few eyes looked like she had three heads.

"One or two corpses that will come together, I'm gonna get all of it," I said ironically.

"Nobody's going to die here," Sid pointed out cautiously to the young man.

"No? So who did it? WHO? Can you show someone the finger with the smart guy? No one is safe here, "my neighbor mumbled, walking around the corpse in two steps, and grabbed Sid in front of his shirt until his knees were white.

"My buddy is tough and some of us have it on my mind and I want to know who and why? George was a good guy, the only bad luck he had been going out of the patrol for three stupid minutes before, as a bloody shit could attack a sleepy watchman, "he said through his teeth, looking at the others, no need to guess that no one except himself believed. he was suspicious with him.

The circle around the corpse grew as no one wanted to get out of the crowd and be the culprit.

"Calm down, man, and give me your hands clear," Sid commanded him sorely, his mind chasing him, who could blame him, show who the others might be calm down, but could he accuse the innocent? Yes.

I stepped back and forth to disappear from the first row, and while the idiots selected the scapegoat, I staggered quietly out of sight.

"This monster can do it!" Someone shouted, and the crowd pushed me as the alley made her way.

Whatever it is me, it is not me, I prayed.

My whole body stiffened by the expectation that somebody will push me and give way to wolves.

Does not the bastard show me that way? I could not make myself turn around and look.

I quickened my eyes from one person to another, but it was not me who they were looking at, all of them looking away. Ufff. It was a hair.

"Sure he was, he's been holding those monsters all the time, you've all heard him! One hand is with them. "A guy I had not seen before had held the old preacher's shoulder and led him to the fore.

The old man printed a small black book on his robes as the most precious treasure that gave him comfort.

"I saw him," one of the men pointed at him, and I was laughing at him, how could someone so old and weak to attack a young, tall man?

Probably the guy invented it, but the worse was that the others believed it like a dull sheep.

"Did you do that? Admit it, "the crowd shrugged down the aisle as a condemned to death until he was in front of Sid.

With his watery eyes he looked at the corpse first, his dry, shriveled lips squeezed, "No, you're all gone mad, I have the least blood on your hands," he snapped at each one, his bony finger tapping threateningly on the Bible.

"The first to throw a stone deserves God's punishment," he prophesied frivolously, and several people retreated, probably there were also a few believers who slowly began to forget and mourn for their faith, accusing the innocent of being a sinful sin.

"Who else would it be? You're trying to get us all over here, "the elderly woman cried.

"Enough," Sid tried to keep people within limits and stretched out his hands to make peace.

"I can not do anything, I did not do anything, my soul is pure, you unclean sinners, I saw the man and the little girl when you were all asleep," he snapped.

"Do not try to throw it on an innocent child," Sid snapped at him, grabbing his shoulder.

My head swirled so many thoughts dominated by one basic right after finding Adam.

But Merry was not seen anywhere, I began to worry about it, I moved again and got to the edge of the human crush, and when I turned around, the familiar face I was looking for stood in the door of the main room.

I dropped a stone from the heart. It was a painful, uncomfortable feeling that suddenly vanished. Marry was my lighthouse in this shyness, the only light around the beasts, the innocence I had to protect my nails.

I registered her immediately in the long sweater and took a look at what had happened in the hallway, after all she had seen she did not have to see this. I wanted to protect her from it. Cut off the negative one.

Immediately I put her hand on her shoulder strap and turned and together we entered the temporary dormitory, where the only one was the dead Bud and the dead body on the bench covered by the flag.

"Stay here Merry in the hallway ..."

Marry shook her head slowly.

"There is a dead man," the little girl murmured almost so softly that I barely heard her, but did not look at her face, her infamous joy was lost somewhere, and her eyes were sad.

She felt frightened and I was sorry.

Surely I could not save her from all the evil that was waiting for the door, and she had already seen enough of her age to make her inquisitive innocent mind to understand it as if she were forced to come to terms prematurely.

Poor.

I quickly shook my head this time and tried to deny it, "it just made him wrong, no more a sweetheart."

Merry slowly lifted my tired gaze to me, and I knew I could not lie to her.

"I know he's dead, you do not have to lie to me," she said sadly.

The little girl was strangely stiff as if she was seeing a spirit, maybe it was shaking her more than I thought.

I bent down and wanted to embrace her, comforting myself but pulling away from me as if she did not bear a human soothing touch. It snapped at my heart, but I did not push her.

Marry stepped back from me and looked back on the ground like a child hiding something in front of a teacher, but I did not know what. It was unreadable, and those little worried wrinkles around the eyes that the child should not worry about at all.

"Merry's going to be good, believe me," I forced myself to a heavily ragged smile.

It struck me like she did not trust me.

It hurt.

The little girl did not respond. I sighed, everything was so terribly complicated and I had a bad feeling that the corpse of a man in the corridor was just the beginning of bad events and I wanted to change it, but I did not know how.

How do you get out of it all?

"Merry, listen to me, you're all right here, stay with Sid and me and it will not hurt you, and stay here with Bud and watch him watch me, I have to look for someone."

I straightened in my back, but Marry grabbed my hand quickly, "do not go anywhere," she grunted desperately, with even greater despair in her eyes.

This time she was hugged tightly. She pressed against me like a duck to her mom. I was not her mother, but I was the only person who would put her own life behind her.

I had tears in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them off to make myself aware that I was as scared as she was. I had to be strong and courageous, to give her an example.

We had to win this battle even inside, even if I was sitting by the window by myself, and one xenomorph on the street was blasting it until they had been spraying the slurry all over the road ...

 **Well, this time it was such a small sitcom in our little sanctuary where it starts to fire. People are scared and Adam's blame begins to blame each other, we'll see what they all are capable of if you get to your limit of resistance, but believe it's nothing. It will be worse hehe.**

 **I'm sorry there was no Bee in this chapter, but I promise to come up next time because we're going for a trip. Adam is about to leave for a trip when he gets away.**

 **How does it continue to think Bud will survive? She does not have transfusions, but I do not know but I do not like to send this positive figure under the guillotine.**

 **We explained that none of the women are pregnant, it does give reason, maybe they have xenomorphic functional sex organs but they shoot blinds or they just have droned testicles, that's like crossing a cat and a dog. Impossible or not? But fortunately, is Wanda obliged to relax?**

 **Then there's the thing with Marry, see who among you guys dying of that? I was playing with it, but even though something happened between her and Adam, she's still alive.**

 **Look forward to the next round as we go to the nest!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Old mine**

Adam left behind and headed for the front door, waiting for the two men he had met before.

As he approached them, they looked at him, but there was nothing special about him. Adam seemed inaccessible but not as someone who would be in trouble, and that was his advantage. Android design was chosen by design engineers to build confidence.

"What is happening there? Some noise is heard. Something happened? "He asked the leaner, sweaty blue once-ironed shirt.

He probably had more worries than his darker, darker companion who leaned back against the wall and held a solid steel shotgun in his hand.

"I do not know, I was sent here to summon you to a staircase accident," Adam laughed without a wink, and the two men looked uncertainly as if considering the situation.

"We can not both go away, what if someone wanted to go in, should not open it. Go there, and then you tell me what happened, "Hyde replied, and the overgrown black handed his gun and quickly left.

He did not count on the android to evaluate the situation as unsatisfactory, both men should move to the office, a hint of danger inside them, and yet one of them remained guarded. Inadmissible.

But neither of them could stop, not even the whole army. He was designed to predict different options and a wealth of situations and to follow them.

Adam therefore chose one of several options and went straight to the door, but the foolish man pushed his way.

"Where do you want to go? You have no weapon, do you want the beasts to get you and tear? "

"I was told they did not go out over the day," he tried for good, and made eye contact with Hadem but the more he tried to negotiate, the more suspicious the watchman had.

"Last time, it's overcast and some of them are wandering out there in the day, it's not safe there," the man held basically on his own, raising the gun cautiously in his hand and pressing it against his chest.

Adam did not know anything about him, and the man was confused with him, but he was convinced that if something had happened inside, no one had to leave until it had been resolved.

"What do you really want?" Another inquisitive question.

Adam decided to act and did not waste time with a soulless conversation.

The hypodermic injector would not be withdrawn now, Hyde was watching and watched him closely, so Adam did a shrug, and grabbed his weapon with both hands. Forcing him to the side with a man, he pushed his back hard against the wall.

The banker almost drew his breath, and the next stroke that followed him caused his head to meet a nutcracker with a nutcracker and he lost consciousness. The sessun fell to the ground like a spaghetti that would peel away from the tile.

Android did not expect anything, unlocked the door with a key that was stuck in the keyhole and went out.

It was overcast and its expensive subjects were nowhere to be seen, but he knew exactly where they were all the time. He was remotely connected to them by a chip in their stamps that transmitted a specific encrypted signal. Embedded software in Adam's perfect brain easily through the satellite digitally verified the data and gave him a precise map of each individual's placement, and it was interesting that everyone was staying in one place, which was unusual.

Their movement was different from the beginning of the project and it was interesting to watch the development of their existence, their reaction to the environment and how they were able to live with it. Instinctively, they found the food and shelter that they needed to survive.

In the last 24 hours, xenomorphs have been dragged out of the whole city to one place.

Why? He was trying to find out ... and he was getting very interesting stuff.

 **AT THE OFFICE**

"Marry listen to me, you have to stay here," I tried to calm her down, but the little girl began to sob her hearty sobs. For the whole time that this hell began, I did not see her tear and I was going to drown myself in them now?

"Do not go anywhere, I do not want you to leave, be with me, Wanda," she cried, wiping her eyes with her fists and long sleeves.

I could not let go of it, then thank me once. I had to find out where the metal can is and what she planned. I certainly did not mean to say that the poor man who lay next to the corridor accidentally fell down the stairs and broke his neck.

I grabbed Marry's shaking shoulder straps and pulled it to the length of my arms, "look at me, you must be strong, and the crutch will not solve anything," I said sternly.

This did not work for me even though my mother tried, but she did not have a rigorous voice like me.

The child snapped and lifted my freckled nose to me.

"You'll be watching me for Bud here, your princess's biggest task, you'll be his little nurse," my shriveled brow erased, and I gave a cheerful smile, and as I glanced at the injured man, I found myself grinning at me, it's hard to tell whether it's pain or how I've been trying to make a rough mother here.

He winked at me with my right eye and I knew he was holding. I was very much hoping he would be fine even though he was pale and his chest was bound like a mummy. The white gauze did not show even a piece of his firm muscles, but fortunately it did not bloody over her, which was a good sign.

"Okay, I'll watch him," Marry nodded slowly, biting her lower lip.

He suddenly coughed ugly, and the muscles on his body strained into exertion.

"Please bring some water to her," I asked the little girl to employ her a little and pay her attention, and as soon as I hurried to her partner, she knelt down.

"I'm glad you're a good friend," I smiled at him, patting him over his shoulder.

"You sneak up like Frankenstein and you know what? It does not hurt to know that, "he laughed and grimaced the corner of his cracked lips, which had an unhealthy, unhealthy color, and he struggled not to see his pain, he was a tough guy and suffered his.

"I also feel like a week's holiday," I told him with a bite to relieve the situation, and I hoped that his sense of humor would be appreciated.

"You still look better than me," Bud snorted, looking at his wounded chest.

"If you did not go after that toothy bitch, you did not have to end up with a hero's hole in the hero," I sighed, but I smiled at my lips.

I did not count him, he had his reasons why he did.

He stared at me with a prudent look, then closed his eyes as if to admit the truth, but in the end he replied: "If I was not such a jerk and knew what I now know, I would not go anywhere and fall straight out."

The space around him filled the heavy air and the embarrassing silence of the silence.

"Do you know what happened next?" I began to think of something quite different from telling your sympathy from the fight as two old veterans.

"I've heard enough, and if I could walk, it made me order more."

"You look lying and getting better, I have a job here. I have a clue who is responsible for this, "I murmured to herself in her thoughts and looked at the door.

My look followed with a frown and he shook his head, "Do not even think of getting wet again," he warned me, and I would love to take his words to heart, squatting here and letting her decide to change someone else but For the last four days, I have learned to decide for myself and somehow to corrupt my life.

"I can not, you do not know what's going to happen And what's going on here," I squeezed my lower lip between my teeth and bit bitly, it hurt.

"The woman has a damn secret, my mother warned me beforehand, what is yours? That the monsters came in from another galaxy? That men come in black? "He was kidding, but it was not so funny.

How should I explain all this in a few minutes without looking at me like my head fell? I decided to postpone it for the next time, I did not want to lay here and think about it all, searching for a response that did not just air in the air.

I could not do that, though, as a soldier, he could bite it.

"The men in black are just legoland figures against it," I grinned sadly, and looked away, and I will soon have wrinkles like this.

He did not say anything, he probably waited for me to go out and pretend to be restrained.

I had to disappoint him.

"I'll have to go. If I can solve it, I'll see you again, "I said with a grinning smile and something that banged me in the corner of my eye.

"Damn Wanda, do not you know where you are, you know how dangerous it was, was not you out there?" In his voice there was a genuine concern, maybe a hint of anger, and I was too sorry he could not come back with me and back me. would be the best partner you wanted to have at your side if the worst happened and you needed to pull the grenade lock. My throat clutched with fear and uncertainty and I could not say anything to just turn around and leave. I turned away and wanted to get up when he grabbed my hand and turned back to him. The pressing of his fingers was firm and hot. And before I was afraid, he pulled me down and kissed. I was in shock. It was not just such a slight wiping of lips with mutual trust in the shy young man, that was more than that. Bud was thoughtful, he had the choice to pull away at any time, but I could not, it was not what I told him silently that I agreed. Was not it a mistake to let him go more to the body? Was I wrong not to distract him? I did not feel anything to him, but I did not want to hurt him any more.

Not that I was such an expert on my mind, I was taking it all in person, I had not just been patient with the authorities, and my heart had been broken several times that it was slowly resembling the bullets of the bullet-proof but offering false feelings?

I felt Bud slightly open his lips and I could taste his mouth.

It tortured me and I still hesitated.

It was not unpleasant, but it pleased me internally, but I did not understand what that meant. I could not admit that I was so impressed with him, only two days ago, and I'm exaggerating.

Still, it was human contact, for which I would not know what, but now I was not sure how to respond. What I really want. What does he want and what does he expect? To bind to someone at this time, he was trying to lose him every minute, whenever something could be a huge problem.

Bud was kind and able to lean on him, but that was all I knew about him and what he could offer me, and yet I kept frozen in time sloping over him.

It could have been just a few seconds, but I thought it was unreal, so I decided to pull it off.

"It was on the way," he glanced at me optimistically, still keeping me from holding my hand as if to calm me down and prepare for where I was going, and nodded.

"Come back to Wanda," he looked in my eyes, slowly releasing me.

I did not want a strange touch, so why did I suddenly want to hold it like a rescue ring? I quickly shuddered that feeling, but now I could not make out a single sound, and I'd rather go into the corridor where the dull crowd was still guessing who to blame.

One side was for the preacher to throw it out and the other to slash it with a rope as a deterrent.

It was terrible to see how civilized people become a vengeful Neanderthal.

I glanced around quickly and searched the whole room, but as if Adam had seemed to miss the ground. It was nowhere, and it was suspicious. Where could he just come back? I had a lot to explain to the boy and I did not give up, but again and again, when I was looking at different rooms, I concluded that he was not here anymore.

So I went back downstairs, where it started to push. "Hang him!"

Although the crowd was first divided into two tribes with different views, it slowly became united in that time, the facts were forgotten, and there was mass hysteria interwoven with bloodshed.

The survivors waited in a circle like a vulture around an old preacher about what Sid would make a verdict.

A horrible demonstration of human cohesion. It was immoral but I could not intervene like last, so I would not be in the circle next to the old man in the second place, and after a while she did not swing at the ceiling.

I stretched along the wall, arched away from the crowd and went to the door, the boys would know if someone had come out or not.

But as soon as I arrived, another shock was waiting for me.

Not only was the door open wide but Mr. Hyde lay on the floor like a slaughtered octopus, so I hoped he was not dead, but it could not be recognized from afar.

I ran first to the door and locked it quickly so that nothing went inside, especially something with teeth and claws, then touched the poor.

I turned it carefully on my back, there was a bloody print on the floor and wall, fortunately he breathed. Going for help back was in vain, no one would listen to me, all I could do was leave him here with a brain shake.

Poor, I was sorry, he did not hurt anyone, yet he was a victim of violence caught in this black spider network. Now I knew exactly who left the door and left behind a bloody trigger and confusion.

Adam did not ruin his tracks like he was hurrying, and that gave me a good chance to find him and ... what then? Have a talk? Play cards or Russian roulette?

My gaze fell on an abandoned shotgun at Hyd's foot.

The only solution that looked at me from the inside of the long barrel. For the good of all, I had to do it, to take that risk, to force him to put an end to this terrible experiment on humans and then destroy it. One blow to his skull should be rich enough to damage him irrevocably and put him out of service permanently.

My plan continued to evolve and offered new possibilities like a widening pattern of woven carpet, and I automatically bent down and took the weapon into my scratched hands. Still my fingernails holding the hope that this is over, have not we suffered enough? Should I sacrifice?

God hold my fingers because this is going to be a long roller coaster ride, because Weyland-Yutani will lose the whole line, I'll take care of it, I said.

I checked if the hunting weapon was loaded, yes, two round bullets as big as a male thumb prepared in the chambers to fire the fireworks.

Two shots, two attempts against what was running out there, it was not much but I had a tough root.

The shotgun was a heavy weapon that local hunters with dense Canadian forests easily caught the deer with one shot. If it was necessary to try to break with her the xenomorphic skeleton. I was wearing a gun and I felt better than to climb out with my bare ass. This was no more hunting knife. Calendula 12 has already made a nice pasture.

This will be a toy, I was courageous. The hell with the consequences. As soon as I snapped the carabiner back, I heard a screeching breath behind me ...

Surprisingly, I turned around and yours stood there five meters away.

His gaze slid to Hyda, and suddenly he realized what to see with her eyes.

"What made him a woman? Did you shoot him? "He said, his voice full of contempt, and he clenched his fists, almost hearing his knees cracking.

"What? Yours? I was not me, I was not hurt, I did not hurt anyone, "I tried to defend myself but something told me that he did not believe me or did not want to believe me, the only one who was a gun here was me, the blood on the wall was quite eloquent.

Shit, will this coin of coincidence ever stop spinning?

"Did you kill him?" He asked again with a firmer voice, and went to me as if he thought his height was intimidating, and I was going down in the corner.

"I did not do anything, I swear, STOP!" I pointed at him with a gun, I felt threatened, since he did not consider me as a friend.

As soon as he looked into the barrel, the more I trusted him in that guess, but fortunately he stood. Even the deeper man, he can push the tap and hit the target two meters.

The black man was kicking me with his dark, hostile gaze, and with my other hand I was blinking behind me, finding the key and unlocking, then I just ran out.

This was serious about the hair, but I was sorry that it happened that way.

I had to leave the only safe place in the city and now I was a renegade in exile. The jolt of damn accidents helped that, and I did not look back.

I had to go. The morning cold breeze reminded me that I was alone again. I hated it when the card turned so fast, but I had to believe it for the better.

At a sufficient distance I heard a click in the door and a turn of the key, at least safe and breathless, and it kept me alive. Merry and Bud. The two people I cared about.

I ran a few dozen meters headless, the sweaty ends of my hair stuck to my throat, and my ankle ached, which always happened when the weather changed.

To hell with that, as well as the claws on the second leg and the luxury of the neck.

My legs stopped in front of a patisserie with a broken marquise, trying to think like an android. Where could the bastard go?

Either he went back to his base or the damn supermarket.

I looked around on the devastated street and walked slowly to the shop, seeing Adam if I did not stop. He could not just lose himself. He would have liked it when I finally had a weapon that was not enough.

I walked through the houses, but it seemed unreasonably abandoned as if I were one of the Walking Dead characters, the idea that my zombies would be rushed to me would have faded my back, but what was the four-legged incredibly agile and fast monster?

I walked around a few residential houses, the city was not that big, it was a countryside, with so many crowds that they would fill a football pitch, but we had enough streets. Most likely, therefore, Yutani chose this cut-off place, but in my opinion such Alaska or an island with the natives would be more appropriate, we were more civilized, which involved the risks of revelation, reminding myself of Willy.

Did he escape? And did I feel sorry for leaving me there?

Would not I do the same in his place? Not that I was so vengeful that I wanted his head on a silver tray but could call someone. Why have not the police and the soldiers been here? I could not understand how they could cut us so easily. How long have they been preparing?

And is Willy alive? What if ... what if they caught him and killed him?

My fingers staggered firmly into a wooden stock, if it was Adam's face.

This will not pass them ... Not allowed.

But the inner voice told me that they had been through for so long, bribing authorities, corporations, it was certainly not a problem for a company to put a few hundred in their pockets. Corrupt bastards who see only money and people as experimental mice.

The wind leaned against my cheeks and woke me from contemplation just in time to see something suspicious of me in front of me. I caught him.

I quickly went into the café through the door to hide myself. The room of the empty void, the overhanging chairs, the tables and the shards of the floor on the ground, reflected the sad, gloomy atmosphere around, as well as the eggs thrown against the wall.

I hid and shrugged behind a pillar, a weapon ready, I slowly peeked out on the road if it did not shake my eyes but it was there.

He crouched in the middle of the road between the cars, the van with the hole in the side of him a little familiar to me ... well, yeah.

Adam was kneeling beside the dead xenomorph, which I could see for the first time.

It is hard to say what is left of him and whether his skeleton has dissolved into his own blood and there is not only a green stain and a deserted hole in the earth.

Android has been turned over to me. Moment of surprise, but unfortunately at that distance I would not even without eyeshadow open eyes, I decided to wait for a moment and then BUM!

I'll show you again!

Adam looked for a moment at his dead creature with his posthumous teeth and slack limbs, stretched out his hand, did not see exactly what he was doing, but eventually got up and walked away. He did not look like a man who was in a deadly zone.

He was not afraid, or he did not know him, I envied him. The unexpected attack did not seem to suppose. Yeah, evil to evil, to yours.

It was moving as if every uniform step had been calculated beforehand.

He looked forward only as a machine that pursued a single target, no humans were around, and there was no need to maintain humanoid habits.

I waited for a moment, then slipped out of the building behind him. Adam was still on the highway, sometimes turning away before he got to the supermarket car park, which reminded me of a very poor moment a few hours ago.

I crouched and tried to get as close as possible to the shopping cart and abandoned vehicles.

On the way, I saw several inhuman fingerprints from the xenomorph foot, for the foot had only three fingers two shorter on the sides and one long in the middle. In spite of that, it was greenerly burned into concrete, most probably now one of them now has a ragged stump from his leg.

As I looked down and examined the alien tracks, the android moved back into motion and walked around the building, then stopped at the downloaded metal blinds. He bent down and went inside the warehouse.

I picked up the weapon quickly, but I could not get a shot.

I cried my face over the missed chance, I did not want it at all, it was one thing, the other that even though it was a day, it would be dark and I did not have a flashlight, which was a big plus for him. He could have attacked me and killed me, was not that his plan? Did he know I was following him?

I walked past the supermarket, looking to the back and side of the dark crag near the ground.

I straightened my ears, but I did not hear anything, no action whatsoever suggesting that Adam was moving inside. Strange.

I scratched my teeth but squatted and looked cautiously inside, too much to be seen, the light from the outside was throwing a light tinge on the contours of dusty things and racks, and I just hoped there was nothing in it.

Two little steps and I walked in, a few seconds, and my eyes adjusted sufficiently. I was nervous, a shotgun ready but no movement anywhere.

I walked cautiously further, looked around and stumbled, jerked, crashing into the wall, grabbing a hand on my weapon.

I fumbled and suddenly realized what it was, it was not a sight but a flashlight. It looked like a small torch assigned by two wires to the center of the barrel.

That did not happen to me right now! YES!

It did not look like it, but somebody obviously won and I would kiss her hands now.

I pinched a tiny spike and turned on the god's instrument. The yellow light did not have much scattering, but it was rather the long cone of light that the lightning sword produced in the star wars, but it was enough.

I was shining around, but after Adam, as if the earth had been lost. I wandered for a while, scanning the structure after yesterday's struggle, when the flashlight fell on a meter wide shaft in the floor, which I almost screamed with shouting.

The counties were sintered and hardened, I do not know where it was, but the edge caught something white. I pulled it and held my fingers with a piece of snow cloth of Adam's cloak.

That he would go down? Could not he go anywhere and not under that house of horror?

I shone there, but there was another hole in the room beneath me. Xenomorphic corrosion was really devastating.

I swallowed the sweat and started curling down, as I jumped the most cautiously and hit the edge of the other hole, but the shotgun slid out of my fingers and fell down to the bottom with a dull bump.

The flashlight flashes and goes out, I find myself in the darkness without warning.

My body was shaking, now I could not see anything paralyzed by fear.

Lost somewhere where I did not even know how it looks and my only salvation was down. Blissingly, with a breath of breath, I glanced gently down, quickly bent over for my weapon, and shaking fingers searched for that stupid projection while praying that the flashlight would not break when she fell down.

There was a long breath out of my throat when I could see again and did not look amused. The last room I was in, looked like a very old warehouse of tools. I saw the cobwebs stretching from one corner to the other, white coats, kerosene, shovels, and hammers. Boxes at the back were set in a pyramid and TNT was printed on black.

And shit, this would throw half of the city, I thought. Where did it come from? Supermarket? This was a mining tool, and probably too old, perhaps 30 years old.

Something suddenly came over my legs. I started dancing and gasping.

A pretty fat mouse went around me and stuck to me. With my heart in my trousers, I resisted screaming and daring, but I was looking for the way she wanted, the bastard nowhere.

"Get out of the monster," I jerked in front of the rat whose greedy little eyes stared at what would eat, but my thumbs would not be even if I had to kick it.

That furry cluster like a hedgehog fled to the darkness and I started to spin. The cone of light circled all four walls, and then a single wooden door burst into the room, a rusty strong rusty chain hanging on both sides. Oh, that way in the mouse ...

It looked like a gate to hell. A sealed entrance somewhere deep in the ground. God!

I felt like there were ice-cold stalactites from here in winter, but after a while walking through the corridor that turned into a rail supported by wooden beams, I was strange warmth, a sour and damp smell. It grew stronger as I approached ... getting closer to what? The thought stopped me, where did Adam actually go? What have we been doing here?

My internal radar detected something bad. What was hiding under Hollyhope? I have never read that there are some closed mines here, let alone build a store over them. It had to be really just an idiot. It almost sounded like a story from Stephan King.

Yes, that was exactly what it did to me. Moistening clay all over the place like in some dank grave. Brrr.

There were several rats around me with their big shadows, which gave me the hope that there must be a different exit from where I came from, where else would the crap come in, the question was why she was here and what was eating?

No, I did not want to be here at all ... I even once turned around and wanted to go back but I forced myself to continue and cowardly not to drink, I just prayed that the wooden pillars on my head like a whale spine would last and did not bother me alive.

Another moment later, I heard something flowing, with every step it grew stronger.

I went to the crossroads, one was like a way I went, and the other seemed like a river of some disgusting slime. It reminded me of the greyish, semi-transparent mass of saliva, between which sometimes something organic came up like pieces of a placenta or skin.

I moved to the left and in a few dozen meters the road finally ended and the opening opened to a much larger area. From a distance I saw something bright white, so I lowered my gun's light to the ground and gouged even more quietly.

Here he could not run away from me at the end of the cliff, I grinned.

I got to the mouth of the tunnel, where the road changed in a mountainous rock and narrowed to the point of a high cliff below us. A big dark dragon cave opened up before me, cut out of some weird pseudo tale.

Or at that moment I might have thought. Its uneven walls seemed to have yellow, winding veins in which liquid gold flowed, but it was not the precious metal for which the miners lay their lives, but the luminous phosphorus supplying the entire cave with a special touch of mystery. It was, on the one hand, breathtaking, and the other showed the horror below us.

I bent cautiously over the edge so that my leg did not slip with an almost eager astonishment, but as soon as my eyes looked at the bottom, my heart stopped pounding as if all the blood had wrung out of it. They were there, black, big, dangerous and sculpted to the stones, looking like the very rocks themselves, not to be their obsidian shiny skeleton that revealed their true face.

Here, together, hiding from the world and the daylight, the xenomorphs were silently asleep with their awful sleep.

It was not enough to count them when Adam spoke in his soft voice as if reading Byron's poem.

"Beautiful that? The sun that penetrates through the opening in the ceiling forces the phosphorus in the rock to respond to both heat and light, creating a unique chemical reaction. Phosphorus, much more harmful but small in the human body, is very beneficial. I can not fully appreciate this phenomenon, Miss Aston, but you probably do, "he said.

I did not know what to say. Did he remind me that he was not a robot? Why?

Did he want to give me a scientific definition here, or was it deeper?

But I did not confuse myself and kept my distance but still I looked up. In the middle of the limestone stalactites, there was a circular opening like a chimney that, as it advanced upward, was surrounded by rows of old worked stones, and it occurred to me that it had once been a well, and this place was like a large pot of water. Probably it had dried out long ago, except for the small watery puddles, but after all the water there was only a hole in the land that the aliens had chosen as their home from where they could climb unnoticed to the surface, which seemed to suit them damp.

Adam moved and shifted one leg forward like a warlord who wanted to raise his soldiers and made me want to wake them up!

Immediately I raised my weapon and the pointed light pointed at Adam's back, still turning to me as if I did not even look at it. An arrogant machine that thought it was more than its creators. He liked to look down at his creations as a proud father than to me. He did not believe I could shoot him, but he did not know me. The only thing I wanted to see was my shotgun and then my ladies.

But if I shoot, it will be the last thing I do, because I will awaken everything that was under us and exactly what he relied on, my self-preservation instinct. I could not kill everyone else, and that put me in an unenviable situation.

Could not I have at least one good luck? Heck!

Adam did not believe I would be so stupid, but I did not want him to win. No, he will not win, this time not. One can win over the machine ...

Were I really stupid and irrational? I was asking myself ... the tension rose.

"Tell me Adam is there a hell?"

"Do you ask for anything that I do not even know the answer?" He replied.

"You should think of it so much because you do not have much time," I said with certainty, and he turned to me slowly.

"Are you going to shoot me, Miss Aston?" He asked directly, and the yellow light of the flashlight reflected in his sapphire iris, and I had it nicely on my arm.

"That's exactly what I want, but first I'll make you stop this."

"Your resolve is in vain, there is nothing to force me to destroy the project planned for five years."

"Not even if you have a hole in my head size my fist?" My lips stretched into a terribly ominous smirk.

 **Untinated in the very best! I know, I leave you in the tension as it goes on. Shoot Wanda? Do not shoot? What will Adam do? Did he know that she was going after him and trying to get her in there to pretend to be xenomorphs and get rid of her? If he could get rid of it already in the warehouse.**

 **Well, I would not want to be in your skin when you're breaking your head.**

 **I apologize beforehand to those whom I promised that Bee would be in this chapter, I could not push it there, I needed to prepare the ground for what was going to happen and that it would be. I'm a little stuck on the description but do not think, and I was breaking my head where to make an intruder's nest. They themselves are not so demanding, but somehow it did not seem right to make it in the warehouse, very predictable, simple, and it came to me more mysterious and scary. Who would expect the underground supermarket underneath the supermarket, the old warehouse of miners and the cave.**

 **I only tell Adam that he knows, hell knows everything too: D Hold you when you can join the matrix you will know my account number :-) But now seriously. Even as the Hollyhope project in Yutani was formed and a place was chosen, everything was taken into account, population, size, and geography. Adam was just watching the flashing point showing his pet and walking.**

 **Although some have not survived, they have remained enough to smell you.**

 **What about Wanda? She straddles underneath her chair and hurts (if she survives) she probably will not let her. Hold her inches, he'll need them, I'll just make you happy, Bud is okay and obviously survives the situation even without transfusions. Hold has a hard rook but it's a lazar, and it's not magically lifted from the bed, it's not a superman, and so our hero does not help much, that's her bad luck.**

 **Next time we're waiting ... but I'm not even going to betray it, you'd be surprised! : D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **King**

Neither of us moved. We stood opposite each other like two gunmen in a very small aisle.

The air thickened and smelled of dampness and the ubiquitous rotting of my clothes. I felt it everywhere, in my hair, on my skin, and I could not get rid of it.

My threat, however, did not appeal to him, rather, Adam was just measuring me as if trying to guess what to do with him.

But if he thought I was giving up, the developers did a bad job with his brain tube. He should not underestimate people.

For a moment there was silence, and I heard only my own breath and the pounding heart as strong as it was a dump.

"You asked me if there was a hell, ask another question, do you think there is a paradise?"

It made me a little bit surprised if he tried to blow out some Freudian conversation, so it was a bad move.

I grinned, "I do not believe. Do you think all the refrigerators will go to heaven or what? "

"Two-thirds of mankind believe in God but never seen it, is not Paradise merely an imaginary utopia? A place full of ideals that we can not reach? Long philosophers, such as Plato, considered such a place as the island of Atlantis, the most advanced city, pride of that time, and yet this utopia disappeared without a trace of the map as something shimmering. Is there a paradise? I have been dealing with this question since my creation, but I have not yet come to the exact answer. But everybody else has such a place, Miss Aston. But if paradise really exists, there must be a purgatory, which the Greeks called Tartarus, from which the tired soul could only liberate Hades ... "

"What the hell are you saying? Do you want to declare yourself a god here? You're crazy."

Again I did not know where she was going, did he think of this cave as a biblical dream dream? I was alert. He probably fried the normality chip. Bad luck.

Adam lifted his right eyebrow. If he did not mind talking to him, he did not know about it.

"I offer you all the way out of this."

WHAT?

"There is only one way here, over here, you do not bother me, you said it yourself. And I'm just doing my way, "I pushed my foot more sideways to have more stability for the upcoming shot, and the stone at the edge to which I cracked my toe relaxed and fell freely down between the xenomorphs.

My whole body stiffened as I heard her loudly hit the bottom. The sound was up to my ears.

From the corner of my eye I noticed how something moved down. How long does it take to get the whole thing up?

"Yes, Miss Aston, the way leads me over," Adam replied calmly and drew my attention back to himself, "or you can go with me, it is up to you to choose."

"What? What do you mean to you? "I blinked blankly.

What did he try again? It was fake as a fist.

"I knew all along that you were following me, just as I knew that all xenomorphs are not out there, but here at this point deep underground in the old shaft. You went to me with determination, overcome my own fear and now you are here. Bold and stupid. But I give you a unique offer. Work for Weyland-Yutani, you will not regret it. "

"Are you serious? Are you offering me a job? Yeah? "I was angry, but I kept my voice shut, I could not scream and risk that the bastards would wake up too soon," I've seen what you can do, how ruthless you work and do, push your offer somewhere, "she hissed I am.

Below us it began to drift a bit. I glanced down and immediately in front of me.

"I was really sorry, I hoped you could use your unique influence on your friend, but when you refuse my help, I have no choice but to use you as their food, at least to contribute something, and your generosity has not gone wrong."

From these words I was hungry, so he lured me here and thought that when I see them, I will see a nipple and nod everything and then use me?

So shit or coincidence. Calculate the robot again.

But before I could say something, Adam broke up with me.

The killer wanted to get rid of me, kill me or throw me down, which would come out and I responded automatically according to the human disposition, and the finger I was shivering for so long at the trigger finally pressed her firmly.

BOOOOM!

The cave sounded a thunder that would wake the entire army.

My world shrank into a small ping pong.

The shotgun fired, the bullet burst Adam on the side of his neck, so it could be considered a great success. It was only a second to catch a glimpse of Android's wounds, but it was too little for a man in such a strain. In other circumstances, he would still survive and come to me, but the force of the strike sent him a question, and he was unaffected by the extent of the injuries that his system had to quickly evaluate, he was not able to react so quickly and capture himself.

I could see he was over the edge like a wounded swallow.

I could not just take and disappear, no, my hate forced me to look down.

Adam's body fell hard on the ground, like when you drop a bulldozer from a skyscraper.

I glowed at his flashlight to see that she was not moving.

I felt complete satisfaction. I did it!

Now you can see if the bastard has been cleansed, I thought, but for sure I repeated it aloud.

The worse was that I could not enjoy it for a long time.

The light of the light glowed in the reflection of silver teeth.

The black bodies below began to wake up quickly and go to the cliff ...

 **IN CAVE**

Step, next, simple mechanically repeated movement, alignment, shift.

Everything went well according to common principles as expected and then ...

Wound.

Something hard with Adam hit the right side of his face. The circuits, hard envelope of elastic tissues, and a thin layer of imitation of skin with a collagen imprint, to look from the human to indistinguishable now burned, blackened where the missing piece was missing, and the darkness there was a dark hole. Brok bit into his skull like a sharp, shattered shard in the walnut nut shell.

Correction needed. Replace skin, shrink, prevent liquid leakage.

The system was slower to evaluate diagnostic errors, something interrupted. A couple of joints broke, Adam saw only one eye. His cognitive understanding was blurred. In disarray. Many circuits destroyed.

Unpleasant, not deadly, if that word were to be compared to the Android.

The missile had damaged several important functions, but not the most important, but it would have been a few millimeters to move its head, otherwise the missile track would hit the center of his face with precision.

It was a coincidence, but accident and a precise angle could cause serious damage.

Adam throbbed as the backward stroke swung slightly out of the way.

The olfactory receptors detected burned plastic, silicone, wires, muffling sounds, and his aching, noticed that the damage was more serious, not just superficial.

He clutched at the disfigured face as the man who consumed the pain.

Pain ... The pain was not programmed.

It lacked the same meaning as human emotions, yet it did so to protect itself from the next shot.

With his other eye, he looked ahead. Focused. An abnormally sensitive pupil like a blue bullet grew larger and stunned the woman who stood against him.

Binocular vision was no longer possible.

Determined, she would describe her expression, perhaps with the winning gloss in her eyes, but he knew she had signed her own death.

Adam's original plan to dismantle her and lead him to a different choice of choices, to take other undesirable dimensions, could no longer count on him because his ill-treated behavior now falls victim to him but not them. To his creations.

Waste of material, as its human creators would say.

Android's system calibrated options, thousands of calculations per second and yet it was too little to figure out, to save the situation, his body was too damaged.

The motion functions fluctuated, leaned to the right, the foot moved to support it, and did not collapse.

Adam stepped and balanced the jerky movement of his fluctuating motorcycles, but unfortunately, late. As he broke off, a piece of rock broke under the weakened wall, and the foot followed a piece of stone across the edge.

For the first time since his awakening, Adam experienced a weightless and free fall.

A vain attempt to capture something material came out vain. He fell into the unknown.

A man would get a horror, he did not feel anything.

The blue eye as a lasurit was still enough to focus on the female figure that had moved away from him, no, according to physical laws, he moved away from her.

He watched her until he lost her from the horizon of sight and fell into the darkness of the cave, then followed a hard impact that shook him. But before, he saw how his creations crept down the cliff. Black lizards, aliens, hilarious bodies driven by hunger, barking with their sharp claws into pieces of crumbling rocks stinging with hissing tirelessly upward ...

 **CAVE**

Time was a luxury, now I know the exact meaning of that connection.

I'd love to dance a war dance over my enemy, but now my army was threatened to eat.

Shit. Damn it.

The last look at a rainbow cave full of monsters and I took a horn. I turned back and ran as quickly as possible.

There was a tunnel in front of me, long enough for xenomorphs to use its length, and they were running out. A disadvantage for me if you have a larger shoe number.

Maybe I just had to jump on Adam's offer and shoot him out somewhere. Late time, hard to say what he would have done before.

The soles of the heavy boots made an unpleasant loud sound, and even worse the sinews behind my back. They followed me like dogs.

Did not I have the chance to get out of it, and I could not get the same with the busiest legs of the Olympic runner and get to the surface? It was serious to laugh.

Still, there was a sore desire to breathe in the fresh air again ...

Air ...

The smell that grew strong, brought me to the slice that flowed in another direction into the smaller tunnel at the fork, while the tunnel to the mall continued straight ...

It was a chance to shake it!

I did not know where it was going, but I turned around, jumped into that stinking gray matter, and something I did not even want to identify around my feet.

One word disgust.

Luckily, it was not deep, the dirty ectoplasmic water came to me halfway to my calf but still I had to pull it with the stream.

I shined the headlight forward, I still had one bullet left, and then my god, because I'll need you.

And if you save me, maybe I will believe in you.

I leaped forward with a new, unknown tunnel, and the sounds of luck happily masked the crackle as I broke into the barn. I was hoping the aliens were not so smart and would run through the more viable way, and they would not want to wet the pacifiers.

Despite the sound of water, I could hear them rummaging around, the sound disappearing quickly, moving away, breathing.

I wanted to continue, but my ear caught another sound.

Like someone knocking a knife on a plate, and then again and many times, did somebody claw your lips?

The goose's skin jumped all over my body. Nothing was on the front, nothing moved around ... Neee ...

I stood firmly as the mass got into my shoes and feels a hideous feeling on my fingers and feet. With the premonition of something worse I turned my fuselage back, the light from my flashlight flashed through the slim walls, gray water with white foam at the end of the tunnel to the crossroads.

There was nothing to hear, then scratch again. The light was circling three meters away, everything was visible. Sediments, a mosquito on the ceiling, a piece of big stone that was rotting the dirt ...

It was not a stone ...

What looked like a black gut stood in a hideous way, the bone tail swung around the water, and now there were long arms, legs crumpled, and an elongated head.

The intruder stood in the profile, and so I saw clearly the streams of saliva that had the same color as ...

Awful ...

From the idea that I would have drowned in the river of saliva, I was wrong. Fortunately, the reflex of the brain was faster than the reflex of the stomach, and I remained immobile.

I swallowed the bitter taste in my mouth.

Xenomorf jerked his head slightly as if he could hear it. He stumbled across the sides with his throat sighing, afraid to move.

Should I shoot him? The rifle was aimed at him, he was no more than fifteen feet away, but he waited for me to run and if I hit myself without a shotgun, my stomach was stupid.

I did not shoot and maybe I did well because two more of the same, scary friends were jumping from the tunnel bend. The bastards waited as the others moved on. They felt me.

And then they are stupid ... shit.

I jerked when one of the intruders opened his mouth and his jaws fired out and back inside as if he was trying to communicate in a non-verbal way or to bite the spirit.

Perhaps they would even leave themselves if I remained motionless as a dead branch, but I had to turn and run.

The sound of splashes as my legs tried to get in quick succession one at a time immediately warns them that something around them moves.

And something goes away.

With the grizzly frenzy, I strained through the thick slurry, lifting my legs, exhaling the fun, and as if it did not matter. Their elastic muscles tightened and stretched, the water rustling as if there was no jelly waste slurry. I would even believe that they would climb the wall, but the surface was too slippery to keep there, which I convinced right after the curve. The road unexpectedly ended and I could no longer stop.

Inertia and physics were a bitch.

It was not a dead end, let alone an opening with a grid that would catch me in place, but the slime stream suddenly ended and the stream continued to fall somewhere in some sort of waterfall.

The palm still stretched to the wall with the intention of capturing some protrusion, but it was too wet, too slippery, and I fell over the edge ...

In the air, the gun has turned over several times, the light of the flashlight turned a few times in tumbling, and in flashes I could see myself in the air, the slimy waterfall that never ended and fell and fell ... a few pairs of silver smiles clanging in the jar of black muscles up at the drain and laughing.

One of the xenomorphs still played with my long claws, but I was no longer in reach.

The weapon fell out of my hands as I began to wave around them and lost in the dark.

She probably fell hard with hard iron down faster than I did.

Now, however, I was expecting the same end as Adam. Seriously the irony of destiny that I fall with the crushed and crushed bones as if the steam cylinder crossed over me.

I could throw a coin now if I'm gonna get some dry lingerie, but I had to laugh at it in real terms, no panties I've actually wore under the tracksuit! There was no time to catch up.

But that did not make the whole situation worse.

The fall lasted for just a few seconds, feeling like a huge heavy asteroid that is rushing to the ground. I either waited for a hard fall, where my brain splattered like a gelatin towel, or something came up in some lake of other slinting and I would drown.

I chose the ground.

Within a few seconds, I fell through an intangible world full of the darkest darkness like little Alice, fortunately the scribes stayed up there.

But what caused me to shout was a shock, a flexible impact. It was like falling on a trampoline!

I was lying on my back, and with my heart in my throat, I tapped blindly with one hand. What I lay or what I fell was soft and firm, it kept me, it could be compared to a sail, but this was warm and a bit sticky, no colorful comfortable hammock.

I could see the light, my weapon fell three meters from where I was, and her glow illuminated the walls of the great cave.

Underground cavities like other planets. What I saw was the wall as a monster modeled out of the excrements of a huge caterpillar. So some other mortar. It glistened like an alien shell, and the water flowed in tiny streams.

It was hot, soggy.

I slipped from the stretched face. The surroundings looked just like the corridor upstairs in the store, just a monstrously huge, mined wooden beams replaced by something like a vault of squid's legs. Almost as if I were inside a whale and saw her skeleton inside. Well, I did not know exactly, but I would have figured it out.

One thing I knew, I definitely did not want to be here.

I watched where the treadmill came and reached her weapon, grabbed her back into her hands, and quickly traced her light to everything that was there. The flashlight's glass was cracked but the bulb inside was still working.

Around it, it looked familiar, all covered with organic mud, which rose to one another. So incredible, interesting and at the same time disgusting.

The fascination with this place, however, went aside when light fell on something in the middle of that space.

Four monsters? Bio-waste bin? I went nearer, the water on the ground on the ground gave a juicy sound every time she met my soles.

I came to the first of these things. She was nasty. Another in cover, too.

Like a spider-like, dark green cocoon with the ground.

But when I realized what it was, what it reminded of, and what Adam was talking about in the tent, what was standing before me.

"Oh, God, stay with me, just not," I whispered breathlessly, staring at the egg as though it were now to be hatched, looking like an atomic bomb, and in a way it was, and more such aliens meant disaster.

If I had more charges, I would have to dust them when it was a slime.

That's how I just stood upright and did not realize the dangers. It's before me, and it's behind me.

I stepped back from one step, but it started to move to my horror, every hair on my throat stared at me. One of the eggs that had been cut into X at its rounded top opened up like an exotic carnivorous plant. I was definitely not stupid enough to look inside, so I stepped back in two more steps and relieved the egg again.

It would want an insulator to stop opening it.

To admire the exotic flora and fauna I was already stressed enough and definitely did not want to write notes.

I backed up from the eggs and almost tripped over the treacherous terrain, but that was not what stopped me, not the three intruders who licked like lizards down the ribbed walls from the top floor. They crawled like insects, and their movements reminded me of the shark's motion in the water. Fast, grateful and murderous.

I did not expect anything because they were not. A sharp turn and a run through the dark tunnel was probably the only one here, the pools beneath my legs banging to my waist.

I heard a few heavy impacts, probably the three of them did not want to climb, so they jumped straight to the ground. Damn it.

I had no idea where I was running, but the tunnel led to another cave that ran to infinity. In the run I was looking around for an opening in which I could hide but it was not.

The light from the weapon suddenly shifted from the shiny one to the other. I missed my heart, so they were counting on me ... I slowed down and the feeling I was in now was as if a dinosaur passed through me, but a spark of hope immediately shone to me.

That outline, the long head, the bone collar! I knew him!

"Bee!" I cried, but my voice awoke something sleeping in the dark, something I could not see.

I knew Bee would save me like I had before. It must have been him! He did not move, but it was him, of course. From a distance I knew she did not have a mark I had pulled from my neck, which I would have liked to hang out now.

The aliens sounded angry at me, I heard it closer and closer as they drove through the corridor to the second cave where I was.

I stopped with my savior but why was he so stiff? He did not move, nor did his eagerly moving tail move. Bee was leaning against that strange wall and his right arm as if he were in the solid mass of the elbow almost like a fence that cuts a tree trunk.

He did not look dead, but his strange inertia dreaded me.

"Bee, what are you, do something, they'll be there for a while," I lamented, and with one hand she smiled, but his arms ...

As if my fingers dipped a mere plastic wrap, no bones, no meat just peeling as if someone had been sucked inside. It scared me, and I screamed and jumped.

All the faithful copy of my lover has, thanks to my touch as paper, collapsed to the ground.

I was in shock, shining on the ground on the pile of thin skin. I did not understand what had happened, but my brain had a swinging sound, annoying friction.

There was something moving around the wall, I heard it. It was moving.

That murmur as if something like a ceiling that was at least eleven meters high was shattered!

The shivering light turned with a foolish premonition into those parts, and stayed on a huge black body.

I had an open mouth, and the pot flowing between my shoulders was not pleasant.

The giant monster slightly turned my head in my direction, the jaw, and the long head with a shark's mild smile receded slightly, and a three-meter tall crest with its skull threw itself in a threatening strait.

So I really needed new pants from this. Hell, this was a seriously squatting dinosaur, which is a damn dirty egg that will make a fair-faced child! Against this, there was a pile on the ground next to my shoe, which I called Bee only by the dust in the grass.

Sorry Bee.

The Queen moved her limbs and turned to me, probably hungry, but the xenomorphs now standing at the mouth of the tunnel too. Probably the baby game is no longer fun.

Well Wanda is time to get salted and stick to the plate, because it turns into a fly and you can not fly.

Her Majesty moved sharply towards me, it was too much for her, she was slightly bent because of the confined space of the cave, which was my advantage, but the intruder tubes came in well and started to call my queen as a guard as if I were threatening her.

Seriously to laugh.

I do not know how it got here, but it definitely needed to comb the nail. I aimed my teeth upside down on the big crown, if I kill her, maybe it will be the best I can do before they throw at me.

I pressed the tap.

The wound fell directly on the queen's raised collar, and the missiles flew like a swarm of bees as they struggled against the hard bone. It did not seem to hurt her any more, maybe she was furious.

It was as if godzilla was poisoning a flock of flies.

The cave filled with a rumble, and not only that and my scream, for it struck me suddenly suddenly down to the ground. I did not know what I could get behind my back, but something stood over me.

From my position when my face was buried in the mass underneath, "um ehmm!"

Two stout paws with clawed claws resting, each beside my hand. There was another xenomorph over me, somewhat larger and starker than those who were wandering around the queen's legs.

The two of them dared to get closer. The strong individual screamed over me, so I had to cover my ears.

The queen yelled at her as if she was screaming, and with her breath the Titanic would blow.

To get a better view, I wanted to pull the shotgun to myself, and I dropped it again, but as soon as I raised my head, the xenomorph struck my claws in my head and pushed it back to the ground.

I was frightened, but my body was still, so ... my fingers were like a little earthworms a millimeter a millimeter until I finally caught the gun stock and pulled it to me. The shotgun was in the grove, no more charge, and so with one sharp motion, I broke only a flashlight with which it was now better to manipulate. At least I look at who's eating me, I thought.

Even on the back of sarcastic thought, I turned the light of the lamp upward and shone from the bottom, letting go of his genitals, the whole body, and the mighty, slender body.

Now he stood in the spotlight as a movie star, and I realized it was different.

Different than others...

I looked down from the bottom of the firm black armor, a shining skeleton surrounding every sow of a flexible tendon, and then I noticed, in all that, through the chorus, the sighing and the sinking that sounded in the cave, a faint little sound so familiar. So awareness and unexpected.

Turning ...

A low throat manifestation of the creature's dominance. Decongesting.

Was he really he? Was it Bee? Who else would he? But did it look different, how could it be? Could xenomorphs develop somehow?

He had one quick look at the queen and I had to admit that yes.

But he looked different, he was not that big, only his jaw was thicker, more menacing, and his neck collar twisted into two hard twisted protrusions as if they were spikes on which the enemy could penetrate.

But the most important difference was that his skull was no longer elongated and rounded, rather resembling the Queen's crown, except that it split apart as a flat shield and disengaged in two solid majestic horns!

I forgot to breathe. I saw the one who saw a single word: King.

Both sides suddenly set off with rage against each other.

 **That's what happened quite a bit today.**

 **Adam was getting pretty dyed, did you expect Wanda to make any attempts? He would not have a chance to see the interstellar mating and his possible results :-) I think that even such an act would be of interest from the scientific point of view even though it is how I would say a little unisex. Does he have no sexuality installed, and he does not have a penis for what he needs? Maybe he has a banana in his trousers to have something at all and does not look like a Barbie doll without a doll.**

 **But now seriously, Adam is the most advanced model ever, but compared to the mature David 8, and Waltro is at a low level. Adam is unable to create and develop himself; he is precisely programmed to the most important exactly as Peter Weyland wanted, nothing less. He is not designated as a companion, he has no poems or books in his database, let alone Mozart's compositions. It is designed for research in its various aspects.**

 **It's another personality.**

 **But also think that what Wanda wanted to do was based on his orders and program.**

 **Well, now we will not enjoy it too much or do we? Let yourself be surprised ...**

 **Wanda was now on an uneven plateau. It is in the middle of the nest, in front of the queen, and the chance of success is hmm 1: 100,000,000. Only her Majesty will be stuck in a hatch when the poor will run :-) The Queen is big enough but due to time she still could not fully reach about 16 meters but it does not prevent her from laying eggs, above all**

 **we have seen one handyman in action: D**

 **Now I do not know if I was referring to the intruder's evolution perhaps yes, but for great success in short, once again, as our monster appeared there.**

 **If there are some intruders, one of them will develop in the queen to breed other individuals. Then there is the theory that when a hive is a queen, she can withstand a special fit with a little queen, but in order to prevent her from becoming adult, the aliens will take the germ to another territory where the queen will develop and begin to spawn in the next cycle.**

 **And the last question, who is the strong individual who knocked Wanda down? You guessed right, our Bee has evolved, stripping your skin like a reptile to turn into a butterfly :-) I'm about to cry about happiness. Do not worry, I will certainly add a picture of our new king :-)**

 **Just a note, too, Diablo reminds you of the body? So yes: D**

 **Here are the pictures of the new king:**

 **.cz/gallery/1125x682_previewbanner_**

 **.**

 **.cz/gallery/Alien-King-Maquette-Sideshow-007-800x500_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Arrival**

Three days ago

The weather was cool, all who stood at the Hollyhope station, remembering better times, fingered fingers to the bone. The woman, dressed in a gray fur coat, however, had smooth suede leather gloves, but a little eccentricity had saved her from the coming winter that was ruthless in Canada.

She was headed into a bigger city for work every day, and because Stock Manager was a strict man who liked punctuality, his secretaries had to get used to the hard talk about their appearance as well as getting up early to get to work in time.

The woman sighed as she held coffee in one hand in a plastic crucible that smelled of a nice smell of roasted grain, although it was better than nothing. The heat penetrated her gauntlet and a bit warmed her but not so much as not to feel the coldness that had slipped under her skirt.

She frowned, scowling, and frowned at the shabby building that looked like a ghost in the gray wound.

The passenger train had been delayed for ten minutes.

The stealthy glance around her revealed to her that the other passengers were similarly disgusting.

The dressed woman looked at her wrist with the golden elegant watch she had received from her new lover. The hand showed seven hours.

Slowly she drank and tightened her handbag in her other hand. It was unpleasant to wait for her to return her money for the ticket.

"Well, finally she's going," she heard the man's sharp ear a few yards away and looked in his direction.

From a distance, something really came close, and the woman stepped back, no longer feeling her fingers in her heel shoes. Not that such an uncomfortable shoe would have preferred, but unfortunately they gave them the CEO and so she had to adjust.

She was already looking forward to getting into the warm coupe, but when the set approached and slowed, she came to a completely different college, and it was not even a passenger train.

All passengers looked at the armored heavy wagons that looked like military containers. They had large safety locks on each side, and Weyland-Yutani was red on the side. It looked almost dangerous.

The train braked and stopped in front of the station building, but it did not seem as if he had to start off because the main machine disconnected and left leaving a set of ten wagons standing.

Suddenly there was something inside one of them, a metallic sound muffled by the wall. The woman thought it sounded like there was an elephant inside, and her tits were trying to get out.

She had no silly but other explanation because her fantasy was limited to the nightmare of filing tax returns and circulars at work, and there was no room for other things because she needed money.

So she got more into the fur coat and noticed the peculiarities she did not understand.

A moment later, a sound came from the train station, hissing as if steam from the pot had escaped. The small red light on each of the wagons went off and turned green. The sound was from the automatic shutter, which activated and relaxed to open the metal door from the sides. All ten cubicles opened with a two-second delay from the first to the last.

This drew the woman's attention back.

She waited tensely for what was going to happen if soldiers or men in white coats were running out of the train, but they could also be terrorists. She did not even fall into one of them.

No, the truth was much more horrible.

In the fourth wagon, something moved. It was dark as if the space inside was shielded, or it was purely because there was no window. Out of the darkness a monstrous black hand emerged, and the claws were dangling behind the edge of the door, and what pushed his head out and nudged cold air could not even imagine.

Xenomorph chuckled, and when he blew heavily, white steam rose from his mouth. The silver teeth were pricked when a scream of horrified screaming began. The platform suddenly came alive, and the fastest rushing to the subway, but it was late, some of the titanic jails jumped like a black humanoid beetle with a crocodile tail.

The woman in the fur coat was shocked but forced to run in those damn boots and gave one second a question of whether to throw them away.

She did not want to turn around because she could hear the sounds she did not want to know. The bodies fell under a massive attack of something that no one could defend.

For xenomorphs, the platform was like a banquet. An elaborate feast in which they can go.

They began to attack, bite and tear the bodies literally into two halves. They were a little dull after the damping preparation, but they felt fear, the reliable pheromone that triggered their taste for killing, the taste of the victims whose blood filled their hungry stomachs.

Right now, they had no need but hunger for a long sleep. Eternal hunger, which did not make any difference, because their bodies consumed fast food.

Like the incredibly fast demons of several jumps, they overcame the tracks and plunged into the platform between the raging crowd.

The woman was terrified as the others, her heart pounding hard and hard as she tried not to slip and fall out of frost after the frozen dice.

"Fuck you!" Someone pushed her into her, and she crashed into the wall, but the cushion dampened her coat, but she would have liked the man in the back of her legs, where did the brave men prevent a helpless woman?

There was no time to ask questions, she was almost at the foot of the stairs and downstairs when she heard the gritty sound of the brakes. Her train was here, but she already knew she would not be able to ...

Those poor people who were most behind were massacred. Pieces of bodies were lying on the blood-stained platform where the train stopped.

The door opened automatically, and the first ones who had come up with the pitiful regret.

The blood splashed across the door of the train, and everyone behind the older woman who suddenly had a hole in her chest was horrified. At that point, the liquid ran down the windows down like a mummy marmalade, and a grinning silver smile grinned at her.

People started to move all the way back and forth, because four of the xenomorphs came inside and chased passengers like a herd of sheep.

That was precisely the chance for the elegant woman to go down the stairs as quickly as possible until somebody stepped in from behind, and she dropped to the ground on the pavement floor. The coffee spilled over the dirty tiles and the purse looked like a dispensable luggage at the time.

She prayed when she got up and heard the shout from above, no one else was down. She was alone.

The secretary swallowed and stood up on her shaggy legs as a just-born foal. She dropped the boots that were hard for them, and the boss ran away, ignoring the icy frost in her soles over the thin silkworms. She was driven by fear as strong as she had never before in her life. She was at the end of the first step when she heard the sounds behind her.

In the run she looked back to see the xenomorph, who decided to explore the subway or rather her purse.

He did not seem to see her when he was out of sight.

Finally, the light from the other side of the subway was within reach, like a sacred place illuminated by God. A few meters away.

The breather ran out of the stairs, the trimmed hair loosened from the staples with the clenched movements, and they no longer held it in place, rather spread over her head like a halo.

The woman's heart trembled with victory when she felt the pain in her leg. Her knee undercut, and she fell backward, flew through the air, and the light moved away from her.

Another hard impact on the ground of the passage made her breath out of her lungs.

She closed the pain and opened her eyes and saw the monster on the stairs above her. The scream died on her lips. She did not move as if she believed that when she did not move, she would not notice her and disappear like a night ghost.

The secretary swallowed and ignored the burns and cuts from the claws on her calf, it was incredible how it moved quickly. The pale light cast a shadow on the opposite wall as it turned her ominously slowly to turn her elongated head.

Please ... no ... save me somebody ... anyone ...

She shuddered and then jumped on her. She pushed her body to the ground like a huge paperweight.

The pupils widened with absolute fear, trembling.

But she did not see her eyes, but only the shiny, hard skull, and when she thought it for the first time, she thought she could not stand and help her.

The creature barked his lips and blew the air along with the saliva that drifted abundantly from his mouth.

"P ... p ... please, let me be ..." she drew out of herself.

Xenomorph leaned his banana head to one side, understood her? The woman's shade of hope was the only thing she could barely realize before her massive jaws jerked into her head, a figure of seven engraved on a dark dog's mark swinging on her throat.

 **QUEEN OF THE CAVE**

Shit!

My first words perfectly captured the whole situation when you stand in the middle of the battlefield and both sides approach you to make a new cut.

Bee ran forward, clawing his claws into the ground, and the same xenomorphs who chose to defend the queen's honor just like Bee here.

I lay on the ground and could not move where would I go? Whatever Bee might have won against this, I did not know how to get back up.

The cold sweat scattered over my body and swallowed in my sweatshirt, my elbows abraded, but I flashed my flashlight on that unequal fight ahead of me.

The big-body of the king hit one of the two, and sent him hard against the wall. It was as if the car hit the car at full speed.

Unfortunately, these monsters resisted more than expected, and once the xenomorph landed on the ground again.

Bee grabbed the other's arm, but he had to let go of it again, because he flipped over his free hand, and then, on the second attempt, he literally snapped his hand from the shoulder joint.

The wounded began to squeak and squeal for the help he did not get from the queen but did not care for his wounds and continued to try to kill the male.

The royal jaws of their other were caught by the neck and the aggressive animal way they saw in dogs. The green blood spattered, glistening in the light of the flashlight, as it ran down the body, burning black glossy skin. It smelled of sulfur.

But it was added to the skirmish that the missing one instead of attacking, rather he headed for me!

He wanted to make use of Bee's work, and so enjoy a small snack of human rags.

The silver teeth smiled at me, the saliva dripping from my mouth, and I wondered if I should bang the front of my flashlight into my mouth until she tried to bite me. I would definitely do it if I knew for certain that it would choke him.

Unfortunately, I did not have a weapon whose bullet would be in the monster's head and so I had to do the most degrading solution.

"BEEEE !" I screamed to catch his attention. PLEASE GO!

I did not know what was going on because I was lighting the light on the beast that accelerated the pace to my lying body.

At the last moment, when he was only three yards away from me, the long lizard's tail bent him as if it were a whip.

My protector was back in front of me, and the sharp wall of that alligator tail was only a few inches from my face. I ceased to breathe, but it was solved by the queen who, when she saw that she was losing, began to scream aloof and summon all her brothers back to her nest.

Such a giant Godzilla as she does not dirty her claws that way? If I were as ugly and as big as her, I would give it to her, but unfortunately, it was just human.

I watched the fighting couple, Bee was enraged and protective of me, his muscles stretched in deadly blows, his claws swirling through the air, and the angry sighing was getting more aggressive. The bone crown rose in an intimidating, dominant way, but his opponent was too stupid to grasp this gesture, and so he mumbled around like a cat dipped into the water before Bee hurled him to the ground with his legs undermining his tail.

The shuffling drove through the floor like lightning and shook my whole body. I was frozen with fear, I could not even rise and run away. I felt like I had an incurable illness that would completely paralyze you, and you can only blink and move your eyes.

This time, I really did not think of any idea.

Xenomorph shifted to the ground, and Bee held it with his legs, which he held in his chest before bending over and threatening hissing as if giving him the last chance to surrender.

The stupid individual, however, started to throw himself angrily, and so the hand shifted in the air and the claws twisted the xenomorph neck. Toxic blood splashed and slashed across both sides of her throat. The skin began to slam and burn the meat until it separated her head from the body.

Bee rose, but turned too late, because that inattention was used by the queen to attack her.

"Be careful!"

The bitch who remained all the time in the background ran and took Bee as a bulldozer to knock him against the wall.

She waited close at him with her wide mouth, where her nursing boots tensed as if she had been enjoying her for a while. She was in charge and calculated.

Bee was against her as a doll to play, and I was the one who feared it most, holding it all four, and throttling his throat once.

Among all the questions that flew my head, I realized that this was the end. That bitch will tear his head off and tear me through those big legs until I get a greasy stain.

Slowly I wanted to cry, but let him kill him anyway, I could not look elsewhere, at least I owed him for a rescue attempt.

I already wanted to cry and burst into hysterics that was left to me when there was an unexpected sound.

Bee was trapped, but his jaws or claws were not his only weapon, which the queen had forgotten and now had a king's tail in her stomach. The sharpened blade squeezed through solid black muscles, punched the meat through it, made a nice hole big like my thigh.

The queen shouted hatefully and lowered her head to look where it hurt. One quick move, his tail ripped out on Friday, and he took more meat with his blades, and the hole grew even bigger.

The monster waved as the blood broke out on the ground beneath her legs. She dropped her disobedient prey and slumped into the darkness. She whispered and slammed the wounded and weak. Probably her belly was more vulnerable than I thought.

Bee pulled away from the wall and turned to me as he watched the queen refusing to continue the fight, and he became the winner.

He suddenly bent his head and gave a terrible roar, almost getting a heart attack.

In the distance it was heard to hear his cheeks. God, they're coming back! Perhaps Bee beat two and destroyed the creature, but there was still plenty of them left to bump him like grasshoppers.

As if sensing my fear turned and went to me. His black skin looked like slices of armor, plates perfectly fitting to one another. The long corners of his skull reminded me of the devil, and I wondered if such a creation that the Bible had once existed.

I do not know how but I managed to sit up but it caught me his hands, long fingers, I wrapped around the stomach, which now threatened to be emptied and calmly me pressed to his arm like a carpet over his head shot where they disappeared queen put me running in the opposite direction out of the cave.

Through the hair that fell on my face, I could not see where I was taking away, but I held my nail with my teeth. He jumped up several times and climbed upward, praying that it was on the surface but when he threw me down and I crawled over the hard ground, I found myself in the phosphorus cave. Somewhere far away was the damn reef I looked down to, and in the ceiling I saw the blue sky!

So close and so far ...

My heart began to pound my hope again before it collapsed in the crackling sound that passed through my back.

Out of the darkness between the pointed protrusions that grew from the ground, the terrible pale crab approached!

I turned my back and put my hands in front of my face to protect him.

But for a single stamp, Bee shook his legs. The last couple of snooping and shaking his spider legs, and that one of them was a gut.

The king snorted and leaned his head slightly as he looked at me rather than looking up at the cliff.

I dropped my hands out of my face when nothing jumped on me and followed Bee's gaze. My whole body froze, as several elongated heads looked at us from the mountain, one body across the other, as if hesitating to fall down on their brother.

I took a deep breath and screamed before a big bang was pressed over my lips as if giving me a sign that I should be silent in such a tense moment.

Without breath I waited for what was going to happen. Even on that distance, I heard the familiar echo echoed.

I did not feel good about being in the middle of their nesting place, and that the bitch was against us.

My lips pounded into the beautifully fine, smooth structure of Bee's palm, his fingers stretching across my head as I felt his claws at the back of my head.

He had to be slightly crooked with me, but his head was proudly raised and did not leave a place full of priced teeth above us.

They almost seemed to know only the thoughts, but they did not move even a minute. I could, my clothes were soaked in the dirty loaf I was embrouting in, and I felt more dirty, tired and mentally at the end.

Probably Bee felt my fear, for he was quietly mellowing at me. It was quiet but violent.

But with my hand, I did not take my hand away, but tightened even more.

They climb above one another, but something is there, maybe they were bewildered from Bee's new form, or something I could not understand in the confusion. Did I want to understand it?

Then Bee yelled, bent as a lion, occupying this territory for himself. The echo of that powerful sound penetrated me like a icy wave, screaming in his palm and closing her eyes firmly.

I did not know if it was a challenge to fight, but when I just opened my eyes to face my fate, I could see the xenomorphs disappearing from the cliff. Their elongated heads pulled back beyond the edge of the rock until there was no one left. Not that they would run down but just disappear like shadows in the day.

There was a silence of silence.

When my terrifying knight was sure he would not return, the squeeze around my jaw suddenly relaxed. He drew his inhumanly long fingers in a demonic way that could only be seen on television. He bent his head to me.

"Bee ..." I breathed.

He was only a few inches from my face, holding my breath, looking so different, what if he bites me now? He may have intimidated others to enjoy me.

A long dragon's breath was wiping my face. I almost jumped out of my skin.

Xenomorph chuckled, then wiped me a few times like a cuddly cat with his forehead.

I only took a moment to breathe, because his claws hung behind my waist.

Was that a must?

I was not able to respond to such surprising events at the last hour that even before I realized what she was trying to pull my pants off my knees.

"No ... wait, wait!" I cried.

But the king did not hear. I leaned my palms against his upright shoulders and tried to push him away. In vain. The trousers pulled as I uncomfortably turned back on my stomach.

"Stop Bee," I persuaded him with his voice, but he was too aggressive and determined to enjoy his reward.

One trouser leg banged from my knees, and my pants hung only on one of my legs. My knees jerked into the unpleasant rock.

The pants for the xenomorph were the smallest when he giggled at them, when my goatskin jumped, and my claws scratched me lightly over the already blown background before they caught the cloth and jerked.

Damn animal!

Maybe it was a reward for shutting him down in the freezer, hard to tell how much he understood what he was doing or was driving him by the instincts that forced me to run away from him.

Bee was never too gentle, this time I felt raging aggression.

"Oh!" I cried out with two bloody scratches on my bare ass along with my panties that ended somewhere in the darkness.

I stretched out the flashlight that was next to me, moving a few inches slightly, but I grabbed her to use it as a weapon. If I show him some aggression she might leave me, I said, but I did not turn to attack, because his paw pressed me in the middle of my back like a monster spider.

"Bee, that's enough, I'm really not in the mood now!" Slowly anger came in but I just got a scornful snort as it pushed me more into the ground, hoping it would not break my spine, which would not be difficult at all?

My body was trying to resist, which he did not like, and a strong tail strike next to me warned me not to do any stupidity.

I stiffened, if I fled the death I did not run away, seriously ironic. Suddenly there was something between my halves, hot and heavy, my stomach sighing.

It moved, it wiped and disappeared again, maybe it was unintentional who knew, but I was too low for the big body that Bee had now, and so the second paw caught me on my hip and rummaged in my skin. I understood what she wanted, and so I rose to my knees.

Bee put my limbs between the halves, I felt like it was a damp and heavy desire. Hard and strained. Whopping.

The droplets of the strange fluid that formed on his penis ran down my butt and dampened the edges of my nature, then dripped to the ground.

At least he was such a considerate gentleman that he did not fall over me right when I was dry? My inner suffering thought me ironically.

That little friction made me tremble, and as I did not expect the tip of the xenomorphic penis to slid down the moisture secretion and fill me to the edge for the first try. I screamed, I could not hope that his Majesty would wait for infinity, but it just struck you as enormous as you were forced to adapt whether you wanted it or not. He was inside, and he did not even go there. I felt as it hit the back of my suppository, it stung like a sting it and I pulled away. But he did not tolerate anything like that, so he growled near my ear. A few of his saliva dripped around his neck.

I did not know she was so close to me, perhaps a few centimeters.

The size that was inside me brought me a breath better than my monthly payout.

I did not understand how in such a situation we could have done something like that or even had a taste!

I squeezed him in and Bee hissed as it slowly turned into spinning as if I had picked it up, but it was as unpredictable as any animal, especially one that was not even in any stupid encyclopedia.

When the vast body was pulled away, I felt a first flow of air as I approached and pulled back again. Bee's weakness came into my back and it started to throw me, luckily, still holding me with my free hand.

There were no moves that he or she would enjoy, but hard bumps into my core that forced me to moan loudly. He wanted to satisfy his need, if that was possible. He could choose any of those monsters but no, his highness wanted me!

My fingers crouched in the metal jacket of a flashlight whose light shuddered in the same frantic rhythm of my exhalations.

Bee, however, was relentless, stretching over me like a black cloud, a monster of hell who had a strange, unique complex to protect me and forgive me.

From his open mouth a cloud of steam rose, collapsing in the air, making a shiny film on his black skin that stretched under the muscles that waved violently.

Everything inside me revolted under the unbearable waves of wild sex.

A strong penis slid back and forth but always came back with new strength, I would have lied if it did not excite me but just after all ...

I was even more inclined to relax a little with my aching knees that struggled over the stone surface of this dragon serpent and stretched my legs apart, but I dropped slightly, but it did not like my prisoner. I was too low on his big monstrous body, so the paw from my back disappeared, allowing me a quick, deep breath before my claws twitched into my hips over my sweatshirt and shoved me back on my back as he slipped out of me.

I screamed, and in that acrobatic motion, the flashlight slipped out of my hand and rolled away as I did not reach.

Bee was above me, standing there like a prehistoric monster who wanted to swallow me. I vaguely saw his crotch and what rose up proudly royal.

He approached me, stretching my legs vigorously, and submerging again.

It was bigger now, and I had to do to keep the pressure of his hips stretching out my hips wide apart. But it hurt in a strangely pleasant way once my body got used to it.

"Ah ... Bee!" My sister only encouraged him when he tasted it hot and damp in my lap, which made him a dangerous animal.

I did not allow myself to protest and hold.

My body was willing to respond despite such aggression and excited me. That wildness, as I tightened around him, my walls were tight around him.

The tempo accelerated to something that could not be carried away, my wedge produced more pheromones than before, fear, excitement, shooting happiness from my lower abdomen up the spine. The knot in my stomach tightened and I bent her hips to get some friction that my body needed just like Bee's.

I needed some comfort from the stress, and he probably would. Sex was not a cure for everything or yes?

My hungry body received the big slipping thing with enthusiasm as if it were the last thing I did and what I would experience before I died.

 **IN CAVE**

Twenty yards beyond the darkness lay something twisted, disturbed, which still perceived and lived, if it could be denied the mixture of wires and circuits.

Adam's sensors worked, able to open his eyes and visually explore his surroundings through darkness, but he did not move with the body. Too much damage was beyond his power.

At least temporarily.

The body has already begun the repair itself, but it will take several hours before it is able to at least get up and partially move and even the result will not be satisfactory.

It could be likened to a person suffering from a severe stroke when no muscle is listening to you, but the brain is working at full speed, but that was all.

The stack, which was called the android, lay in a dry place, with only one foot sticking into the underground pond and making repair difficult.

Despite all that, the silence of the cave disrupted several suspicious sounds. Adam identified them as inhuman, none of which was in the power of human vocals, and then a moment later he heard the moans, and what from a distance the video recorded in his memory.

 **Finally, I got a little farther, and I hope that the beginning of this chapter did not scare you much. I myself sometimes crazy when I read a book and then in the middle when the most thrilling author jumps to the beginning. At that moment, I would have knocked out the book: D**

 **But to sum up the ladies somehow, Bee has grown a little bit in its final form, and hopefully it will not grow, it's a little bigger than the original xenomorphic form. And do not forget that all of his parts are reasonably large in his body, so Wanda probably expects to do it :-)))**

 **I do not know how come you as prone as me? :-) It's worse I'm kind of weird because I like it: D Yeah, you'll just make me feel like I (my only lover) in my life after I threw my friend over the deck (because I was too prone to him: D that I had and then you really wonder if the twelve centimeters little or hell is little: D Ladies, small do not take, it's not much fun and you basically do not feel it either: D That's my experience.**

 **Besides, I have some intentions with our fucking toaster, though it must look a bit like Quasimodo. It's a bit of a break but it still can be dangerous to believe me and it's definitely not its end :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Fear**

I was awakened by screaming, hasty pigeon screaming to be exact that settled deep in my bones, it was hard to tell what hole it came from but I was in reality and covered my elbows face so that a bitch did not come to me and gave me the morning kiss of death or…

Do not let God put the thing on my lap! I was still lying there like a rag, and my perverse mind imagined how the crablike cuffflanked her mouth against the exposed wedge between my legs. My goodness can I ever think normally?

"Oh, God!" I quickly jumped to my knees and searched for my trousers, fortunately they were still caught on one of my ankles. I quickly began to put my leg in my pants and stretched them across my hips. I tried to ignore the wetness between my thighs as Bee was satisfied with me. Eh ... and when did I actually fall asleep? Or have I fainted? I was not sure and I did not care, I breathed and did not scare me. Yet…

According to the seeming silence, there was no xenomorph otherwise, it would have been after me, they had not returned yet and Bee ...

"Bee .. are you here?" I called into the darkness but there was no answer, just a echo of my own. To hell with him, he enjoys and runs away, I snorted contemptuously. I would not be surprised if I found him in a side cave on a sofa with a beer in his hand as he watched football after he had made his wife unconscious.

Not that I enjoyed it, the same banging and banging, this time it was a very dominant gesture, someone would have to show him where there are boundaries and ...

"Oh ..." I groaned as I sat down, "my ass fuck ... could not you be softer?"

My panting contrasted with the pain in both halves as if they were scratched. Jo Wanda, you were worse, so look up and do something.

Again I knelt and tried to arm the darkness around me. She was getting more and more on me, and I tried to shake herself up with a feeling of claustrophobia.

Somewhere around there had to be a flashlight. But there was nothing out there, my heart jumped, maybe she was not exhausted? NO NO NO.

I stumbled to all sides, it was hard to determine the direction. Something metallic got under my fingers. I pressed it, CLICK!

The yellow light shone the stone pointed protrusions around as if it were the muzzle of a monster. No, no monster anywhere, but there was a little tiny red light in the dark.

I was curious, and I went for it. The cave provided an unpleasant moisture that made my hair a tangle of clutter, I hated it, and just as what was flowing on my thigh now and getting into the tracksuit cloth.

Fuj. I shuddered. WHY!

But what was the red light?

I did not have to guess and when I walked a few meters further to the underground pond I found what I did not want to find. The red dot was in fact a diode in the damaged head, more precisely the left eye socket.

The light shone on Adam's face, I grinned slightly, the shotgun shot from his neck, the shot was burned and something white. I figured it was supposed to be blood. Another blow destroyed the eye, there was a nice hole, and it looked like I thought it was more disgusting. If I fired into the screen, it would be more impersonal but I could not regret it. The fucking bastard wanted me to live, he would kill me.

"I see you have what you have," I smiled grudgingly at the stack at my feet, and I wanted to kick him with all the joy of seeing him again.

Karma is a bitch.

Suddenly my ankle was caught! Adam's fingers withdrew like a barbed wire around my leg. I did not hold on to the balance and collapsed directly at him.

He looked paralyzed, but he could play it. I was flying!

Perhaps I broke a few ribs in the fall or was it mine? It was hard as a solid cement. What would you expect from an android?

His second hand was crushed in God's shoulder, so I was lucky to be able to keep me from touching me, and he only bind me once. Almost like an iron ball on the leg. I quickly pulled away, but that did not allow me, the earth was kissing my knee but Adam's hand held like nailed. I tried to pull her out and pull him down the stone floor but it was terribly heavy! I barely moved him. God what was it for reflection !? Was not he after him?

"Look, let me fuck you fucking dustbin!"

"Do not go to Miss ASTON for your FATE ..." Adam spoke, and I shone directly into my face, looking at me with one eye. He did not sound like a broken doll.

"What do you know about that?"

"I have already informed PAN WEYLAND about the ending of the test." Adam's voice came from the human to the mechanically broken vocal cords.

I stood up, my eyes gleamed with hope, so did it change my mind? Is it really the end?

"Why so suddenly? Do you already have all the results you need? "I snapped.

The blue pupil did not let her out of sight, she got stuck in sight, the eye was blurred and focused again, it was damaged but still functional, the repair system itself had done miracles in those few hours, although it was not for the first time.

"NONE, the last you are, that's on the way to catch you."

If I was pale, now I had to remind the spirit.

"What did you say? Are you crazy? What, why? Do you want to kill my killers? "I burst out of panic, and I was beginning to know why she was holding my leg.

"You are a unique experiment, Miss Aston, in this TIME YOU are already missing and recorded in police DATABASES as missing as all of Hollyhope ... your uniqueness to co-operate with one of the ENTITIES signifies a great potential that MUST DEEPER more ..." the voice unpleasantly jumped and it started to climb me nervously.

"I'm not a bacteria under a microscope to try to hold on, you're sick, scraped by a rubbish crusher!" My anger asked for sacrifice. I kicked him with another leg, his body jumping slightly, but he did not move. I probably could not hurt him any more than he was.

"THOUGHTS AND AGRICULTURE YOU WILL FACE YOUR LIFE, BELIEVE TO ME TO BE TAKEN WITH YOU IN THE LIFE IN A MANUAL SUCCESS ..." He tried to assure me.

"You calmed me if it was not for your monsters to die, and you do not do what I do."

"On the contrary, it is a PHENOMENAL breakthrough in our advancement, which I have also been able to celebrate."

I quit, "how can I document it?"

"Four hours ago, a camera record of your combo was created, it was not very detailed, but it's certainly enough with the sound to prove it to my supervisor."

I have rushed to the roots of hair so now we are going to be like some zoo maniac porn from nature what? Natural selection of hm? Darny would crackle with envy. Scientists will jump into the air as Bee slumps on me and penetrates into me. Perfect educational material what? Great, I was raging. I really hoped everything would be kept secret, and we two would not become the hit of the Internet.

"How do you ever afford this? You probably do not say anything about personal data protection what? Look at me! Instead, take the godzilla over here! "

"I DO NOT KNOW what you are talking about LOVE Aston," one eye finally winked with a few minutes of delay.

"You do not know that?" I pointed at my fingers, "what the roars are not the fans of boxing, the creature wanted to destroy me. She's a little nasty, but she'll surely come in your lab. "

"If YOU are still another interesting subject, they will be treated as YOU."

"You have calmed me now."

"THANKS TO THE WAITING SITUATION WHICH HAS BEEN HAPPENED THERE, ALL THE SURVIVALS SHOULD ALSO EXAMINE IN SOMETIME."

Adam had so nicely packed up, but I knew where the truth was, "did you mean to kill?"

"After ... proper TESTING YES or they will be used as a FEED SUBSTRATE."

Immediately, my head came through a few pictures of how the crab-like cuff flicks on my face, to throwing the living sacrifices to the wrath and how the crunch between the teeth.

That's how I did not want to end up when they got everything they wanted, I had to get out. Brown. This debris is no longer lifted from the ground so it can not stop me.

"Horror! Look at me! "God Adam tightened his fingers around his ankle to the point where he hurried to hold me back until they picked us up.

"CALM DOWN." Android's lips were a bit disgusting as if something was hindered in their mouths.

My leg was defecating and sweating, I slipped a little, I had a chance but the squeeze was more and more murderous. I started banging the bastard with the end of the flashlight. I used it as a knife and stabbed in my wounded neck. She began to flash at each impact, but I had to go away.

I probably hit Android's nerves, for two fingers had let go of an inexorable grip, and Adam's voice began to skip with every other word.

"YOUR attempt is futile ..."

"It's not so futile again, I grinned and stretched out again. Bits of white liquid sprouted on my sweatshirt, dragging it like bad luck, but at that moment I jerked and my leg was out!

Thank God! Thanks.

I couvnula from its reach, but to make it difficult to swallow behind my back almost paralyzed me. I turned swiftly and the flashlight blinked at the stone protrusions and the shadows between them, where was it? I've heard it.

I turned slowly and watched the surroundings as something like a scarf wrapped around a dark tooth. I stiffened, the thing was just two yards from me at the same height. The long spider's legs were horribly spread, and then it jumped.

My luck was a quick reflection, because I fled abruptly and my face flushed around me.

The beast landed on Adam's face and wrapped around him like a monster mask. With one hand, he tried to pull him off, in vain. I almost started to laugh triumphantly, but it was not time, I did not know how much I had it at all, and whether the units of this perverse bio corporation were already in the city. I had to get to Merry and warn everyone, it was my duty.

I waved my way to the other side of the cave and heard a whimper in my back. So the little crap was not so easy to confuse me and was on my heels. I did not have a gun, what now?

I reflected my hand from the protrusions until I hit something hard. In front of me there was a black shiny chest with protruding ribs that slid into the skeleton. Here the cat and mouse game ended. As soon as I lift my jaw's head, I get straight between my eyes ...

I shuddered my head and gave me an incredible relief.

I looked at a round chin, elongated heads and huge twisted horns that resembled a demonic antler of a growing deer.

I did not expect Bee to yell and I nearly sat down on my ass.

My hands covered her ears as much as possible, and the roar would awaken even the dead. Suddenly I realized that the spooky cuffie is still behind me, I pressed my protector as a frightened child. As he was big, I could not hug him all but tried, I would climb his back if I scrambled.

Every second I expected to jump on my head but nothing happened, it was a strange silence. That the roar would have turned him away? Oh yes!

"Bee ..." I trembled. Suddenly, one hand pressed against my back as though he was glad to see me, but right after that, my body pressed against his back so tight that I could hardly breathe. My legs were no longer touching the ground, I was molded, and the world spun with me as it began to climb up the cave's wall somewhere upside down.

I instinctively moved my hands around his neck, which was weaker than my waist or chest, not really wanting to fall, and as soon as I held myself like a tick he let me use both hands to get out. I held my nails, because there was nothing to be sure. My muscles tightened, it was so high, I closed my eyes and felt more and more fresh air as we approached the opening in the ceiling.

When we crawled it, I was just glad to let go and fall into the grass. I rolled in and I did not care if I caught a tick and my hair would be full of beetles. Actually, I did not even expect to get out of the hole at all.

"Why did you take me?" I asked, and as always did not answer, he stood over me like a hell of a monster, and as he bent down my horned head, I took my breath.

At first he touched my nose between my breasts, gently squeezed me and then sucked in the air, slowly lifting his head and wiping my forehead in that creepy gesture, probably thinking he was still at danger, so he pulled me out of there.

I looked at him, the horns were majestic, I still had to look at them, there was a light blue-green pearl tint out there in the light, but no one would be wrong with the fairy, I grinned.

I stretched out my shaven hand and touched the knotted corner. It was smooth like the inside of the shell and also hard with the skull.

I was curious and moved my hand slightly to the side to get my fingers across the crown, I did not know if it feels or it's just a hard bone, but I did not expect it to hit me and I'll run into the grass again. Okay, do not touch what?

Like I'm a kitten she's playing with.

I was not able to lift myself on my elbows, and it was over me, and I could see the sun again and bent back to my body again.

The head moved to my lap, I was pretty reddened, but probably still felt my mark or reassured me that I was still bleeding, it reminded me that my panties are rolling in the cave somewhere, and now I do not have any.

I really dreamed about this.

I was shaken, but the world was definitely not in the underwear that?

Bee wiped my lower abdomen, I felt the saliva leak through the fabric. I should not have bothered him.

He moved up and began to sneak the white liquid that spat at me when I tried to persuade Adam to let go of me. This was no longer so pleasant to him, and Bee hissed. He probably felt every kind of artificial matter and metal, which had nothing to do with man and his physiology.

"Wait for Bee, it's not all, everything is all right," I tried to calm him down but he had his head, all cuddling and playing was suddenly gone.

I tried to get up on my elbows to see what bothers him. Apparently he took the stain as another male's mark.

The skull moved away from my rapidly growing chest, and Bee opened her mouth, hissed at me with his other jaws. I swallowed.

"Okay, I'm silent," I nodded and stood lying down in the green grass.

I let him do what he needs, but his big paw pressed against my breast and literally knocked me down like a dragon gut.

My brain did not know whether I was afraid or what it was, but I did a submissive sacrifice.

The cracks slammed me into the skin around my whole breast, I sipped my pain, but it was still possible to endure. I did not really like this page because I did not know what was going on with him.

Xenomorph's breath was on my throat, which accelerated my breath, and his palm soared with my breast. If he pushed a little more, he would break my ribs. I did not support, it could always be worse if we admit it is a murderous monster.

The smaller, sharp jaws chewed on me, and when it squeezed a little more, it muffled on the blood flowing out of the wound on her neck. He tasted it.

I clenched my teeth, my body was like a board, tense, cumbersome, and I hoped she did not want to mate again. Yes, I already knew his greed, but he was here. We were not married on a honeymoon.

"Dost Bee, I have to warn the others, they're coming, they're trapping us ..." I just said it from a distance, there were several shots, but it sounded like a rifle rather like something bigger.

Bee responded as a predator, lifted his head, covered me with his body, and watched where the sound came from. He could not see him, but he could hear the sound resonating with the surroundings, and the smell of gunpowder was a good clue that something was happening.

Everything was a danger, and he had to protect his mate.

"Bee, please, we have to go to the city, we have to run away," I figured out what she was going to react to, and strangely it worked, but I did not know what the word made him go.

I jumped to my feet, my scabby butt hurt more than I did before, but I started running. Bee followed me, bristling with his bush as an enraged rhinoceros. He was not just quiet, but I could not do anything about it, and if God allows me, the situation can be reversed.

 **AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CAVE**

The systems worked at 70%, it was not perfect, but the situation was also not favorable.

Adam failed, letting the woman escape, and the task he had set himself in the flames he could not afford. Not only could it happen to her if Weyland-Yutani did not arrive soon but lost sight of her. He had to get the body back. The command line in his brain flashed, and a few words spiked through the pupil: Find, seek, disable, protect people, capture, kill.

He was damaged and necessarily needed a repair of the individual parts of the body, letting the diagnosis to clear his thoughts. But there was no time for that.

He had to go and complete the task he cared for to please his creator. He could not disappoint him.

Adam stood up, his motor skills allowed him to move slowly, his left hand almost torn, and he could not fix it manually, he could not rely on it. He made his way forward.

There was a memory of the map of the underground cave complex, three exits, and one passable, thanks to which he could walk near the Hollyhope, unless he was stoned.

On the way, he found several eggs, two open and four closed. There was something pale across the room, but it did not attack him, after the xenomorphs, even after Miss Aston had described him, but according to a powerful cut, something had to be ...

Soon Adam came into the tunnel that had risen to the surface, the claws on the walls indicating that his creations were also used, and that meant a passage, he was not mistaken. The estimate was correct. A kilometer long mine shaft resulted in the surface, once planks were cut but with those xenomorphs they quickly counseled.

The city lay in front of him, the sun slowly falling down and dying the leaves of the trees in gold. The first houses were right behind them.

The command line now offered him only three words: People, capture, kill.

The figure in a dusty tattered cloak walked through the trees to a concrete road in the residential area of the city.

There was a disturbing rumble over the still-blurred pupil. Someone wanted to connect with him, but for some reason he could not join the network. Wait until the units arrive to secure the neighborhood and he will take care of the rest. Then he would report, but now he had to find the woman.

Adam tried to make up for his body as best he could, but he dismissed some of the circuits, which he thought was useless, and that caused a few short-circuits, now the only possible word flashed, and he had to obey, was the only place in Hollyhope where the most living beings were. Android had to listen, and his strident move toward the city center.

….Kill…...

 **STREET**

I stopped in the middle of the street, getting closer from the north. Trucks and trucks, armored vehicles and cars were coming to town. They all went to the Food Basics parking area and blocked two side streets. I was almost rejoicing and wanted to run after them, but they dissuaded me from doing the two things.

The first was a dangerous extraterrestrial creature next to me and the other logo on all the cars that definitely did not belong to the police or state security.

I was not sure what Bee would do until she saw them, maybe she would not get them. There were so many, I hid behind the corner and watched as the soldiers came out of the convoy.

"Bee, be hiding behind me," I commanded him as if I were the stronger one, and I tried to stop him with a raised hand in the process.

To my surprise, he understood it and floated just behind me like a black cloud that was connected with me with a hot thread.

I looked again, the man in a dark blue jacket came out of the car that was last arrived, I definitely saw him somewhere, and it probably looked like the headman Adam was talking about. At least he did. He looked around the neighborhood and saw the demolished abandoned town convicted of extinction. I could feel the snobbish look here.

I snorted. I hoped it would take them a while to look around and search for the nearest houses and shops.

My eyes, however, were toward the office in the square, from which I saw both, but there was something wrong ...

The front door was open wide, and it was not a good sign, my heart stopped when several characters ran out of them.

 **POLICE SERVICE**

"Run the hell!"

"Hey, Side what the hell happened, the guy is crazy! We have to do something! Others ... "the man's voice was interrupted by three more shots from the upper floor.

The older black man ran to the other in his heels, but that was all. Let him get out there, as he wants to save himself. Those who come to his destination will slow him down and that's a good start. The group of survivors rushed from one floor to another trying to escape the madman with a shotgun in one hand that started shooting and licking the beasts.

The Trinity was running down the stairs and the planks bent over them, dropping dust as the monsters leapt over them.

The whole of the maidservant was ringing, screaming and scratching.

"I'm afraid," Merry cried, holding Sid tight against her chest. She rather covered her eyes before the trigger in the corridor.

Against them, a xenomorph was thrown at the end of the back door. The wood did not resist the onslaught of sharp claws and collapsed like a hayworm.

"Shit, back to the main entrance," Sid yelled, and Vašo started firing and covering them back.

Xenomorph stumbled behind them, the bullets rushing into his hard skin as if he did not feel it. It was furious. Only the streams of green blood indicated that the man had been struggling several times.

"I can not survive this," Hyde lamented, holding a revolver in his sweaty hand.

They were retreating, but they were not fast enough, so the xeno bounced off the wall, denying its claws to the walls, and jumping on the black man, lying on the floor, and throwing his jaws on his fear and head.

"Gone, let's go out and hide somewhere!"

There was another scream from the top, and a deafening shotgun shot, Adam made such a hell of a man that he could not even be able to do that.

A pair of men passed next to the examination room and then opened the main door outside and behind them another two women from the next room. Slanted, tattered with torn clothes sprayed with blood, maybe hiding there but in their eyes they were mad.

The sun was set, but it was not yet completely dark but even in all the rush they noticed hope. Cars, trucks, rescue. They started to run toward them, "Please help! Save us! "They called.

The exhaustion ran up to the cars, where several armed guys were heading for them with army gunpowers.

"Stay, no step, or we will shoot," warned them the nearest mercenary who had them on his shoulder. Sid put Marry down and raised his hands to see that he did not have a gun, but the red and bloody fingerprints were on Merry's clothes.

"What's going on here?" A tall, sturdy male figure came into the forefront in a clean, tight-fitting jacket. Petr Weyland, illuminated by a car reflector, the silhouette of which made you feel like you were a tiny one to those people who did not just say anything, and they all looked at the judge with a serious look that did not leave anyone in doubt that he was the one who commanded everything.

"We can not help but want to be safe, please, have you come to save us?" Sid dropped to his knees in front of the man and almost tears in his eyes. He would do everything, humiliated, crawling through the nails just to save his butt.

"Please, sir," Little Merry looked up uncomfortably to the man, looking as if she were the only one intact as an angel in the middle of a battlefield full of dead bodies.

"What about them, sir?" The mercenary asked.

"Tell them to see if there is any surprise we should know about before we take them," he decided, collecting the men one by one and taking them away.

Weyland tossed the ignited cigarette to the ground and stepped up to a little girl who was really miniature against him, looking at her from the height of her eyes, examining her face and big eyes.

"What's your name for a little girl?" The male corners of her lips twitched slightly, in a pretentious, welcoming expression.

"Merry, sir ..." she kissed her boldly.

Weyland stroked a thoughtfully shaven chin, "what happened here is our secret, will we?"

The little girl thought silently until she spoke, "but only if you save Wanda." The small fists were pressed along their hips.

"Is that your mother?" Weyland asked.

"My mom did not die," the little girl was a tough word, not even a tear, that impressed the man. That girl was tough, something inside her liked it if it was possible, or was it just a benevolent feeling? Yes, of course it was the second, because she showed her a bright smile a second time.

"Surely we will save her little one, we will find her and he will come with us," he said without knowing who he was and whether he was alive, plus he did not care, he was there for his creations to grab them and take them back he was looking for some unnecessary people. Although the video that Adam sent to him was more than interesting, but there was a great chance that the woman was already dead, but the ones she'd secured would be useful, and the little girl had a lot of potential in it, at which point Weyland decided.

"When it all ends, it must still remain a secret, so it would be appropriate for us to give you a new name, from now on you will be called Meredith? You look like a smart little girl, can you remember it? "

 **So the end of the next chapter, I put it a bit, but it just belongs to it, I made some changes in its provisional procedure as it was originally planned so we will see how I think it further :-)**

 **Something I added from Prometheus and that one name, I found it most interesting and convenient. Although we are not here in the bloodstream, but in the movie too, Weyland and Meredith are too close, I would even say that their relationship is like two strangers. So, in my story, Weyland adopts a little girl from this regrettable affair to play the role of someone who is closer to her, a confidant, someone who is going to be doing dirty work, such a backup policy to then occupy her assignment on Prometheus.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Prison**

Wanda, now you have to be careful and quiet ...

Why did I still hesitate? Merry was unharmed and rescued from anything else or did she? But by the way, as all the other soldiers had demolished, I did not feel good. From my place I saw how they walked the houses one by one after the groups, and if they found some corpses, they pulled them out and threw them into a pile they then lit, so that there would be no evidence.

But were they really dead? What if someone was alive and just exhausted in unconsciousness, I doubted they would control their heartbeat. The feeling of burning a man for life has made my hair stand on my head.

But there was still someone to save. Someone had to survive.

Bud was still inside the station, I had to go back for him, call it the last help that corresponded to my sense of rescue. Without a train.

Seriously, can not you save yourself Wanda and you want to go to the hotbed of all this? You're crazy.

I was dying of teeth, Bud would do it for me. He sacrificed to me before, and the best I can do is to help him. I've already decided.

Suddenly I jerked my shoulder as Bee blew through the nostrils of the gust of wind as if it sniffed at what I had just invented.

I turned my head, still was behind me, a really terrifying giant monster and a fragile man, a strange couple but somehow calmed me because I knew it would get me out of the biggest breakthrough I'd come up with and I wanted to throw one. What did he think of?

I slowly turned around to my pet and raised my head. That height was intimidating. "This is not going to be a good Bee, you have to stay here, I'll be back in a few moments, I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

In lying, you're improving Wanda.

I pointed to the ground as if I commanded the dog to sit down and wait for another direction from his master. But Bee was not a dog, and I did not know if it was an animal at all or if there was a mutagen in his genes after which the ninja turtles changed.

Xenomorph rolled his big head, disagreed with me, and his sighing froze all the cells in my body. This will be a problem.

"Nice-here-stay ..." I walked around and he turned around before I disappeared around the corner. I had to get round the square to the other side, to avoid the men in the uniforms and to hurry, I had to be at the office before they did.

He was not good at it, he needed blood, and if the bastards think his salvation is futile, I would not forgive him.

"SHIT."

It took me a moment to get into the back of the target building, but behind me I still heard strange sparks. I stopped and watched as if the monsters were behind me. But the street was empty. Maybe it was just my feeling that scared me.

I glanced back to find a black, hard mountain full of hard muscles and tendons. I faced a hard face with the raised ribs of the monster's chest.

My eyes, despite the pain, flickered upward, I started to shake, but only a sparing exhalation escaped from my lips.

"Bee ..." I was supposed to do it without a step.

The big skull bowed and smelled my head, definitely feeling my fear, these creatures were so incredibly sensitive when it was frightening, so I could not name one thing that was not scary, maybe if I had a blue bow around her neck ...

The intruder blocked my way with his thin, long-fingered hands along the body but always ready to attack and tear, fortunately the darkness was our advantage. So at least for the black killer in front of me, not only did he predestinate me, but the fact that I did not see him meant he had to jump from the roof to the roof and then if it was not him, I would be dead now.

I swallowed, and Bee sucked the excitement around me as he perceived the pheromones of the pheromones I tried to calm down. My fear was luring and nervous at the same time, and in dogs the fear of men increased aggression and wariness, and I did not really need to attack anything within a few kilometers just because I was a scoundrel. It could convince us and bring a footprint directly to us.

I stepped back, but a few feet away was barely a distance for someone as creepy as a giant lizard, but it seemed to be giving me a little freedom but not too big to let me go.

There were shots and shouts in the distance. God, did they shoot someone or attack other intruders?

Do not think of this, Wanda!

Several deeper breaths should calm down my pulse, but rather make me sick of gunpowder, where the air was saturated. I can palpitate my palms. If hell looks like this, this is the beginning of the apocalypse.

From my thoughts, several pairs of boots reinforced by the narrow aisle of the alley woke me up.

I have already seen the worst version of Bee throwing on the soldiers, but it has become a totally different event than I'd expect.

Like a lizard, Bee stretched past me, grabbing my passport with one hand and pushing me to a brick wall beside a large garbage container. It was like a horse kicked.

He held me, the black skin pressed tight against mine. He covered me all over me, I barely took a breath. How about not breathing at all?

To make it perfect, Bee bent down and we stayed tight. The tail tugged around us like a snake until I felt as if I had been crushed in the back of my shoes. If he did not have the lugs on his back, he would quite well imitate his garbage bag.

Steps a few meters from us went straight across the road and into another alley towards the butcher. Strong strong military boots were loud enough but it did not hurt me, that's what I heard.

The radio on one of them was uncomfortable, what the commanding officer told him did not understand, but what the soldier said yes.

"Yes, sir, there's something big coming here, we'll secure the area from the east and find out what it is."

I did not care if it was Godzilla or Pennywise with his army of clowns, this was a good opportunity to get in the office.

I looked over the xenomorph arm. The flat crown of his proud skull seemed at the moment as an umbrella as it began to rain.

"Already let go, no one is Bee, do you hear?" I patted his shoulder and felt the spread fingers moving on my back and gently tightening like some live strings.

The cracks are sometimes behind me for some crease of my sweatshirt, and I feel trapped behind bars. Cruel and helpless when I did not know where I stepped so slightly on his tail.

Reflexively, he pulled away from me and hissed as if he was trying to scold me. Silver teeth cost me a quiet warning, and I thought she would bite me when they opened slightly.

The thorns around my body tightened very tight, lifting me back to my feet and dragging me to the wall as an enemy.

"Now is not the time to negotiate Bee ..." I used an authoritative voice even though my lips were shaking. This contradiction between us had to be solved as soon as possible and in the least destructive way, and I did not mean to breeze my pants and lean on the container to serve.

Suddenly an intruder's hand wrapped deadly around her neck, claws crawling on the wall. Well, this was a great deal out of control, and then it occurred to me.

The last two hours of my stomach ached, and not only that I was nervous about it, but I'd rather eat the entire pack of ibalgine. Bee had to feel blood and he was uncertain, first of all, his libido was encouraged to start his mating, but his instincts prevented him because he felt threatened and everything bleeding distracting him, since blood was part of his diet.

"Bee ... please, we have to go, no time, I promise that when we're safe ..."

As the xenomorph was close, I felt his foot beside mine, and as he pressed against me and made a new paint on the street wall, I could see my stomach crawling with something stiff.

Seriously, when would be better times than now? When a dozen soldiers surrounded us and looked at prehistoric sex? Thank you very much.

I did not move and tried to keep quiet.

Bee gave a quiet sigh that passed all around and knew that there was a dangerous beast here.

"Bee now, can you hear soldiers everywhere, they'll catch us and shut you up and you want that?"

Xenomorph tilted his head to the side in such a way that it scared you, and at the same time you had the hope of seeing you.

He blushed at my words, darkened his teeth, but he was gone, and he unwillingly stopped crushing my neck and drew back. I tried to breathe again and not look at his crotch for something that would embarrass the porn of the actor.

I turned away and held the container.

More shots and screaming somewhere in the neighborhood behind us. Perhaps there was still time ...

 **POLICE SERVICE**

The service was no longer as full of life as before. The back door on the street was broken. The crank that struck back in the vestibule left the decal in the wall and drained the plaster.

There was noise from outside, but there was an unpleasant silence inside. Bee walked behind me like a black guard, his gaunt body like a nightmare had to bow down to pass through the door, but it seemed like a small hallway.

I would never say that the corpses on the ground are a good sign, but damn it, really. If they were not there, it would mean the soldiers were already there and dragged them out to the burning pile.

I crossed the people who spoke and breathed a few hours ago, their bodies were scratched and disfigured that the plastic surgeon did not put them together.

My heart clenched, adrenaline with me shrank worse than a disco drug. Every moment I waited for someone to start shouting that there was someone alive but there was silence.

The unpleasant silence that you hear in the woods when the predator approaches that the animals are not delivering a voice.

My eyes were on the way forward, I even expected somebody to run out of the door or go out, but when I passed them, the offices were empty, and to my horror the wooden floor suddenly froze.

In that silence it was as if a murderer had sneaked behind you. I turned quickly, Bee was leaning over one of the corpses beside the wall, and sniffing at her, but why were the saliva flowing? God, that was disgusting!

I watched as she opened her jaws ...

I could not turn away as if somebody froze me and my feet turned into liquid jelly.

"Bee no!" With some miracle I spoke the words, but that was all, a protest no one noticed.

At the last moment, I could turn around when I heard the juicy sound as the xenomorph of the inner jaw sprang forward and pierced the man's skull like crushing the flesh of the melon pulp.

To even greater distress, the alleged corpse moaned on the ground! The man was alive! Well, alive was not a good sign because he was dead now but ...

The instincts of that extraterrestrial creature behind me were deadly and merciless.

I pressed my palm on my lips to suppress the nausea, quick breaths helped, but it kept turning my stomach.

I broke over, stumbled, my hand moved over the wall to support, but the silence did not eliminate the nasty sounds behind my back when Bee nurtured.

Do not know, do not know Wanda, I repeated.

This was one of the top experiences you do not miss after five years.

The tip of my shoe kicked in the door, the last time I saw Bud, but the tables in the middle of the office were empty. Someone was sitting on a wheelchair.

It looked like a woman, long wavy hair was over her shoulder, maybe she was sleeping but who would sleep right now? But there was no blood anywhere from where I was.

Maybe she was still alive. Good sign...

I broke up to her and when I reached out and put it on the shoulder as if she really woke up and began to shake and wheeze.

"Are you all right?" I had to breathe myself, but I almost fell asleep when she turned to me with a sweaty face.

Her eyes wandered all around her, her pupils widening with rising panic. She leaned her foot against the floor and leaned forward, hugging her arms and rocking back and forth. This was not good.

"They're here, they're here, there ..." She shoved her hand and pointed at the door where I came from. It was obvious she was distraught. She kept repeating the same thing all the time.

"They're here, everywhere ... EVERYBODY!"

"Shh, shh it's okay," I tried to comfort her, preferring to stay away from that farrowed at me, I had no idea if he was not sharp in his pocket something you would not like my organs.

"No, it's NOT! We all die, "she cried, then spoke quietly again. The change was unnatural as if her march of thought was on the waves.

"Where are the others where the man is here? He was injured, "I did not promise anything, but I had to try it. Maybe some of these monsters have long been dragged away.

Wanda did not think about it ...

She did not answer me, and continued to rock like a rocking chair. That's how I did not want to fall down and that I did.

"Where is he?" Once again, I urged her, he jerked his head and looked at me through a curtain of hair that was eerily across the face like a mask of madness. Suddenly, driven by an unknown force me threw. I was not expecting it. She looked at me Sapata screaming before I grabbed her and pushed her strength from each other. she stumbled backward, his mouth open in a scream but stopped to move than bent at the waist and put her hands in convulsions.

"It hurts, it's sick!"

Certainly, it just played for me to help her as an idiot and then bite into it, I doubted she was still sensing reality.

Bee where you got this little problem ...

I did not want to look over my shoulder to keep the woman out of my eyes, so I slowly back to the door, I had a few scratches on my hands and a few torn hair.

I was a little sorry for her, it was an empty shell where he lived sense, even if it saved, would have probably ended up as food for the creatures who caught outside or in a padded room in a nameless sanatorium for the mentally ill.

I was almost in the corridor when she started shaking and lamenting. She breathed quickly, trying to sneak in the air as if she had an anxiety attack, and eventually the actress fell to her knees.

Suddenly I heard something cracked almost like bone ... and then the blood splashed. The red shower colored the floor as something inside her chest exploded.

I saw her body bent back in the bow, as her knees still stood on the ground in a yogi position of a hero. The back of her back was in the arc and the clothes soaked with the basic body fluid that came from her body, and then something began to rise beneath the cloth. She tore it, and what looked from human remains seemed like a tapeworm.

I was not so close to see details in the darkness of the room, but I knew the thing was definitely killed by the woman.

"But you are a nasty thing ..." I twisted my face when it was worth the little sharp teeth, a bit like it ... what else would it be, no other animal jumps to the people of the neck or chest.

As if the disgusting parasite had heard me shudder in the hole between her breasts, and then it was hard to say how it could but jumped into the air. To such a malicious little creature he was moving very fast on the floor. It left a noticeable bloody footprint and resembled a crocodile because it had a similar tail.

The little claws were stuck in the line, drawing it to me with open jaws, and it began to scream.

It finally broke me, and I took another step and slammed the door as the crash leaned against them.

I was hoping he was at least shaking his brain.

Mainly, I did not get it. I wanted to see where the Bee was when something shone on my face.

It was a flashlight. She blinded me, fortunately her owner leaned her slightly to the side. Probably the big xenomorph behind my back has not yet noticed.

"Drop the gun and come with us," he said, "They were two soldiers in a heavy hit suit.

"I have no weapon," I raised my hands beside my head to see them.

The ugly hideous thing in the closed office began to knock on the door as if to break the wood but was not strong enough.

"What is it? Is there anybody else? "The other spoke and his flashlight shone at the door, which sometimes shuddered.

I smiled a smile on my lips, perhaps I would not open it.

"It's just a dog," I kicked myself in the wood, and on the other side it was a little mellow.

The situation was tense and then worse, because they both noticed that something was moving behind me.

They had nothing to say, their lips were divided by the absence of words, the pupils darkened with fear, and with one hand they tried to feel the weapon hanging on the shoulder strap.

Bee rose slowly as a demon because he felt danger.

He was approaching me with a gesture of movement but two weapons were on him.

One of the soldiers offered me a hand, "come on, come here to us!"

I did obediently what I was told, but instead of staying behind them, I ran to the stairs.

One soldier started firing in a moving body.

Xenomorph shrieked, his muscles under his shiny wet skin tightening even more. He was across the corridor, he could not walk through it.

The long-slender, long-handed nose swung forward, the claws snapping into the man's suit, penetrating the skin. The soldier did not give up, still firing himself from the minimum distance, but his hand was so shaken that most of the ammunition had passed beyond the xenomorph body and thumped into the walls and floors.

The cacophony of the shots was deafening, and Bee did not like it, making a quick end.

The man landed the second claw at the top of the head, literally squeezing it painfully and snapping like an apple from the tree.

But the soldier's fighter did not fight, but at the first shot he ran after me, but only three stairs had run out, and the sharp blades on his tail had kicked his legs. He struggled hard on the stairs and gave a shout.

The hand squeezed the gun, lay on the stairs, and wanted to turn to the enemy, but Bee was faster. With his chest he squeezed his neck, literally clutching his claws on the other side of his throat as a snake throttler, and before the soldier was able to focus closely on some xenomorphically vulnerable place, he fired as a result of injuring the skull. The forearm cracked like a shell, and the body twitched in uncontrollable bouts of pain. The soldier's finger pressed the faucet, and there was only one shot than the flap flap, and the gun went down the stairs, then there was silence.

 **ON THE STAIRS**

I took the stairs two on the first floor of the maid, the guy ran after me. I could hear the dupe and his breath as he tried to escape the danger before the air broke through the shots.

A few seconds later the soldier fell on the stairs, the flashlight dropped out of his hand and stayed on the fifth granite stair from the top. I was already on the floor in the middle of the floor when I looked back.

Bee got up on that poor man, I did not regret him because of whom the lives were completely stolen, but the flashlight could fit me.

I ran down and grabbed it just in time so that I could not see the soldiers' end. My character was already running another staircase when one shot and then silence if I do not count on the sound of mellowing ...

Finally, I was in front of the first floor door, I reached the handle, but my sigh from the top told me we were definitely not here with my protector.

I turned with a hint of shine, shining up, in the bend between the floors, something seemed like a great shadow that attracted the shots, and then it began to curl down.

"Damn it."

I burst into the door that led to the cellars. His fingers turned the key. The door looked solid, but how long would it take off the beast's bumps?

Damn what now?

"Who's there?"

I was lying in the room in the room, just a little bit of light coming through the windows in the windows, but the voice ...

"Will be? Is that you? "I was crying incredulously, and at that moment something was leaning against the door and scratching like a fallen cat who wanted to crack his claws for a piece of wood.

"Wanda? Here, come here, quickly, "they heard the swinging steps and painful moanings, probably to overestimate my wounds and I was afraid of it, but I went forward to the bars, it seemed that someone was closing it but it was not true because the hand which was stretched out between the bars, gave me a key in my hand.

I grasped his hand to indicate that I was glad to see him again, and that he was in relative order, except for the injuries he had been struggling with his other arm.

"I thought you were dead," I sighed, and the soldier snorted and took a breath to compensate for the pain.

"The soldiers are not giving up, I have so many damping means that I could run a marathon," it sounded optimistic, and I pushed the key into the iron door and opened it, but the plan did not go as well as we thought because we forgot one small a small, rather small, rather big, pissed and teeth that just made it out of the chip door.

With the last blow of her body she broke the wood and dove into the room.

He pulled me into the cell immediately and kicked him in the open door and closed it. The key remained in them, but fortunately, the mechanism caused them not to open again and let the xenomorph behind us.

"Back to the wall!" He groaned, and his steel grip on my forearms forced me to back down until my back was stuck.

Bud heavily breathed, adrenaline up in his body, and the fast-paced blood probably began to leak out the bandages again, trying not to show but suffered.

Neither of us ever let out our eyes from the shadow that was roaming around the room until it started to blow, and the blood it felt from my companion was a good indicator of where to find it.

The beast rose to two feet and went to our cozy cell.

Slowly, her claws wrapped around the poles, tried their strength when they jerked for them, but nothing happened. Xeno whispered angrily, trying to pierce his elongated head between the bars, but it was too big, so he just cut off his silver teeth.

"Can not you bother us what?" I grinned, and Bud shook my hand as if to tell me to keep quiet and not to irritate.

Xenomorph was upset that he could not get to us, fortunately he was not so smart he would realize he just turned the key but had another advantage.

At the moment when neither of us had ever waited through the grille, he stretched his tail and cried over us like a hellish whip.

I took my breath and held it in my lungs.

The sharp edges intersected the air like a saber, we both felt the air, but it was not so long thanks to God, it finally pulled back slightly and thrust it again in the intent of one of us to stab.

A tail-end point that looked like a blade of the knife stopped just twenty centimeters from my stomach ...

"Be still, he does not have a chance to reach us," Bud calmly said, "it will be good."

"I hope optimism is your strong side," I screamed in fear of our little lives.

Frustrated Xeno began to rage, the hard skeleton leaned against the grilles, screamed, their tail struck from the side, but held it.

"For a moment, and it stops it," Bud whispered.

"Have you been here all the time?"

The soldier nodded, "I climbed here when it was a bit hot and very lively."

"Good solution, now it's confirmed that guys can think, too," I cried a corner of my mouth.

As he struggled, Xeno squeezed even more on the grate, trying to stab me again, but this time the distance of the spike was slightly smaller and I had goosebumps. The spike was so incredibly close! My belly drew from fear.

"You did not say I was not afraid?"

"I may have exaggerated a bit," Bud breathed, but his cold touch calmed me despite the situation. It was only a shame that the creature was not behind bars and they were out. Actually, I did not even know how to get out of here, this was a serious situation for the bag.

From nothing, the whole building shuddered slightly, it was as if a huge truck had passed by. Through the floor and the boots the armor was pierced, and then again and again after a few seconds as if something was approaching.

Xenomorph sounding loudly and even stretching out our slender hands in an effort to distract our neck at a distance did not seem to want to stop.

Still out of the corner of my eye, looking at the destroyed door to the room, Bee could not be that far ... Now he could turn out to be a negative hero and destroy the enemy.

Bee ... where are you?

But after the black king, there were no sights. It was really desperate for me to see the spike of that insatiable creature, whose saliva flowed downstairs, as she wanted to enjoy us.

I held it for another minute in ever greater tension until I really called him in despair.

"BEE! BEE ...! "

"What are you doing, the other will hear you," Bud growled, turning a face that glittered with sweat. It was not good, but the longer we wait, the worse it will be.

"You have to believe me Will, I know what I'm doing ... I hope so," I said the last word whispering to herself and screaming again.

He probably did not believe me, or he thought I was going crazy and turned to my side to hold my palm against his lips.

It was too late, however, because the wide, majestic head of a monster stretched out from the damaged door frame, which far surpassed the gallant at the bars.

I was really relieved ...

I breathed my partner into my hand and knew that he did not understand my relief, actually he could not even understand, but now I did not have time to explain everything.

Bud stiffened and his muscles tightened, maybe he did not feel the pain at that moment as he watched Bee stretch through the hole and then rise up to three meters high and, before I blinked, he threw himself at the smaller xenomorph. They pounded into each other like two angry males.

Neither Bud nor I was breathing, but the vibrations that we felt all the time passing through the body were not heartbroken couples but something much bigger and devastating.

Closer and closer, the strong wounds approached and shook the building. Outside there were shrieks of screaming screaming, and then right in front of our eyes, something came across the opposite wall, literally, it was coming in as if it had come across a transit. The wall was broken and the empty hole could even be seen out ...

"Oh crap..."

"What is this?" Bud pucked, his mouth wide.

 **It took a long time, but I'm still trying to figure out something new and interesting to enrich the plot and do not worry about anything that has been invented and you have something to look forward to :-) We still have a few interesting things to see, perhaps what would have destroyed the wall of a building and how it happened between the two fighting intruders.**

 **I'm surprised at the next chapter, and our interesting Adam is on the scene :-)**

 **What will he want? What will he do?**


End file.
